A Fish and a Cat
by UltimateDovahkiin
Summary: Nepeta has never really liked Eridan. No one has ever really liked him, for that matter. Now that the teens have graduated high school, things have changed. And Nepeta finds her dislike changing into something a little different.
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black tank top, and white knit sweater from her dresser. She changed quickly to make up for the extra time she planned on spending on doing her hair. She ran to her bath room and found her cat, asleep, on the shower mat.

She scooped him up in her arms and spun on her toes. "Oh Pounce can you believe it?! I finally have a date with Karkitty! After 12 long years we're finally getting somewhere! I guess it's true what they say-good things come with time. Who's _they _anyways?"

She raised the massively overweight cat to her eye level. The half-asleep Pounce De Leon slowly blinked, and then yawned.

Nepeta giggled. "You're right. Who _cares_?!" She gently sat the cat back down on the floor and he walked out of the bathroom, irritated that his nap time had been interrupted.

She brushed her teeth, applied a small amount of makeup, and put on deodorant. She grabbed a bottle of perfume and spun in circles as she sprayed it. She set the bottle down with an added bounce and grabbed her hair brush.

She turned to the mirror.

"Okay hair, I know we made a deal that if I washed you regularly that you could do whatever you wanted-but today I'm going to need you to collaborate!" Nepeta announced, raising her brush high above her haid.

Then she quietly whispered. _-And listen, Ice is back with my brand new invention!_

She giggled to herself, and then faced the mirror, her face straightening quickly.

She then began brushing her hair, and after ten minutes of futile brushing attempts, she ran into the front dining-room kitchen area in her apartment. She grabbed the unopened hair-straightener from under her kitchen sink.

_Thank you Kanaya! _ She whispered to her ceiling.

She checked the time, and realizing she only had five minutes to get ready, she bit as hard as she could into the plastic, yanked her head back, and sent the straightener flying across the room. It thankfully didn't knock over anything, but she was worried she might've broken it.

She ran over to the straightener and plugged it into the nearest outlet. She was quietly whispering _please please please _the entire time.

To her relief, it still worked. She decided she didn't have enough time to straighten her hair in the bath room so she opened the front camera on her phone and used that as a mirror.

Just as she was finishing up, there was a knock at her door.

"Eep! Hold on a few seconds! I'm just finishing up getting ready!" Nepeta said.

"Okay!" she heard Feferi's voice call from the other side of the door.

Nepeta finished the last of lock of curly hair and looked over the final product in the camera.

"Oh my...I sure do look different," she mumbled. She then stuck out her lip. "I look _really_ bad."

She exited out of the camera and tossed her phone on the kitchen counter.

Nepeta ran to her door and swung it open.

Feferi stood in the doorway, bouncing on her toes. She was wearing her black bathing suit and a hot pink strapless sundress.

She and Nepeta jumped into a hug and squealed.

"Aren't you excited?!" Feferi asked.

"Yes! But you have to help me, I look like a total disaster!" Nepeta exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of hair.

"You look fine!" Feferi said.

"You're only saying that because you have perfect straight blonde hair. My hair is short. And light brown. And curly. _Not straight._" Nepeta said, folding her arms.

Feferi folded her arms in return. "Nepeta. You're _beautiful. _And your hair is fine. If you're so worried about it, try a hat."

Nepeta's face lit up and she tackle-hugged Feferi. "A hat! Duh! Thanks Feferi, you're a true friend!"

"Of course I am! Now get that hat and let's get going! Eridan said he's already there!"

"Okay!"

Nepeta ran into her room and dug out a hat she had lying in the back of the closet. She grabbed her purse from her bedside and ran back into the front room. She put on her favorite pair of shoes, blue vans. When she normally wore this outfit she would wear her combat boots, but considering that they made her an inch taller than Karkat, _(and yes, she did measure)_ she decided she'd humor him and let him be taller.

When she finished putting her shoes on she jumped up onto her feet.

"Ready?" Feferi asked.

"Are you kidding? I've been ready fur this day since the furst grade!" Nepeta said, her excitement slipping in a few cat puns.

"Then let's go! This is going to be so much fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta and Feferi had about a fifteen minute drive to the restaurant they were eating at with Eridan and Karkat. They had no trouble passing the time in the car, though. The two girls gossiped about their friends and not-so-friends, sung as loud as their lungs allowed to the music on the pop hits station, and chatted about how fun this day was going to be.

They pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant they were eating at. It was nothing fancy, just an inexpensive local family diner. Eridan and Karkat were both standing at the door leading into the restaurant, and both shared equally un-amused looks.

Feferi parked her car and the two girls bounded up to the boys, both grinning ear-to-ear.

Feferi pulled Eridan into a big hug and he lightly padded her back, somewhat surprised.

Nepeta jumped to tackle-hug Karkat, but before she could get her arms around him he pushed her away.

"Nepeta! You know you agreed to not be doing that anymore!" Karkat shouted angrily.

Nepeta's eyes widened and she lowered her head, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry Karkitty, I guess I was just a little excited."

Feferi punched Karkat as hard as she could in his shoulder and he yelped.

"Jes-!"

Feferi put both of her pointer fingers up to their lips, and mouthed the word _"apologize."_

Karkat's eyes widened and he glanced at Nepeta. He sighed and swatted Feferi's hand out of his face.

"Hey. Nepeta."

Nepeta looked up at Karkat, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nepeta I'm sorry...for yelling at you. Just, we agreed, alright! Forgive me?" he asked.

She broke into a huge grin. "Mhm!" She nodded her head so fast it looked as if it might fall right off her shoulders.

"Good, now with that aside, can we fucking eat now?" Karkat asked no one in particular.

"Yes. I'm starvin'." Eridan replied, opening the door an entering the building.

The four young adults entered the establishment and were shown their seats. Before Nepeta sat down, though, she turned around and headed for the bathroom. The bathroom was empty, and she turned towards a mirror.

A tear was falling down her cheek and she scowled. She grabbed a paper towel and dabbed her eyes. She took in a few deep breaths until her eyes were clean, and then she wiped off her cheeks.

"What a great way to start off the date, Leijon. Show him how attractive you are by crying like the little baby you are. Real cute," Nepeta muttered, reaching for another paper towel to blow out her nose.

She heard the _clack_ of heels entering the restroom. She quickly blew her nose over the trashcan and glanced back up at the mirror.

She wasn't sure what she saw in the mirror first, the fact that there were urinals on the other side of the bathroom, or Eridan's horrified face.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" He said, his face paling.

"Eep! Wrong bathroom!" Nepeta squealed. She pushed past him and ran out, her cheeks burning a bright red. She didn't want to go into the women's restroom now, so she tried not to make eye contact with the two groups seated closest to the bathrooms as she walked back to her table.

Feferi was happily babbling away to Karkat and he scooted toward the window to make room for her on the booth. Nepeta smiled bashfully and sat down next to him.

The waitress dropped a menu in front of Nepeta and took her drink order. Feferi and Eridan both ordered water, Karkat a Pepsi, and Nepeta got a sweetened ice tea.

Nepeta was desperate to start a conversation with them before Eridan came back and said anything to her. Unfortunately, Feferi wouldn't stop talking about her swim scholarship, and neither Nepeta nor Karkat were in college, so Nepeta had nothing to work with. The waitress sat down her tea and she thanked her.

She grabbed a few sugar packets and Karkat eyed her.

"Isn't that tea already sweetened? And now you're adding _multiple _sugar packets?" He questioned, interrupting Feferi mid-sentence.

"You know Karkat, it's impolite to interrupt someone's sentence. And _besides,_ a little sugar nefur hurt anyone!" Nepeta said with a smile.

"Your use of cat puns is aggravating and annoying. You should really consider stopping," Karkat growled.

Nepeta folded her arms, but then smiled deviously.

"Does my impurractical opurration infuriate mew? Does AC annoy Karkitty? AC listens closely and can hear the rapid increase of heart beat coming from Vantas's direction. She can smell the purrspurration coming from her purrey as he becomes more increasingly annoyed with her crazy cat-lady antics, it is only a matter of time before he gets really, _really_ angry." Nepeta said with a brazen smile.

Karkat snarled. "Can you just shut up? Do you ever fucking stop?"

Feferi and Nepeta both howled with laughter and Karkat folded his arms and looked out the window.

"You two are insufferable," Karkat muttered.

Eridan then sat down next to Feferi.

"I obviously missed something," he stated.

Nepeta immediately ceased laughing and propped up the menu in front of her face. She already knew what she wanted, she had eaten here before with her mom, but she didn't want Eridan to make eye contact with her and bring up the whole bathroom-situation.

"Yes! Oh my goodness it was so funny! Nepeta, tell-tell him what you did!" Feferi said in between laughs.

Nepeta slowly lowered her menu. Eridan stared at her with an expectant smile and a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, it's...it's fine," Nepeta said, trying to get out of having to talk to Eridan.

"What? Oh, geeze Nepeta!" Feferi said, still laughing.

"Whatever, I don't have to hear it anyways." Eridan said, opening the menu.

Nepeta stiffened up. _He just pulled me out of that. Thank you Eridan!_

At this point Nepeta knew he wasn't going to bring up the bathroom incident. She set her menu down at the side of the table and opened up her straw. She blew the wrapper across the table at Feferi, who returned the favor by doing the same exact thing.

"You two are really immature." Karkat grumbled.

Feferi giggled while Nepeta tore up a piece of straw wrapper and rolled it into a small ball. She put it in the straw and blew it at Karkat, hitting him in the cheek.

"Augh was that a spitball?! That's fucking sick!" Karkat said, rubbing his cheek furiously.

"It wasn't a spitball, just a ball silly! Calm down and have some fun for once!" Nepeta said, giggling.

"I have fun!" Karkat retorted.

At that the entire table laughed, and Karkat's face got red.

"What do you do for fun, then?" Feferi asked.

Karkat didn't answer, but instead watched as their waitress approached their table. She took their orders, and everyone ordered a meat-centered dish, except for Eridan. "I'm going vegetarian," he stated.

"Why?" Nepeta asked.

"Because he's a hipster, all hipsters are vegetarian." Karkat stated matter-of-factly.

"Then what do emos eat?" Eridan asked spitefully.

"I'm not emo! Karkat retorted.

"Oh really? Then why are you always whining and wearing black all the time?" Eridan asked cynically.

"Because I fucking can. And just because someone _whines_ doesn't make them emo," Karkat stated, sipping from his drink without looking up.

"It's okay to wear black clothes all the time Karkat, it just makes you look goth-y," Nepeta offered.

Karkat turned to her. "I'm not emo! Drop it! Besides, you always look like you raided the little girls section at Wal-Mart! What are you wearing now? Something your grandma knitted you?!"

"Stop it Karkat! She's dressed the most normally out of anyone here!" Eridan snapped, his upper lip curling into a snarl.

He was right, their table was like a randomly generated set, an albino wearing all-black, a girl who looked like she was about to go swimming, a hipster, and a girl who wore what was actually in trend.

"Well, yeah. But have you seen what she usually wears? Cat tails. Really, Nepeta, is it halloween?"

"Who the fuck even cares! Let people wear what they want Kar."

Nepeta felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her. _Eridan just stood up for me. This is the second time today he's helped me out._

"Alright guys that's enough...you're drawing attention to our table. Besides, I don't want to start off our fun day with an argument," Feferi said.

Nepeta barely heard Feferi. She looked up at Eridan and he glanced back at her. She smiled and mouthed _"thank you!"_

He nodded without further acknowledgement.

The four of them sat in silence for a minute or so until Feferi broke it.

"So, Karkat, planning on going to college?" She asked.

"Oh God, you sound like my dad."

She giggled. "No, not like that! Just, like, do you wanna go to college, and if you did what would you want to study?"

Karkat sighed and leaned back. "I'm not sure...if I were to study anything...it might be, maybe-computer programming?"

"Sollux said you suck at programming," Eridan said.

"Hey, butt out would you?" Karkat snarled.

Eridan rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water.

"Oh that would be cool! Why do you wanna go into that field?" Feferi had her elbows resting on the table and her head in her hands. She had her head tilted to the side and her eyes were wide, full of curiosity.

The two of them continued on their conversation until the food arrived. Nepeta sighed and rested her head on the table. So far, her "date" with Karkat was more like Feferi's chance to hook up with him. She wasn't mad, though. Feferi was just trying to ease the silence. Besides, Karkat had never specified that it was a date, as a matter of fact, it was Feferi who arranged the entire thing and asked her, not Karkat.

When the food got there, Nepeta was relieved the two of them would have their mouths occupied to something other than the zealous over each other.

_No, stop thinking like that! _She thought to herself. However, when she looked across the table at Eridan, he seemed to be thinking the same thing judging by his expression when the dishes were set in front of them.

Feferi tried to make some small talk with everyone when the food was distributed.

"How's the food?" She asked.

Eridan and Nepeta didn't elaborate much, but of course Karkat felt the need to go into detail of how they could have made it better. Then that, of course, struck up conversation between the two.

As soon as Eridan and Nepeta noticed they were going into their unbreakable conversation again, Eridan took in a deep breath and hunched over his food. Nepeta placed her elbow on the table, made a fist with her hand, and rammed her forehead into her hand a few times.

Nepeta looked up at Eridan half way through her meal to see if he was feeling the same annoyance she was. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw him giving Karkat a particularly annoyed/angry glare.

Nepeta giggled, and Eridan, realizing he'd been caught, laughed right along with her. The two were at such a point of boredom that they laughed even longer than necessary, and Karkat and Feferi finally being the ones left out mad them laugh even harder.

Karkat and Feferi exchanged confused glances. Feferi smiled, and then laughed a little too. The sound of her laughing quickly calmed down Eridan and Nepeta.

"What's so funny?" Feferi asked, smiling.

Eridan shook his head and wiped a tear from his eye. Nepeta lowered her head so she couldn't make eye contact with Feferi.

"Nep, why-what's so funny?" Feferi asked, feeling more excluded than curious as to why they were laughing.

The question made Nepeta snort and Eridan chortled. They both tried holding back the laughter that was bound to come.

Nepeta raised her head to get a breath, but in the process, made eye contact with Eridan, and the two lost it again.

"Just ignore them," Karkat grumbled, and Feferi paused a moment before picking up a fry and eating the rest of her meal. They were done eating a few minutes later, and although they were done laughing, Nepeta and Eridan still had large grins plastered on their faces.

"How would you like to split the check?" the waitress asked.

The four glanced around the table with quizzical looks.

"I'll give you another moment to decide," the waitress said, taking her leave.

"Do we just want to...split it in four?" Feferi asked.

Nepeta reached into her purse and found it empty.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot I switched out my purses!" Nepeta said, her cheeks burning red. "I...I don't have any money..."

"Nep, relax, I got you. It's okay," Eridan said.

"Well if you're paying for Nepeta I'm paying for Feferi!" Karkat said, flustered. Feferi smiled weakly and toyed with a lock of her hair.

Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Eridan, I...I'll pay you back first chance I get, okay? I'm so, so sorry you really didn't have to..." Nepeta said, feeling her cheeks grow hotter by the moment.

"Damn Nepeta, relax. It's really no big deal. Money's not an issue, okay?" Eridan said.

Nepeta nodded, still feeling guilty.

The waitress made her way back to the table. "Is there a decision?"

"We'll split it in half, two checks," Eridan said.

"Alright, I'll get that for you guys."

After everything was paid for and they were ready to move on, Feferi and Karkat both had to use the restrooms and left Eridan and Nepeta alone. They went outside to wait for them, and Nepeta had a creeping suspicion he might try to bring up what happened in the bathroom.

"Hey nep..." he began.

_Here it goes. _She thought.

"You did something with your hair, I like it. And beanies look nice on you." He smiled at her, in a way he never had before.


	3. Chapter 3

The next stop was the mall. Feferi had planned three stops today because, _I haven't seen you guys in ages and not making the most of today is a crime in itself! _The last stop was the beach, since Feferi was very keen on swimming and they lived in the Eastern part of Georgia.

"I'm so excited for the mall!" Feferi chirped.

"Me too," Nepeta said with about half the enthusiasm as Feferi.

Feferi eyed her. "Nepeta, can you keep a secret?"

Nepeta looked at Feferi, breaking into a smile. "Of course!"

They were at a stoplight, so Feferi turned down the radio and tapped the steering wheel with her fingers like she was in deep thought.

"Remember how in sophomore year of high school Eridan had a crush on you?" Feferi asked.

Nepeta paused. "Of course I remember." She chewed on her lip in thought. "He was always taking pictures of me in photography, even when we were supposed to be studying landscape or object photography."

Feferi tipped her head back in laughter. "That's Eridan for you." The light turned green so she began driving again.

"Anyways, I've known Eridan for...a good portion of my life. Okay, I've known him all my life. I'm pretty sure I've spent more time with him than my mom. I can read his emotions, his thoughts, anyways, yeah, I know him pretty well, we're pretty close. I think...he might like you, again, still, I don't know," Feferi said, beaming.

Nepeta didn't know how she felt about this. "How...what? Are you sure?"

"Well, it was clear he started having feelings for you again when he stood up for you against Karkat, he only ever does that for me," Feferi said.

Nepeta growled. "Why don't you two just date already? Seriously, you just nearly admitted he has feelings for you! You two are purrfect for each other Feferi!"

Feferi giggled. "Oh, I never denied the fact that he has feelings for me. I _know_ he does! I just don't like him back...but anyways quit changing the subject, you're changing the subject! What I'm saying is he likes _you_. And you can't do much better than a smart rich guy. Plus, he is a real sweetheart when you get to know him..."

"...and he's not too bad-looking," Nepeta added.

Feferi squealed. "Ohmigosh! You _totally _like him don't you?!"

Nepeta scowled and hung her head. "No, Feferi. _I do not like him,_ okay? Can we please stop talking about this, you're gonna make it awkward between us-more awkward than it already will be!"

"Alright, I'm done, but just saying..._you two would be cute!"_

"Bitch please. I don't need no man to be cute."

Feferi giggled and they pulled into the parking lot. She checked her rearview mirror and smiled deviously.

"Nep! Look who's behind us!"

Nepeta leaned her head out the window and spotted Eridan's white Kia Optima right behind them. She also saw Karkat giving her a confused look from the passenger's seat.

"Get back in here!" Feferi yanked on Nepeta's sweater and pulled her back into her seat. "Watch this!" She stomped on the brakes and they lurched forward.

Behind them they heard a car honk and screeching tires.

Nepeta leaned back out the window to find both Karkat and Eridan throwing a fit and shouting at the top of their lungs. They were also throwing hand gestures at them, but Nepeta only laughed and sat back down in her seat.

"They're calling you number one," Nepeta said, giggling.

Feferi flipped her hair dramatically. "At least those idiots know one thing!"

They found a parking space and bounded up to the front entrance, where two angry guys immediately stormed up to them, shouting and swearing without pausing to take a breath. Nepeta and Feferi only giggled and clung onto each other, trying not to fall over from laughing.

When they both finally seemed to calm down a little, Feferi asked "So, can we go shopping now or what?"

"Whatever," Karkat said.

Feferi and Nepeta linked arms and skipped into the mall. Behind them, Eridan mumbled something about stupid girls but they were too busy not caring to notice.

They first went into a Wet Seal, where Feferi found a new bathing suit she just _had to have _and matching sandals because _hey, why not?! _Karkat found a tank top he thought was _nice,_ but it shows off too much of his white skin.

"It's got a lot of color! I've never seen you wear neon colors like this!" Feferi urged.

"It's nice. But it shows off my arms too much."

"Come on, Just try it out, see how it goes."

"No, Feferi, I'm not going to buy it!"

"Fine then, I will!"

"Feferi wait-!"

They next went to a Macy's, but everything there wasn't really their taste. But right as they were exiting the store, Feferi spotted a pair of shorts that _totally match this top I have that I've been looking for an excuse to wear!_

They were looking for their next store to dive into, when Feferi's face suddenly lit up. "Hey! Who all brought a swim suit?"

Everyone but Karkat raised their hands.

"Karkat! Ohmigosh! You absolutely must have something to swim in! Come on, I know a great store for swimwear _and _I have a coupon! Score!" Feferi said, grabbing his wrist.

"Feferi, no I don't want to-"

But there was no arguing with Feferi. She had his wrist in an iron grip and was nearly running, pulling him in tow.

"Should we follow them?" Nepeta asked Eridan.

"No. They seem to be doing just fine without us." Eridan said.

"Yeah," Nepeta agreed, her heart sinking.

"Who cares though. Who needs them," Eridan said.

"Well actually, I was hoping to get closer to Karkat today, but yeah...maybe, maybe I don't need him," Nepeta said. She walked over to a nearby bench and plopped down on the end. Eridan sat next to her, a little closer than the average friend would.

"Tell me about it. I've been trying to get Fef to date me since we've been old enough to have romantic feelings."

"Don't worry, you guys will probably marry. Keep a rich family bond."

"I don't want that though. I want to marry someone who's in love with me. Not just because our parents are business partners and we're close. That's not marriage. That's an agreement."

Nepeta looked over at Eridan. He looked genuinely sad, his face tired and his figure hunched.

"You know Eridan, I used to think of you as a rich prick who thought he was better than everyone else-"

"Wow, thanks."

"-but now, I don't know. In the light that both of the people we're in love with aren't interested in us at all...you seem...kinda nice, a real sweetheart," Nepeta said, her cheeks burning. She couldn't believe those words had just come out of her mouth. She meant them, but she couldn't believe she'd just _said_ them.

Eridan's head snapped over to her and his brow furrowed. "I...uhm, thanks."

He mentally punched himself in the gut for saying that. _"Uhm thanks, I haven't really liked you for like four years or anything. Oh wait, actually, I have."_

"Wow this is awkward," Nepeta said, looking at the floor and scratching the back of her neck.

"Yeah. Let's go shopping and try to forget that happened," Eridan said, standing up.

"I don't have any money," Nepeta protested.

"That's okay. If you really want something, I'll get it for you. Consider it a 'no one loves us' gift." He offered his hand to her and she took it.

They first went into a Journey's, where neither of them found anything, but they did try on some Osiris's just for the hell of it.

"Too junior high." Eridan remarked, looking at his reflection.

Next they went to an American Eagle, where Eridan bought a sweater that looked exactly like the one he was wearing.

"You already own that, except without the little bird on it," Nepeta commented.

"This is obviously different than what I'm wearing, the color's darker and the fit is different," Eridan said matter-of-factly.

"_Obviously._"

They went into a Forever 21, a Hot Topic, and a few other stores they found nothing of interest in until they were at the end of the mall, at a JCPenny's.

"Alright, you haven't even made a comment at anything this entire time. You're going to get something here, you don't have an option," Eridan said.

"Really, I'm fine. I just haven't found anything I liked," Nepeta protested.

"Ugh. Come on, I'll feel like a total asshole if you didn't get anything but I did. Just find _something,_ even if it's like fuckin', socks, or something. I don't care, anything," Eridan said, annoyed.

"Alright, alright. I'll find something," Nepeta said, breaking into a grin.

They walked around the majority of the store in an awkward silence, not finding anything. Nepeta really was _trying _to find something she liked, she truly was, but nothing was sparking her interest. The only section she had yet to go into besides the lingerie section-and there's no way in hell that was happening-was the dress section. So she took in a deep breath a tried to get this over with.

"I didn't know you wore dresses," Eridan remarked when she began looking at tags on the dresses.

"I don't really...but this is the last section we have and I can't have you feeling like an asshole, now can I?" Nepeta said.

She was too busy looking at the tags to notice the smile stretch across his face.

Nepeta wasn't even sure what her dress size was. Her mother had always taught her to not let anything go to waste, so she was planning on wearing whatever damn dress he bought for her today. She decided to just grab one that looked right and try it on, to see how it fit.

"Is that what you're getting?"

"No...I'm just going to try it on, to see how it fits."

"Nepeta Leijon in a dress...can't say I've seen that before," Eridan said, smiling deviously.

Nepeta giggled and playfully punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

She got a dressing room from one of the assistants in the back and went to quickly change.

"So, are you two dating?" The assistant asked Eridan, who was politely waiting outside the dressing room area.

"What? Us? No."

"Ohh okay, it's one of those 'no, not yet' sort of things, right?" she asked.

"No! Mind your own business!" Eridan protested, his cheeks turning red.

She smiled to herself and walked away.

_Bloody lower classmen. If anyone here knew what was good for 'em, they'd leave Ampora's most-promising alone. _Eridan thought, toying with a ring on his finger.

Nepeta came out of the dressing room. "Hey."

Eridan snapped to attention and frowned. "You're not wearing the dress."

Nepeta smiled. "Because I didn't like that one. If you want to see me in a dress, you'll have to wait until I find one I like."

The next five minutes Eridan pointed to every dress he saw and asked her, "Do you like this one?" In which the answer was almost always a 'no', or the rare 'kind of.'

"Your enthusiasm spent towards seeing me in a dress is kind of creepy," Nepeta noted.

Eridan nervously laughed.

Nepeta was getting ready to give up her quest when she found an olive green party dress that had a puffy skirt and had sparkles all over it. It was made of some sort of silk-like material and had a shine to it.

"Wow...this looks, really pretty," Nepeta said, holding the bottom corner of the skirt and holding it out for both of them to look at.

"Do you want it?" Eridan asked.

"Lemme try it on first..." Nepeta looked through the rack until she found her size and then headed back towards the dressing rooms. Eridan waited in a different spot this time, hoping to avoid that dreadful assistant. He made eye contact with her when she went out to return something, but she didn't say anything.

After a few short minutes, Nepeta walked out of the dressing room and folded her arms. "I don't know if I like it-there was nothing else to look at and I feel bad about-"

"Nepeta," Eridan said, walking up to her. "Don't worry about it-you don't _have _to get anything..._but_ for the record...you look amazing in that dress. And I would pay a lot more than whatever's on that price tag to see you happy in it."

The dress reached to above her knees and was strapless. It hugged her figure snugly, but in a way that made her look nice-not fat or chunky. The dark green complimented her fair skin and green eyes nicely. She had her blue vans on, and the whole outfit looked right on her, like it was something she wore often.

Nepeta's cheeks burned intensely. "I...ohmigosh Eridan you're making me blush...I...thanks. I think I'll get this."

Eridan smiled. "Good."

Nepeta returned back to the dressing room and leaned against the door. She smiled and sunk to the floor, placing a hand over her heart to keep it from beating out of her chest. "Oh Mr. Ampurra, you know just the right things to say to a girl," She whispered quietly. She then rushed to get changed, to not keep him waiting for too long.


	4. Chapter 4

After the dress was paid for, and the two stood awkwardly outside the store trying to decide what to do next, Nepeta got a text from Feferi.

CC: _)(ey! Where are you guys?_

_AC: :33 outside of JCPennys-are we going to the beach meow?_

_CC: Y-EP! -E-EP IM -EXCIT-ED!_

_AC: :33 did Karkitty get a swimsuit?_

_CC: Yep! I managed to convince him to get one! 38D_

_CC: Oh hey, I sea you guys!_

Nepeta looked up from her phone to see Feferi waving madly at them. Nepeta nudged Eridan's arm with her elbow to get his attention. "They're here." Nepeta waved back to Feferi with just as much enthusiasm.

When Feferi and Karkat were standing in front of Eridan and Nepeta, Feferi threw her arms up in the air a said in a sing-song voice-"Beach time!"

Nepeta jumped in the air and shouted "Yay!" And Feferi copied her.

"Are you two still celebrating or can we leave yet?" Eridan asked, annoyed.

"I'm with Ampora. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." Karkat grumbled.

Feferi took Karkat's hands in hers and Nepeta and Eridan winced.

"Karkat silly, we're going to stay there for the rest of the day!" Feferi chirped, and then giggled.

Karkat pulled his hands out of hers. "Augh don't touch me!" his face was burning red.

Feferi giggled. "Okay, okay. Let's go!"

They walked most of the way through the mall without saying much to each other. Finally, Feferi broke the silence.

"Hey Nepeta! I thought you said you didn't have any money, why do you have a shopping bag?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, um, Eridan bought me something."

"Oh really? What did he get you?" Feferi asked.

Nepeta began blushing. "Just a dress, no biggie. Besides, I'm going to pay him back."

"No you're not." Eridan intervened. He kept looking straight ahead-didn't make eye contact with her as he spoke.

Nepeta placed a hand on her hip. "No, I can't ask you to pay for both dinner and a dress. That's too much."

"I won't take your money, Nep. I don't need it, I don't want it," Eridan stated.

Nepeta sighed, and Feferi nudged her. She winked at her and then shook her shoulders.

Nepeta giggled. "_What _was _that?_"

_"That _was my "gettin' it" dance!" Feferi said, shaking her shoulders.

Nepeta laughed out loud and shook her shoulders with Feferi. The two girls busted up laughing while Eridan and Karkat pretended not to be associated with the dancing losers behind them.

By the time they got to their car, Nepeta and Feferi both had sore cheeks from laughing and smiling. They plopped down into their seats and took a moment to gather themselves. Feferi rolled her head over to look at Nepeta.

"You two are so cute I can't even stand it," Feferi said, breaking into all-smiles again.

Nepeta forced herself to sit upright. "Oh please. Let's just go to the beach and get this over with."

Feferi then pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to the beach. It was a 45 minute drive and they had to stop to get gas on the way, but was otherwise uneventful and only consisted of them looking at their smart phones-and that included Feferi.

Nepeta figured they were going to a public beach or something, but as it turned out, Feferi's mom owned quite a few acres of shoreline so they had the beach to themselves.

Feferi parked in a small strip of cement by the entrance to the beach. She and Nepeta got out of the car and began unloading the things Feferi had in the trunk. She pulled out a rather large beach bag, a towel that she proceeded to throw into the bag, and a cooler. Feferi slung the bag over her shoulder and Nepeta opened the cooler.

"What did you pack in-" she stared at the contents of the cooler in shock. "You brought _beer? _None of us here are of age!"

Feferi laughed while Nepeta slammed the cooler shut and shoved it into Feferi's arms. Eridan's car pulled up and parked next to Feferi's, and Eridan got out of the car while Karkat began looking for his swim trunks he seemed to have misplaced during the car ride.

"Calm down. We're on private property, no one's here to catch us or stop us, so why not?"

Feferi noticed her uneasiness and she elbowed her. "Hey lighten up, Eridan and I used to throw parties out here as teenagers all the time. You won't get caught, I promise. We know what we're doing, _relax,_ and have some fun!"

Nepeta bit her lip. "I don't know... I've never done anything illegal..."

Feferi grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Well then, it's about time you started."

"What are you two talking about?" Eridan asked, jumping into their conversation.

"Nepeta is unhappy because I brought some beer."

"Wait, _what?_ You guys brought alcohol?" Karkat asked as he stepped out of the car, revolted.

"Well my mom doesn't care, so why not?" Feferi said. "Anyways, let's go!"

And just like that, they were off. They hadn't been walking in the sand for very long when Feferi stopped walking. "This a good spot to set up?" She asked no one in particular.

The other three shrugged and mumbled a chorus of "yeah this is fine's."

They all set down their beach towels and stripped of their day clothes. Karkat set off to find someplace to change considering he hadn't originally worn his swim suit to their little day-out.

Nepeta was thankful that Feferi was wearing a one piece too, because that's all Nepeta owned, and she didn't want to feel like she was wearing something out of trend just because it's a one piece. She didn't bother putting on sunscreen, since they were only a few remaining hours of daylight and she was rather pale. She hated water, and couldn't swim to save her life, so she was planning on sun bathing the entire time anyways.

She laid back and closed her eyes, beginning to relax. Before she got very far, however, She heard a loud thud beside her and snapped to attention. Karkat had just slammed his bag on to the ground, he had changed now.

Nepeta tried not to stare...but he stuck out like a sore thumb with his snow white skin.

"I highly doubt this is a good idea...exposing so much skin to the sun." Karkat stated, folding his arms.

"Well, you've already changed so might as well make the best of it," Feferi said, tossing him a bottle of sun screen from her bag.

Nepeta lied back down and put on her sunglasses. She closed her eyes again.

"Alright, who wants to go in the water with me?" Feferi asked.

Nearby, someone opened a can of beer, but no one answered her question.

"Eridan?" Feferi asked.

"No thanks, I'm trying to get a tan," Eridan said to Nepeta's right.

"You're such a queer," Karkat said, to Nepeta's left.

"Shut up Kar," Eridan said, annoyed.

"What about you Nepeta?" Feferi asked.

"I'm _trying _to relax," Nepeta hissed.

"Karkat?" Feferi asked.

"Fine."

Nepeta didn't feel that same sense of sadness she'd felt the rest of the day whenever they hung out. At this point, she just accepted it. And judging by the fact that there were no sounds of sorrow in Eridan's direction, he felt the same way.

About half an hour passed with nothing interesting happening. Nepeta nearly fell asleep to the sounds of the seagulls, waves crashing on the shore lines, and Feferi and Karkat messing around in the water.

Feferi and Karkat stomped back over to where they sat.

"Hey!" Feferi said.

Eridan and Nepeta both opened their eyes.

"Let's play beach volleyball!"

Nepeta was tired, and really just wanted to sleep. She pulled her groggy self into an upright position and groaned. "But I'm tiiiired."

Feferi held out her hand eagerly, and Nepeta reluctantly took it. Feferi pulled as hard and fast as she could and nearly sent Nepeta back to the ground.

"Come on Eridan!" Feferi urged, punching his arm.

Knowing how much that hurt, Karkat felt a small ounce of sympathy for Eridan.

"Get outta here!" Eridan shouted, swatting her away. He slowly pulled himself up onto his feet.

Feferi grabbed her bag and Eridan grabbed the cooler. Feferi bounded to the nets that were still up from a previous party with the rest of them unenthusiastically in tow.

"Girls against guys!" Feferi chimed out, and she and Nepeta high-fived. She pulled her volleyball out of her bag and tossed it in the air. Nepeta caught it and called out "I'm serving first!" She was excited now, and any tired feelings were replaced with enthusiasm.

Feferi pulled out her iPod and iHome from her bag and set them on top of it. She then began playing EDM music and jumped up onto her feet. She took swig of her beer, emptying the can. She crunched the can in her fist and tossed it behind her. She then half ran, half pranced, to her spot on the sand-court.

"Zero-" Nepeta began, raising the ball.

"Wait! We're having a team meeting!" Karkat called out.

"Kar it's only me an-" Eridan protested.

"Team meeting! _Now!" _He then ran over to Eridan and began quietly whispering.

"Should we have a team meeting? To come up with a plan or something?" Nepeta asked.

"A plan? We don't need a plan. Well, I suppose we should come up with something," Feferi said, pretending to think. "Okay. Our plan is to KICK ASS!" She and Nepeta then high-fived.

A few moments later, Karkat nodded to Eridan and they broke their huddle.

"Are you boys ready to be beat yet?" Nepeta asked, tossing the ball in the air.

"No, we're ready to win!" Karkat said with a smirk.

Nepeta blushed slightly and caught the ball. "Zero to zero!" She served it and Eridan bumped it to Karkat, who hit it back over the net, only to be spiked by Feferi.

"Boo yah!" Feferi called out, fist pumping the air.

Karkat muttered something under his breath and folded his arms.

"What's that? Couldn't hear you over the sound of victory!" Feferi said, tossing the ball to Nepeta, and then high-fiving her for her legendary ownage.

"You've only got one point," Eridan said, annoyed.

"Can we just get back to the game already?" Karkat asked.

"One-zero!" Nepeta called out, serving the ball again.

Karkat hit it back over the net, and Nepeta returned the favor. Eridan dived and bumped the ball to Karkat, who set it back to Eridan. He tripped over his own feet as he ran for the ball, and fell with a thud into the sand. The ball landed on the back of his head and bounced back to Karkat, who caught it.

"Eridan! What the hell!" Karkat said, and threw it over the net.

Feferi and Nepeta clung onto each other, laughing to the point they were taking deep breaths and holding onto their sore cheeks. Eridan pulled himself out of the sand, his face burning red. "That's not funny! I could've broken my glasses! These are designer frames-they're rare to come by and very expensive!"

"Lighten up Ampurra," Nepeta said, giving him a wink. She and Feferi were finally able to regain their composure and Nepeta retrieved the ball.

"Two-zero!" Nepeta called. She served the ball and Eridan hit it back over the net. Feferi set it to Nepeta, who bumped it back to her, and then she spiked it.

The game took up about an hour of their night, and the final score ended up being 21-8, with the girls coming out as the winners. Alcohol was consumed, but nothing that would make any of them the slightest bit tipsy.

"I'm going to lie down for a few minutes, and then we're _all_ going for a swim." Feferi shouted. She turned off the music and brought all of her things back to where their towels lie and proceeded to relax. Karkat did the same, although he started playing some sort of game on his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING. FOLLOWING MATERIAL IS POSSIBLY TRIGGERING.**

Seriously though, not to spoil the chapter or anything, but if you've had a traumatizing experience with drowning or the ocean, skip to the middle-end section of the chapter.

All of that said, I hope you guys like this chapter! Eridan and Nepeta start to finally get a little closer. :33

* * *

"Nepeta, have you had a single beer this entire night?" Eridan asked as they walked back to their towels and things.

"No...I don't want any," Nepeta said.

"You should really try it. You don't have to get drunk, but you should just try _one _drink," Eridan urged.

"I don't know..." Nepeta said, messing with her hands nervously.

"Alright fine...how about you either drink...or you go into the water with me," Eridan said with a smirk.

Nepeta crinkled her face in annoyance. "I don't have to do either of those things."

"You might not have a choice," Eridan said, his smirk remaining prominent.

Nepeta eyed him. "Don't even try anything Ampora."

"So what's it going to be?" Eridan asked as they sat down.

"Why do you even care? Why are you trying so hard to get me to drink?" Nepeta huffed.

"I just want you to have a good time," Eridan said defensively.

"Well fine. I'm going to have a grand ole time lying down and relaxing," Nepeta said, sprawling out on the towel.

"Looks like the water it is," Eridan said. He scooped her up in his arms before she could react, and in that moment Nepeta realized just how screwed she was.

He sprinted towards the ocean as Nepeta threw curse words all over the place. She tried to push herself away from him, but to no avail. She didn't want to hurt him, so she suppressed her urges to punch him in the face.

"Feferi! Tell him to stop!" Nepeta shouted.

"Looks like ocean time has been moved up a little! Come on Karkat!" Feferi said playfully, chasing after them.

Nepeta scowled and continued her futile struggles until she felt the water splash onto her back and feet. She squealed and clung as tightly as she could onto Eridan.

"You're fine! You're in shallow water!" Eridan said, smiling at her adorable-ness.

Nepeta ignored his comments.

Eridan was no longer sprinting, but he didn't stop walking and continued to go farther into the water. Only when the water was at his waist and slapping Nepeta's lower back and rump did he stop wading deeper.

"I've stopped now," He said.

Nepeta let go of him as if on command, but had her hand resting on his back. She looked at the water distastefully and watched for a few moments as it slapped against his waist.

"Nep, how well can you swim?" He asked her playfully.

She didn't quite have time to process what he was saying before she was launched out of his arms and into the blue waters.

She thrashed wildly, barely capable of keeping her head above water. Unfortunately as she was flying through the air she screamed, and being so unprepared led to water filling up her lungs. Her feet searched for solid ground but found none. She heard Feferi screaming something in the distance and Eridan shouting something back. She coughed up water and tried to hold her breath at the same time. Between the mix of water and blinding sunlight, her vision was anything but helpful. Her efforts plummeted by the moment and she quickly found herself engulfed in water. Fear gripped her heart as she closed her eyes tightly and focused on holding her breath. Before she was able to sink far however, she was abruptly pulled to the surface.

She opened her eyes and coughed up water. She gasped for air and clung onto her rescuers arms as her body shook and trembled. She looked up, expecting to see Eridan and slap him-but instead saw Karkat and rethought her actions.

"Shit did you never learn how to swim?!" Karkat said, more out of shock than anger. "I thought you were going to die! Come on, you need to relax a little."

He held out his hand and Nepeta looked at it, unsure.

"Nepeta for Christ's sake you nearly died you can hold my fucking hand." Karkat said, rolling his eyes.

Nepeta grabbed his hand and he slowly led her back to their little set up as Eridan ran towards them with a towel.

"Nep, I am so, so sorry." He draped the towel over her shoulders and she pulled it around herself tightly with her free hand. "I didn't realize there was a drop off I thought the water was still going to be shallow...I'm so sorry. How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Nepeta shook her head and tried to find the words she wanted to say. "Just, just leave me alone-I...I need some space."

Eridan backed off and nodded his head slightly. "Yeah...okay."

Karkat and Nepeta sat down and Karkat didn't let go of her hand the entire time. He patted her back softly as they sat to attempt comforting her. When they had been sitting for a little while, Feferi approached her. She sat down in front of her and smiled shyly.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Feferi asked.

Nepeta nodded. "I'm getting better. I'll be fine real soon, I was just shocked."

"Eridan feels awful. He didn't know you couldn't swim. He wants to make it up to you. He says he can drive you home if you're up to it," Feferi said.

"Oh...sure I guess. When?" Nepeta said.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Feferi asked, surprised.

"No...he was just messing around. He didn't know. Besides, I should know how to swim. It's one of my petty fears. It's okay, I forgive him."

Feferi laughed and beamed. "Wow. He's going to be so relieved. I didn't think he was going to get this far...I was kind of hoping he wouldn't get this far-I mean, it's really funny to see him getting yelled at by girls."

Nepeta cocked her head in confusion. "Wait, does he do flirty things with girls often?"

Feferi nervously chuckled. "Oh, never mind that. He's just really bad in those types of situations."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Feferi bit her lip. "I'm going to tell Eridan you're ready. I think Karkat and I are going to leave soon too." She jumped to her feet and ran off.

Nepeta sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't think too hard about it Leijon." She mumbled to herself.

"Do you like him?" She heard Karkat's voice boom. Startled, she wrenched her hand from his.

"Oh wow, I forgot you had been sitting there..." Nepeta said bashfully. Truth is she had honestly forgotten about his presence. In her state of recovery his touch and body warmth had become comforting, but just mere background noise as she replayed the incident in her mind.

"Thanks." Karkat said sarcastically. He rose to his feet and dusted the sand off his body. He was unusually grumpy, his expression not so much sour as it was solemn. She thought his face was showing a little bit of...jealousy, perhaps? She dared not think that again.

"I didn't mean it like that...I was just...I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Let's just get your things together. Put your day clothes back on," He said, not looking at her.

Nepeta bit her lip and eyed him for a moment. She then did as he said without a second question. Feferi had given her a towel to borrow, and she didn't bring anything extra, so all she had to do was change into her day clothes and grab her phone. When she was done, she scanned the beach for Eridan and found him standing at the entrance. With a sigh she walked over to where he was waiting.

"Do you have everything?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go."

He nodded and they walked over to his car. After unlocking it, they both got in and buckled up, not saying anything and trying not to think about how awkward it was already.

"Are you just taking me home? No one else?" Nepeta asked.

"Yeah. So where am I going?" He asked.

"I don't really know how to get back from here-" She pulled up a GPS on her phone, typed in her address and gave it to him. "I set it to go to my apartment."

He began driving, and they probably drove a good thirty minutes in complete silence. Nepeta would have gotten on her phone, but he was using it. She wished there was music to listen to, but he didn't turn on the radio and she didn't want to just turn it on either. She glanced over to him and saw he was looking troubled.

Finally, Nepeta worked up the nerve to break the silence. "Eridan...you're not looking too well. Are you okay?"

Eridan hung his head and clutched the steering wheel tighter. "I'm so sor-"

"Stop." Nepeta interrupted without hesitating. "Just, stop. I forgive you, okay? It was an accident. Really, you didn't know. I know you wouldn't have done it if you did know. You were just trying to get me to have a little fun, to loosen up a bit. And I get it, it's okay. I'm fine now, so just don't feel sorry."

"Okay. I won't. And I won't allow anything like that to happen to you again, okay?" Eridan said.

Nepeta didn't respond.

Eridan lightly chuckled and hung his head backwards. When he came back he shook his head. "You know Nep. Something funny happened today. We became closer because the two people we love the most love us the least."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, It's obvious Karkat and Feferi don't think of us the same way we think of them. I mean, and this might sound crazy, but I would give anything right now to call Feferi my wife. I love her so much, and she doesn't even know. She thinks she does, but if she truly understood, she would be too creeped out to talk to me." He let out a nervous laugh and Nepeta's heart began racing. "But hell, who am I kidding, here's you, who's most likely thinking I'm some love-struck stalker. And hell, who am I kidding-it's true! I adore her in every way possible and she doesn't even fucking know it! She thinks of me as nothing more than a friend! It hurts so damn much to know she never will!" He looked as if he were fighting back tears and his face burned red.

"No, no! I completely understand! I understand!" Nepeta cried. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as she sat up straight in her seat and tested the restraints of her seat belt. "I would be in the arms of Karkat everyday if I could! He occupies all of my thoughts, all the time! I just want to be with him and I get that it hurts...I know how you feel completely. You couldn't have said it in a more perfect way exactly the way I feel about him. I love him...I know I do. And I also know he doesn't love me back...every simple act of kindness he gives me sends my brain into overdrive. Every little glance-little motion to me sparks a fire in my heart, makes me think he might be feeling the same way towards me!"

Eridan was now crying. "After...what happened-when you two were sitting together, I can't explain how that felt, Nepeta." She flinched at the sound of her full name. "I...I guess I'm just really grateful to have someone who understands. You and I, we need to stick together."

Nepeta paused. "Try to."

"What?"

She shook her head. "I mean...try to explain-how it felt. I'm not going to play dumb anymore. Both of us know today sparked something...both of us know we're growing feelings for each other...so, just, try to explain how it felt when Karkat and I sat together."

Eridan was a little taken a back, but did not deny anything she said. "Well...It hurt. As if I didn't feel bad enough about almost letting you drown...then I see you and Karkat. My God you two looked like a damn couple. I was jealous. I was...sad."

"There's nothing to be jealous of. Karkat and I will never happen. I can think of three girls off the top of my head that he likes," Nepeta said sourly.

"I'm sorry Nep."

She scowled. "You know what, no. I'm sorry. I just...ugh. No. I need to forget about him. I'm sorry I even said that."

Eridan smiled sadly. "It's fine. You're in love. It happens."

Nepeta slumped in her seat and looked out the window. "This is crazy. We've fallen hard for two people who are starting to fall for each other...while we are falling for ourselves. Is this like a...love square or something?"

Eridan chuckled. "Whatever it is. I hope everything works out right."

"And what is that right way for it to work out?"

"...I don't know. Hell I wish I did."

"Is anything even going to happen beyond today...between us?" Nepeta asked sadly.

"I don't know that either."

"Oh."

"...Yeah."

They drove another five minutes in silence.

"Hey, looks like we're here." He pulled into the parking lot, gave back her phone, and they both got out of the car. He escorted her into the lobby and up to her apartment. They did not speak as they walked, but after the conversation they had in the car, there was nothing left to say. She unlocked her door and then hung in the doorway, facing him for a moment. "Goodbye, Eridan."

He paused for a moment and fidgeted with his fingers. Just as she was about to close the door, he cupped her jaw in his hand and kissed her lips in what seemed like an instant. She froze under his touch. He slowly pulled away put his hands in his pockets. "Until next time, Ms. Leijon."


	6. Chapter 6

You guys rock! Seriously, I logged in to find I had 6 new reviews! Go Erinep shippers! :33

Also, tomorrow is the 90 day anniversary of this fic and today is the 90 day anniversary of my Skyrim fic!

This chapter was a little shorter than I intended it to be, but school and my other hobbies have really been pulling me down. I will try to make this fic a higher priority, considering that you guys are awesome and uber supportive. I apologize in advance for typing quirk errors and a rushed plotline. I have a feeling today will be the only time I'll have free his week and it is currently 11:06 pm so yeah. ;33

Anyways, I'm going to shut up and let you enjoy the story! I'll try not to post any more of these author notes but asfsgfgs. I just want to always express how awesome you readers are and how not awesome I am as an author! ;33 I'll hopefully be back soon with an update, until then, farewell fellow homestucks!

* * *

Nepeta woke up the next morning to a text from Feferi.

CC: Hey gill, you forgot your dress in my car. Mind if I swing by after work to drop it off?

AC: :33 I have to work until 5, after then feel fur-ee! We can have some tea too if youd like! :33

CC: Shore! Sounds like a plan! 38D

AC: :33 Sea you then! ;33

CC: 38O 38D !

Nepeta pulled herself out of bed and took a quick shower. Afterwards she changed into her work uniform-khakis, and a plain white t-shirt. She fed Pounce, herself, and then was ready to leave.

"Oh jeeze Nepeta! What are you furgetting?" She exclaimed as she reached for the door handle. She jogged back to her room, grabbed her phone and her new purse-for it seems as if she forgot her old one in Feferi's car too, along with her dress.

At this point, Nepeta stopped before the door for a few moments, and made sure she had everything she needed. She was tired of forgetting things all the time. Realizing she was all set, she left her apartment and made her way to work.

The drive to work was boring and long, as it always was. Even the company of music can only do so much. She decided to check her phone, not expecting to find anything, but instead found a new text message.

"Fefuri?" She wondered aloud.

CA: hey nep. I wwas wwonderin if you wwanted to do anythin tonight

"Who the hell is this?" She said, crinkling her nose.

AC: :33 umm whos this?

CA: oh sorry I shouldve specified I got your number from fef. Is that ok

AC: :33 Okay but whos this

CA: Eridan is it ok that I have your number

Nepeta instantly began blushing. Of course it was fine that he had her number, she just wished she could've given it to him instead of Feferi giving it to him.

AC: :33 Oh hi Eridan! :33

CA: ok but is that ok

AC: :33 Um what do you mean?

CA: like is it okay that I have your number and I text you and that we can hang out tonight

AC: :33 Oh

CA: okay im kinda confused...so no

"For someone as smart as him, he really lacks communicating abilities," Nepeta said sourly.

AC: :33 yeah sure but I can't hang out today.

CA: omg

CA: im so fuckin confused

Nepeta literally face palmed upon reading those messages. She never actually believed the myth that all boys are stupid, but so far Eridan wasn't representing his kin very well. Her work was only a few minutes away by now, so to say everything that needs to be said her previous tactic of texting at the stoplights would have to be altered a little.

AC: :33 okay so i'm hanging out with fefurry after work so im busy today. But it is ok that you got my number furom her and that you are texting me.

AC: :33 got it?

CA: yeah i think so

CA: wwhere do you work

AC: :33 the Starbucks on the North side of town

CA: ok cool

AC: :33 ok well im pulling into the parking lot ill talk to you later

CA: ok if you want

AC: :33 ...

AC: :33 yes I do want to thats why I said so

CA: oh sorry

AC: :33 ok bye

CA: bye

She pulled the keys out of the ignition and put the key ring in her purse. She put her phone in her purse as well and was just about to open up her door when she saw a face peering through her window.

"I hope you weren't using that communication device during your travels. It's an endangerment towards pedestrians and your own personal safety," Equius said, opening her door for her.

"Equius! I was being careful," Nepeta said happily, and then hugged him.

"It is good to see you. Even on such an occasion when you think it okay to throw around your safety mindlessly," he said, returning the hug and squeezing a little too tight, as always.

Nepeta stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh shush. I _was being careful. _You big dummy. Anyways, how was the weightlifting competition?"

"I will ignore your rude and unnecessary insult merely for the sake that I haven't seen you in three weeks," He began walking towards the building, and Nepeta followed. "I won first place in every tournament, in all four categories I was enrolled in. I swiftly DEMOLISHED my opponents and claimed my rightful place at the top. None of them stood a chance against my superior STRENGTH."

"Glad to hear it!" Nepeta said cheerfully as he opened the front door for her. "What about you and Aradia, she said she was going to try to make it down, did you see her?"

"Yes. She arrived at my final competition with our two acquaintances Sollux and Tavros and saw the last three categories. Tavros unfortunately became more ill as the night progressed and had to leave early."

Equius handed Nepeta her apron and cap and then set her purse down for her before he even touched his gear.

"Okay but like, did you guys talk at all? Did you make any romantic moves on her?" Nepeta said, doing her little shoulder dance she and Feferi invented yesterday.

Equius gave her a disapproving look. "I suppose I must have been slightly attractive. She and I are now "going out," whatever that means. I don't even know where we're going. She asked me and I gratefully accepted. I was hoping you could explain what it meant."

Nepeta squealed, causing their manager to cast them a curious look from where he stood in the kitchen. She then tackle-hugged him and while giggling uncontrollably.

"Equius!" She said after removing herself from his side. "That means you two are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

His face went instantly pale. "I...didn't realize those were the requirements...I-I...oh my goodness."

Nepeta gave him a paper towel which he began softly dabbing his forehead with. She Then grabbed a hair tie from her purse and pulled his hair back into a lose ponytail. She pulled him into a hug and rocked him slowly.

"You'll be fine Equius," Nepeta purred. "I believe in you. She really likes you. This was going to happen eventually. You know I'm always here for you. Come directly to me if you ever need advice. I'd be pleased to give it to you."

Equius returned the hug. "Thank you Nepeta. It makes me so very happy to know I have someone as perfect as you that I can always depend on and protect."

They pulled away and began their shifts at work, after making a diamond symbol with their index and middle fingers, as they always do upon seeing or leaving each other.

About an hour into her shift, she switched positions with a coworker and was working in the kitchen with her friend Kanaya.

"Hello Kanaya!" Nepeta said.

"Hello dear, how are you?" she responded as she finished putting whip cream on a drink.

"I'm good! And you?"

"I am also well. I'm even better knowing this drink will make an excellent Instagram picture." She held the drink up to her face and made duck lips.

"Ooh pretty!" Nepeta applauded, and the two girls giggled.

"How are you and Rose?" Nepeta asked.

"Excellent. Our shop is also doing very well. We even have an employee now to run the register while I work here," Kanaya said, beaming.

"Oh really? Who is it?" Nepeta asked.

Kanaya chuckled. "Rose's older sister."

"She has a sister?"

"Roxy is her name. She's almost ten years older than her. She has a terrible alcohol addiction. Rose practically forced her into the position at an attempt to curb her bad habits."

"Wow...is she a good worker?"

"She is alright...but not worth the money she receives. She shows up late, leaves early, but does a decent job working the register I suppose. I guess she knows how to do basic math because so far we haven't _lost _any money."

Nepeta giggled.

"But what about you...relations wise, I mean. There's a certain air around you...are you and Karkat finally getting somewhere?"

Nepeta was a little offended, and also a little sad. "No...but you are right about the whole relationships thing...Eridan and I...well-"

"Please tell me you are not talking about Eridan, as in Eridan Ampora," Kanaya said, folding her arms in disappointment.

The girls were given three orders and began working on them.

"Yeah...but he's changed. I know you two fought a little, but he's actually kind of mature now. He still acts like a boy, no doubt about it, but he also acts...kind of like a gentleman. I don't know. It's weird. I didn't like him either in high school." She nervously giggled. "But now...I can't say the same."

Kanaya rolled her eyes as she finished a latte. "They asked for a grande...right? I hope so. Because that's what they're getting." She said, attempting to change the subject.

Nepeta obliged to her attempts, and stopped talking about him. They talked off and on for a few hours, up until there was only a half an hour left on their shift. Nepeta was working the cash register, and role playing on her phone because there was another person working a register and it was the slow hour.

In the background of a pretty heated hunting scenario, the door opened. She didn't acknowledge the customer as her fingers worked rapidly on her keypad.

"Nepeta...hey!" She heard a familiar voice call from the entrance.

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes shot up to Eridan Ampora, who was standing in the door way, a stupid half-smile on his face.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit," Eridan said.

"I didn't know you drank Starbucks," Nepeta replied, still a little in disbelief.

He half-smiled. "I don't really, truthfully. I usually get coffee from the cafe downtown."

"You should come here more often," Nepeta said, smiling slyly. In the back of her mind, she was in disbelief that she had even said something so flirtatious, but her thoughts were too focused on impressing him for that feeling to stay long.

He laughed quietly. "I think I will now that I know you work here. Even though it adds an extra ten minutes onto my route to school. I think I'll manage." He smiled and felt his cheeks burning. He attempted to pretend like his face was itching as he used one of his hands to cover up the redness.

"Anyways. I'd like two caramel macchiatos. One small, one medium," Eridan said.

Nepeta typed in his order and glanced back at the kitchen, where Kanaya eyed her disapprovingly and Nepeta returned the dirty look.

Eridan's face paled as he spotted Kanaya, but he couldn't help to snicker smugly at the thought of her making him his drink. High School was not a pleasant time for the pair, and the unpleasant memories still stuck. He briefly recalled her kicking him where it hurts and then choking him with his own scarf after he hit on her girlfriend. How was he supposed to know Rose was a lesbian? Her short skirt implied otherwise, and it's not like Amporas are known for not taking opportunities.

"So what brings you here today?" Nepeta asked him, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Vriska said she wanted Starbucks, and I thought I'd pay you a visit. Why? Do you not want me here?"

"You and Vriska are still...talking?" Nepeta asked, feeling hurt. In high school, Vriska and Eridan fought a lot. But they also flirted even more. There was even a rumor drifting around that they had sex. Nepeta chose to not believe that in that moment.

Eridan nervously laughed. "No, not like that. We both go to the same college and we both are majoring in the same subject so we've been getting together to study."

"School hasn't started yet though."

"Yeah, but we both have our books so we thought we'd review and look into the first few lessons now," Eridan said.

Nepeta nodded and Kanaya personally handed him his drinks instead of putting them at the end of the counter.

"Watch yourself Ampora. You hurt my girlfriend and you're not allowed to hurt my friend."

Nepeta blushed guiltily and Eridan quickly walked out without saying goodbye. And just like that, the moment was dead and Nepeta's heart sunk to the very bottom of her ribcage.

"Why would you say that?" Nepeta asked, the hurt apparent in her voice.

"I'm just looking out for you, dear," Kanaya said genuinely.

"Well I can look out for myself." Nepeta snarled.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Equius. "What is going on here?"

Kanaya looked at Nepeta, and when Nepeta didn't answer Kanaya answered for her.

"Nepeta and Eridan are...romantically interested in each other." She always knew how to get the point across, no matter who she was speaking to.

"You are romantically interested in him...in return? You two are both...no I will absolutely not allow this," Equius said, removing his hand and making fists.

"Too bad I'm 19 and you're not my father!" Nepeta said, getting frustrated.

Equius looked offended. "Take that back."

"No. It's true. You don't have to always look out for me. I can take care of myself." Nepeta said bitterly, turning away from him.

"Nepeta...I look out for you because I care about you..." Equius said.

Nepeta wished the hand on the clock would move faster. "Whatever."

Equius and Kanaya exchanged worried glances as both of them mentally debated what to do. In the end, they both just left her there, as Nepeta usually just has extreme mood swings that end with a little time. Kanaya, however, patted her back before leaving.

By the time her shift had finally drawn to a close, Nepeta was feeling chipper again but still was angry at Kanaya and Equius. She stripped off her apron and hat, grabbed her purse, and hurried out the door. She couldn't wait to hang out with Feferi. She really needed to talk to her about the events that took place today.


	7. Chapter 7

Nepeta walked into her apartment and made a quick phone call to Feferi to let her know she was home. After she hung up, she made a pot of green tea and tidied up her apartment a little bit. Feferi was at her apartment within fifteen minutes of the phone call, with all of Nepeta's things in hand. When Nepeta opened up the door, Feferi set down Nepeta's belongings and then picked her up in a hug in one swift motion.

Feferi set her down and closed the door behind her. After a brief pause she blurted out "Hi!"

Nepeta giggled "It's nice to see you too! Make yourself at home in the living room and I'll go get the tea."

"Okay! Are you sure you don't need a hand with anything?"

"No! I got it!"

Nepeta piled the tea cups, sugar cubes and honey in her arms and carefully made her way into the living room. She was sure not to step on Pounce as he slumbered in the middle of the kitchen floor. She set down the tea cups neatly and then placed the accessories in a heap on the table.

"Now to actually get the tea." Nepeta said, and Feferi giggled.

"So, how's working at Starbucks with Kanaya and Equius going for you? You've been working there for...three? No...four weeks right?" Feferi asked.

Nepeta emerged from the kitchen with the teapot in hand. "Actually I've been working there for two and a half months." She giggled. "And it's been going pretty okay! Eridan even stopped by today, which...actually ended a little badly."

"Why's that?" Feferi said as she took a teacup off of the table and held it up for Nepeta to pour tea into.

Nepeta sighed as she finished pouring tea for Feferi. She sat down and poured herself some, and then set the pot on the table. "Kanaya works there, you know. And she and Eridan didn't get along very well in high school, so you can only imagine what that reunion was like. And Equius also works there. He wasn't very happy about the whole thing either."

"Wait, how much do they know about you two?"

"Well, there's not much to know," Nepeta said with a sly smile. "I told them that I kinda liked him, and he kinda liked me. That's it."

"You didn't tell them that you two had sex?" Feferi asked.

Nepeta nearly spilled her tea. "What?! Jesus Christ Feferi we did not! I've only ever had one kiss from a boy! Well, two now-but really! Do you honestly think I'm sexually active?"

Feferi set her tea down on the table and folded her arms. "Damn. Excuse me. I just thought it was the perfect scenario, sorry. So he kissed you good bye then?"

Nepeta was flustered, but maintained her composure. "Yeah. But that was it."

There was a slight awkward silence, occupied by Feferi's fingernails tapping the china of her tea cup as she tossed around carefully the thoughts in her head.

Feferi took a deep breath before she spoke what she had been thinking. "You want my honest advice Nep? Stay away from him. He's not going to give you the type of relationship you want. I thought you had grown up, but you're still living in Junior High. You're not going to be able to handle the demands he's going to want from you." Feferi did not look at her when she said this, she didn't even face her. Instead, she looked outside the window and took a quick sip of her tea when she was finished.

Nepeta was in shock. She couldn't believe Feferi had the nerve to say that. Her face grew a dark shade of red and she clenched the hand that wasn't holding onto the tea cup into a fist.

"What's wrong with you? You're horrible!" tears stung her eyes and she tried her best to blink them away.

Feferi instantly looked regretful and grabbed Nepeta's hand. "Hey, hey...I'm sorry," She said, trying to calm her down. "That wasn't right, what I said. I'm sorry, I'm just irritated right now and I'm suffering a massive headache from my hangover."

Nepeta set her tea down and wiped away her tears. "It's okay. But...you didn't even have that much to drink last night? Even if you don't believe what you said was right...you still think it's true." She stuck out her bottom lip a little.

"Actually, I had quite a lot more to drink after you guys left." Feferi said, avoiding the subject slightly.

"You didn't drink and drive did you? How did you guys get home?"

Feferi bit her lip. "Don't get mad...I let Karkat sleep at my mom's house because it was in walking distance and she's not in town. We were both a little tipsy. Being underage and all, it was the best choice."

"Why would get mad?" Nepeta asked.

Feferi looked at her sympathetically and something clicked in Nepeta's mind, and she started crying again.

"You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

Feferi wasn't crying, but she was close to it. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Nep. We were drinking, we weren't thinking straight...we were home alone, I mean, what would you have done?"

"I wouldn't have slept with the guy my best friend's been in love with for the past four years!" Nepeta blurted out, rising to her feet.

A single tear fell down Feferi's cheek. "I'm sorry, it was a dumb mistake-"  
"Leave! Get the hell out of here you whore! I never want to talk to you again!" Nepeta interrupted.

"Don't call me a whore!" Feferi shouted back. "For Christ's sake Nepeta you've been liking him for years now and how far have you gotten? At least I'm not little miss perfect!"

"Why are you still here? Get out, get out!"

"_Fine!_ I'm leaving! Oh, and one more think before I go-" She stood up and leaned in close to Nepeta's face. "Eridan and I've screwed three times." She stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

Nepeta stood still where she was for a long time, staring at the door, eyes wide. Finally she broke down, slumped onto the couch, and cried herself to sleep. After all, if you had just learned your best friend's had sex with both the two guys you've fallen for, what would you do?

When she awoke, it was about ten pm. Her head throbbed and she felt as if she were going to throw up. When she went to stand up, the blood rushed to her head and she felt nauseous. In general, she felt like crap. She leaned on the walls as she made her way around the tiny apartment. To the bathroom to take some Advil for her headache and to actually use the bathroom. To the living room to put away the tea. Then to the fridge, just to see an empty whiteness staring back at her. It was too late to order anything, and she wasn't sure she was willing to make the trip to the store.

She retrieved her phone to find she had three missed calls and a new message, all from Equius. She bit her lip, he was probably upset with her for not answering him, and now she wasn't sure she wanted to ask him what she wanted to.

She gathered up the courage and called him anyways.

A solemn but yet still exceptionally strong voice answered the phone. "Nepeta?"

"Equius, I'm going to need you to do me a huge favor." She couldn't help but tear up when she heard his voice. She was a tad emotionally exhausted.

"Nepeta, what's wrong?"

"I-I just, please, come over to my apartment. I know it's late, but I haven't eaten all day and I really need to talk to you about...just, please come." Her voice failed on the last two words, and came out more as a squeak. Her lip was quivering and she had tear streaks on her cheeks again.

"I will make haste and bring food."

"Thank you so much..."

He hung up. Nepeta tossed her phone to the side and cradled her legs close to her chest. Everything ached. Everything was numb. She felt very alone.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is mostly an apology for the last one. I rushed the entire dispute between them, I know, but quite honestly this fic is the last thing on my mind as of late. :v (sorry, I still love you guys though!) I drew this one out a little bit more than necessary, but it's still cute so who cares? Also the last one was short, sorry. And there's not really any Erinep in this chapter! It's really just Nepeta Equius. Sorry for the bad portrayal of Equius and every other character, I tried to stay away from ooc as much as possible. Imma shut up now so you can read what you really care about! c:

I don't know what happened to the insert line option so just deal with this for now.

Nepeta had Pounce held tightly to her chest when Equius arrived. He had a bag of fast food in his hand, and he rushed to Nepeta's side.

"Why did you not return my calls?" He asked her.

Pounce had since then been sleeping soundly, but upon hearing Equius's thundering voice he scrambled out of Nepeta's arms to hide away somewhere. He didn't care for Equius much.

Nepeta threw herself onto Equius and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Equius! I'm so sad! I'm so sad!"

Equius held onto her tightly, and laid his head on top of hers. "Nepeta...what's wrong. Tell me." He spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

Nepeta sniffled and they parted. She sat down on the couch and Equius sat next to her, holding her hand. "I...I don't even know what to think. Feferi visited me a few hours ago, she said some very awful things...about Eridan, and Karkat. The things she said made me very upset...and..." she sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm such a mess."

"Do not insult yourself. You are a great person. Eat a little and tell me what happened afterwards." Equius said, giving her the fast food bag.

Nepeta quickly devoured the contents of the bag, barely listening to Equius complain the entire time how he wished he could have went with a healthier option, but it was too late to buy something from a healthier restaurant.

When they were both done, Equius grabbed them a blanket to share from Nepeta's bed room and sat with her. "Tell me what's going on, and what happened. I will then assess your problems however possible.

Nepeta sighed and pulled the majority of the blanket into a bundle on her lap and cuddled with it. "Well, to be honest...the majority of how I'm feeling right now it because of Eridan. You see, I didn't really like him when we were growing up, and even now still...I think I do but...I don't know. I'm just having a really hard time sorting out my feelings. I was hoping Feferi would have something encouraging to say, because she's known him forever...but it turns out to be the exact opposite. I...I still like Karkat a little, and I don't have any idea when I'll stop liking him...but Feferi said that she and Karkat...well, you know."

Nepeta blushed a little. Equius merely nodded for her to continue.

"...And as if that wasn't bad enough, she then went on to say that the same thing happened between her and Eridan...multiple times. She's my best friend...to hear her say those things...it was awful!" She started crying again. "I don't want boys to get in the way of my friendship with her, but I don't want to have to sacrifice both of the guys I like just to be friends with her either! ...And another thing, no one approves of the feelings Eridan and I share...no matter how questionable they are on my side...does that mean I should just stop liking him? What if I forget about Karkat and start investing myself in Eridan, and Karkat starts liking me? What if the same thing happens but with Eridan?!" She let out an angry yell and pounded on her head multiple times with her fists.

Equius quickly grabbed her wrists and held them to his chest. "First of all, fists are for self-defense, _not _self-harm. Second, you should stop crying, because all the mightiest warriors never shed a tear." He wiped away her tears while still holding on to her.

"I haven't been feeling all that mighty recently," Nepeta said solemnly, sniffling a little.

"Well I'm here now, so I can be mighty for you," Equius said, letting go of her wrists to ruffle her hair.

Nepeta playfully batted away his hands and Equius smiled.

"...but still, I'm really happy you came out here and brought me food and all, but I still don't know what to do."

"You should address whoever you feel is causing the most trouble. I will gladly use my superior strength to put Ampora in his place." Equius said.

"No, no! See that's what I mean! No one likes him but me, and I don't want to lose my friends because of a relationship..."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't become involved with him," Equius said.

"I want to become involved with him! I have never had a boyfriend! I have never known what it is like to love someone and be loved in return! I just want to call somebody mine and belong to someone in return! I'm tired of being alone!" Nepeta cried.

"You are never alone, you have me."

"I mean..._more than you, _Equius. I know how lucky I am to have you by my side forever, but I just want..._more_...does that make me a bad person?"

Equius petted Nepeta's head, smoothing out her messy hair in the process. "No. I think we all want a little more. And that's okay. If some people leave you, then that's just the price you have to pay. I, for one, will never leave you, nor smite any relationship that forms between you two.

"Do you mean that?" Nepeta squeaked, tears of joy now flowing down her face.

Equius offered a light smile. "Would I ever lie to you in means other than protecting you?"

Nepeta laughed and tackle-hugged him, sending the two of them tumbling onto the floor. Equius blushed and pulled her off of him. "Perhaps I should add, maybe we should reduce the amount of physical contact in our relationship."

Nepeta cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Like hugs? You don't like hugs?"

"Well, if you're going to have a boyfriend, then...it will just seem suspicious...and it's obvious now who your heart truly lies...or does not lie with," Equius said, scratching the back of his neck and turning red.

Nepeta was still for a moment, before she burst into a big grin. "Oh Equius, you'll always be my best friend, you know that right?"

"Of course I do Nepeta, that's why I wish I could still have your innocence at times." Equius said, smiling wistfully at her.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Nepeta asked. "Besides using strength to do...whatever you were gonna do."

"Do whatever feels right. I think you should talk to Eridan. If anyone will know where to guide you best, it's him. It appears to me that your relationship with Karkat is in the same place it was several years ago, and won't be advancing any time soon-"

"Hey!" Nepeta said defensively. Equius raised his hand to silence her.

"-but Eridan does seem genuinely interested in you. If you just told him what you're feeling and what your thoughts are, I'm sure the two of you will work something out. But in the end, whatever you decide should be your decision. Don't let anyone else make one for you; they can assist in the process, but don't let anyone control your choices."

"I know, I know. I'll be careful, promise. Now you have to promise me you won't get invested in any crazy love triangles with Aradia. Because I couldn't deal with that." She punched him in the arm playfully.

"That won't be necessary; I don't allow myself to be controlled by my emotions as you do," Equius said, sitting himself back on the couch. He helped her up on the couch after he was seated.

"I was just messin' with ya was all." Nepeta smiled guiltily.

"It's late, is there anything else you needed me for?" Equius asked.

"Wait-you're leaving already? You just got here..." Nepeta whimpered, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Nepeta, we have to work tomorrow...it's nearly midnight..." Equius said.

"I know...but you've been gone for weeks...and...well; I missed you, Equius." Nepeta said solemnly.

Equius's expression quickly turned a little sad, but sympathetic still. "Perhaps...I can stay longer. Is it okay with you if I just sleep here?"

"Sure! It can be like a slumber party! Just like we used to! Oh I wish I had a bigger living room like yours where we made forts!" Nepeta said, excited.

"-Except, no sleeping bags. We aren't seven anymore. I'll sleep on the couch. And...no forts."

"Okay..." Nepeta said, sad but understanding.

As Equius started cleaning off the table of the fast food and tea from earlier, he discovered a book. "Is this...our freshman yearbook?"

Nepeta glanced over to the book he was motioning to. "It is! I was doing some rearranging the other day, I just kinda set it there and furgot about it."

Equius's mouth twitched into a slight smile.

Nepeta giggled. "What? What are you all smiley for?"

"You used a cat pun. I don't believe you've used one over the entirety of my visit."

Nepeta blushed. "...Really?"

Equius nodded. "Hey. Let's look at the yearbook after I'm done cleaning. Which, I shouldn't be doing, by the way. Are you keeping up on your tidying like I instructed you to?"

"Why, of course! Just don't go into my room!" Nepeta said playfully.

Equius only sighed and disposed of the trash and put away the left-overs from earlier. He then took the teacups into the kitchen. Nepeta listened to him doing the dishes while she stared out the window. She was so happy to have Equius here with her. She couldn't imagine spending this night alone. She didn't want to imagine it.

When the sound of clattering dishes and faucet water ceased, Nepeta turned to see Equius sitting down on the couch next to her. He opened the book, and Nepeta snuggled up next to him. He cast a disapproving look down at her.

"What? ...Oh come on, this can't be _too_ physical." Nepeta said, annoyed.

"Fine; but after today-no more. _I mean it._"

"Oh shut up you big dummy," Nepeta said, as she started turning the pages.

"Oh hey! I remember this! Back when Terezi and I were in drama and you were in photography!" Nepeta said, pointing to a picture of Terezi and Nepeta hugging onstage, in full costume.

"I can't believe that blind girl managed to intimidate me into putting that image in the yearbook," Equius said, looking embarassed.

"...I heard she got surgery, she can see now. But she and that Makara kid got into some sort of fight. Karkat wouldn't stop talking about it fur weeks," Nepeta said, turning a few more pages.

"Wait-go back one," Equius quickly said.

Nepeta turned back one page.

Equius pointed to a picture of Aradia and Sollux.

"Oh wow! Look how different they look!" Nepeta exclaimed.

Equius snarled a little. "It's not that. Captor and Aradia were once in a relationship. _Four years ago. _Why is he still seeing her? Why was he with her when she came to see _me?_"

"Hey, don't be like that. After all, she's dating you not him anyways. They're just really good friends is all. Like you and me!" Nepeta said, beaming at him.

Equius sighed and put an arm around her, careful not to crush her with his immense strength. "Yes. Just like you and me."

They eventually reached the section of the yearbook containing their class pictures. Nepeta went along the rows and rows of pictures making comments about each one she stumbled upon that rung a bell.

"Hey...look at how cute Karkat was! His voice still wasn't deep until the second semester of Sophomore year!"

"Nepeta..."

"Hehe! Sorry!"

"Oh my goodness! Look at how pawsitively cute you were!"

"Please, you're embarassing me."

"Oh gosh are you kidding me? I look sooo much worse! I had a baby face!"

"You have always been beautiful on the inside and out."

"Aww thanks! -Hey! Look at Tavros! He wasn't in a wheel chair back then..."

"That was most unfortunate."

"Yeah...I hope he will learn how to walk again."

"Hopes for his recovery are futile."

"Oh! Look at Feferi! We didn't even know each other back-" Nepeta stopped.

"Hm?"

"I...never mind. You know Equius, that was a crazy year. We met all of our friends that year. And honestly, I don't remember much before then."

"Not all of our friends. We knew Karkat, Terezi, a few others most likely-and each other."

"Well, yeah, but we met all of our other friends, and our new friends met our old friends and introduced us to their friends...just like it was supposed to be that way, y'know?"

"I suppose. But when was the last time you talked to Terezi? Do remember the last time all twelve of us were actually in each other's company? Everyone's moved on, it was fun while it lasted."

"Which is another thing...Feferi said I'm still living in Junior High...do you think Ihaven't moved on? Am I not mature?"

"Your body is mature. Your mind is...not as much. You have strong values and beliefs, which is excellent, but you could use a little more strengthening. I don't think you've gone through enough serious complications to have a mind that would be considered mature. Do you understand?"

"...Yeah. I suppose you're right."

"Don't think I am criticizing you, Nepeta. You are a great person, who has a lot of potential. But you have yet to fully grow up."

"Do you think you're mature?" Nepeta asked.

"Yes."

And there was silence. Equius closed the yearbook. "Get some sleep. It's late."

"I'll try."

Nepeta pulled herself off of the couch. She went into her bed room, pulled the sheet off of her bed, and grabbed her biggest pillow. She walked back out to the living room and handed them to Equius. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about putting everything back when you wake up, just leave it, I'll get it cleaned up later. I'm going to take a shower-you know where everything is if you need something. My home is your home."

Equius nodded. "I am very tired. I will most likely be asleep when you are done showering. In that case, good night Nepeta."

"Good night, Equius."

She began to walk away.

"Oh, and Nepeta..." Equius said.

"Yeah?"

He was silent for a short while. "Sorry we didn't get to make a fort."

Nepeta only smiled at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Can you guys believe it? Homestuck's been updated! So excited! Unfortunatly, that will mean the end of our comic soon. However, this fic will last quite a while longer so we've got something to look forward to! c;

This chapter is my longest yet in this fic! And it's a fun one!

* * *

Nepeta awoke the next morning to her alarm. She rolled over and turned it off, then went to check on Equius. The couch was empty, and the blanket and sheet were folded on the armrest semi-neatly with the pillow on top.

"Oh Equius." Nepeta sighed. She couldn't help but smile. He never did listen to her.

She got ready for work and fed Pounce. She made sure she wasn't forgetting anything before she left, and then departed. This morning she wasn't feeling as awake or energetic as she usually is, so she decided to stop by a little coffee house a few blocks from her apartment building.

She had never visited this coffee house before, so she felt a little nervous before going in but got over it pretty quickly upon seeing the cashier.

"I've told you. We only serve your artificial pumpkin coffee in the fall season." Terezi said, giving the first costumer in a long line an irritable look.

"But it's August, that's close enough right? Last time I was here they started serving it in July! They just didn't put up any of the ads until September!" The customer said.

Terezi blinked slowly before answering with an abrupt "No they didn't."

"I swear...why can't you just give me my drink?"

Terezi groaned and banged her head on the counter.

Nepeta couldn't help but giggle and decided now would be a good time to intervene.

"Terezi! Hey!" She called as she ran up to the counter.

Terezi shot up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Nepeta! Is that you?"

The two long-departed friends embraced. "It's been soo long! I missed you so much!" Nepeta couldn't help but get a little misty-eyed. "How did that law school thing go for you?"

"Positively horrid. I've decided to wait until I'm actually eligible for college before I become a student there this time," Terezi said, finishing off with her famous cackle.

"That might not be a bad idea!" Nepeta said while giggling. They then pulled apart to discover that they were both teary-eyed.

"Your eyes!" Nepeta gasped, noticing a dramatic change in her old friend's appearance.

"Yeah, I got surgery to repair them. I have to wear glasses now, but I've forgotten how wonderful colors look and how beautiful my friends are!"

"Awe! I'm so happy for you!"

"Excuse me, but I'm still waiting to get my drink," the customer said.

"Sorry, shop's closed, come back when you aren't an idiot," Terezi said, not paying much attention to him.

"We really need to get lunch together sometime!" Nepeta said.

"Agreed. I missed you wayy to much! How about tomorrow?"

"Okay! Can you give me your number? I'll text you tonight."

What was supposed to be just a two-minute long trip turned into a ten-minute long trip, and made Nepeta late for work. The girls chatted through the entire process of Nepta ordering a coffee and a large amount of time afterwards. Only when Nepeta checked the time did they stop talking, and said their goodbyes.

Work for Nepeta was uneventful until she and Kanaya's usual small chat turned into an important conversation.

"Oh! Before I forget Nepeta, here's something I thought you might want to take a look at," Kanaya said, running to the break room to get her purse. There weren't enough employees to worry about theft if you left your purse or wallet back there. She came back with at first glance just appeared to be a large index card.

Nepeta took it and read the headline out loud.

"Kanaya Maryam and Rose Lalonde invite you to celebrate the bond of matrimony- OH my goodness _Kanaya_!"

Nepeta tackle hugged Kanaya. "I'm so happy for you two this is so exciting!"

Kanya laughed and returned the hug. Nepeta violently rocked Kanaya back and forth as they both laughed uncontrollably. They parted, and continued laughing for a minute more.

When they both regained their breath, Kanaya continued. "Anyways, we both want to have a big ceremony. Naturally not having a groom, there are no groomsmen. Instead, we're going to allow our bridesmaids choose who they want to be partnered with in the wedding party. Rose and I will confirm, as we're not going to let random people just hop on because they want to. But anyways, the reason being for me telling you all this is because we were wondering if you'd like to be one of our bridesmaids?"

Nepeta practically screamed. It was only just a squeal though, but still loud and ear drum-shattering. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" Nepeta grabbed Kanaya's wrists as she jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my _gosh!_ I'm so excited! This is pawsitively wonderful!"

Kanaya giggled beside herself as she watched Nepeta nearly lose her mind with excitement. She and Rose had been dating for a very long while now, and they knew there was no one else for them. They were perfect together in every way, and were eager to finalize it. Kanaya was even more ecstatic to have such a supportive friend as Nepeta, who didn't even question their love-as it should be.

"When's the wedding?" Nepeta asked, now firmly on her feet but gripping ever tighter on Kanaya's wrists.

"If you'd bothered to read the invitation you'd know," Kanaya said jokingly.

Amidst her excitement, Nepeta had dropped the invitation on the floor. As soon as she bent down to pick it up and let go of Kanaya's wrists, Kanaya threw her hands behind her back to not allow them to be tortured again.

"It's in six months. A March wedding, a little odd I know. Rose was all for the symbolic meaning it held. Spring is the start of new life, and despite our entire lives surrounding each other these past couple years, Rose believes this wedding will be the start of a new life for us. It's whatever to me, but if she's happy then who cares, you know?"

Kanaya was rambling a bit, but it was all she'd been thinking about lately. Rose wanted to keep it as much as a secret as possible until the invitations were out. Now that Nepeta knew she felt relieved to be able to talk about it openly. Nepeta didn't mind her ramblings, though. As a matter of fact, she thought it made the whole event that much more special. Nepeta loved romance and everything to do with it. And Kanaya x Rose had been her "One True Pair" for ages. Now that it was confirmed, she was brimming with excitement, joy, jolly, cheer, warmth and basically all of the above and more. Hearing Kanaya go on and on about even the tiniest detail just proved that they were the truest of true pairs. Possibly. Her sights were starting to move towards herself and Eridan; but those types of ships didn't really count, did they?

"So basically give me a ring within a few weeks once you've decided who your groomsman will be. I'll run it by Rose and it'll all be set!" Kanaya said, beaming.

"Oh! I most certainly will! And I've already got my number one bachelor in mind!" Nepeta said, her heart racing ever faster.

"Is that so? You and Karkat will be cute together," Kanaya said with a wink. "There's no way Rose could deny that."

Nepeta's smile faded in an instant. Her eyes were vacant, and she blinked once, very slowly, just to make sure that's what she'd just heard.

"Karkat and I have been very good friends, as you already knew. I was secretly wishing you'd pick him. Although there is Terezi to worry about, I am positive she'll find a substitute. I couldn't imagine my big day without him!" Kanaya beamed.

Thoughts began to race at thousand miles in her mind. They jumped between Karkat, Eridan, Feferi, Kanaya, and Terezi. For starters, she was really trying to get over Karkat. It wouldn't be easy, but this certainly wouldn't make it any less difficult. She was still somewhat friends with Feferi...at least, she somewhat hoped she was. If Karkat and Feferi were in any sort of relationship, that would make things incredibly messy. Now Eridan and Terezi...was she really going to deny Eridan this? To show him that she liked him in return? And Terezi...she didn't quite know the status on their relationship. What if Terezi has strong feelings for Karkat as she once had? How would that affect their newly-requited relationship? And lastly her poor Kanaya..._I was secretly wishing you'd pick him...I couldn't imagine my big day without him._

Realizing she'd been silent for too long, Nepeta recalled her abilities from the high school drama club and put on a face of disbelief, as well as a hint of jest. "How'd you know? You know me _too _well Kanaya!"

Kanaya, although noted of her extended silence, smirked. "I'm just glad you didn't pick Ampora is all it comes down to, I guess."

Nepeta's heart sank but her smile grew wider. "Well, I am very happy for you two. I am confident this wedding will be _purrrrfect _in every way pawsible."

Kanaya beamed at her.

A little while later, Nepeta was in her car heading back to her apartment. What was she going to do about this huge mess she'd gotten herself into? She knew she couldn't go with Karkat, but she didn't know how she wasn't going to now. She would probably talk to Terezi about it over lunch tomorrow, but then if Terezi went with Karkat, would she be able to go with Eridan? Kanaya obviously doesn't like him, and disapproves of their relationship. She imagined Rose didn't like him all that much either, considering those two share practically the same thoughts.

Nepeta was completely zoned out in her thoughts, and was barely focusing on driving. Equius never let her drive when he was with her for this reason. He also said she needed to work on her multi-tasking skills, which she quickly replied with a _'I'm very skilled at multiple tasks, thank you very much.' _She hadn't realized what he had meant by that at the time, of course.

As her thoughts wandered further and further astray, the road did as well. Suddenly while thinking of what kind of cake they would serve at their wedding, and hoping dearly it wouldn't be red velvet, she saw the rear end of a Prius approaching faster and faster. She slammed on her breaks as hard as she could, but her car wasn't the best, and took longer than it should have to stop. She heard the crush of metal, and her car lurched to a stop. Her head whip lashed and slammed into the seat. The airbag didn't deploy, which she would be thankful for later-nursing an already awful headache.

The driver of the Prius stormed out. He was a round man wearing a dress shirt, tie, and jeans. Nepeta wasn't known for her fashion sense but this guy certainly had none whatsoever.

"My new car!" he exclaimed, and put his hands to his head. If he had any hair, he would be pulling it out, she decided.

"Sorry!" Nepeta said, getting out of her car. "I'm really sorry!"

"Sorry! I'm full well expecting more than a damned sorry asshole!"

She snarled and folded her arms. "_Well _fuck you too asshole!"

"This is a new car! I just got this a week ago! I don't have insurance!"

Nepeta placed her hands on her hips in the sassiest way possible. "I hate to be the one to break the news, _pal, _but this car ain't new. Last I checked the year was 2014, not 2008."

He gritted his teeth at her. "You whore! Why don't you occupy that mouth with something you're more used to than talkin' to me, eh?!"

Nepeta was speechless. She just stared at him, mouth agape, with a look of horror, anger and bewilderment.

She heard footsteps run up behind her. "Is everything okay here?" She heard Equius's strong voice ask. They had the same shift, so she should have known he would have made an appearance.

"Thank God someone who isn't a complete idiot! She just rear ended me! And now she's being a complete bitch!" The man exclaimed, pointing his finger at Nepeta all the while.

Nepeta was used to being insulted. She was used to throwing back sassier insults. But with the adrenaline from the wreck and a complete stranger becoming so quickly cross, she was close to breaking down.

Suddenly, the light from the sun was gone and Nepeta was sent into darkness. She looked up to see Equius standing protectively in front of her, casting his massive shadow over her. His hand was held out behind him, and she latched onto it firmly. Feeling comforted by his presence, she stepped out behind him, but only slightly.

"How _dare _you call her such a revolting name! How _dare _you insult her! You don't even know her! I do not know the circumstances of the wreck, but I do know that it was a mistake! She had no intentions of getting into this accident; I know this for a fact!" Equius said. As he spoke, his hand tightened and pulled Nepeta closer.

The man was in complete shock. "I...she just...!"

"I will give you my number, and the _three_ of us can meet to discuss insurance. You will, from this day forth, _never_ speak to her again," Equius stated.

Nepeta had known him basically her entire life. He rarely acted out so quickly, but she was thankful for his protection. Even so, the rate at which he spoke out against him and even so harshly, it scared her a little. She was thankful she wasn't on the bald man's side. Equius was tall, obviously well built, and had one of the deepest voices Nepeta's ever heard.

Equius stood his ground. He knew that the man wouldn't act out against them, and most certainly not Nepeta, but he could feel her trembling behind him. She was scared. And if he hadn't stepped in when he did...fear gripped his heart at the thought.

He let go of Nepeta's hand and walked over to the man to give him his number. Meanwhile, Nepeta looked at the damage inflicted on their cars. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be from the noise it had made, but still looked expensive.

"Nepeta?"

She turned around to see Eridan, who looked frightened beyond measure. He quickly pulled her into his arms, and she felt a wave of pain rush to her head.

"Ow, ow," she said, stepping back. She put a hand to her head, and felt something wet. She pulled back her hand to discover blood on her fingers.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, throwing her hand to her head again. And then she remembered Eridan, and pulled him into a brief hug, which he returned. She pulled away and pointed to an open wound on her head. "Is it bad?" she asked, biting her lip.

Eridan looked down at her, and his heart skipped a little. Despite the blood on her forehead, she looked exceptionally cute from this angle. He briefly recalled Feferi looking the same way, eyes wide, face a little flushed, and that adorable lip bite that just made the entire look.

"Here," he said quietly. He slowly pulled her hand away from her forehead to examine the wound. He leaned in closer, and she could feel his breaths on her head. Her heart started racing and she felt a lump in her throat. She didn't know what excited her more, the wreck or Eridan's presence alone.

"It's not bad. It's going to need more than a band aid, but you'll live," Eridan said, letting go of her hand and standing up straight again. He thrust his hands into his pant pockets. "What happened here?"

Nepeta sighed. "It's silly. It was a dumb mistake on my part. I was distracted and didn't hit the brakes in time."

"No one got hurt right? How's the driver of the other car?"

"Equius is dealing with him. Trust me, the driver is _just fine._"

At this moment Equius walked over to Nepeta. "Eridan. I am..._surprised_...to see you here."

Eridan nodded, but the look on his face implied that he was a little conflicted at seeing Equius too. He turned back to Nepeta. "But otherwise, you're fine-right?" He asked.

Nepeta thought for a moment. She had been so busied that she hadn't noticed the injury on her head, but otherwise she felt fine. "I'm okay. Just a little shaken up is all." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Nepeta, the man is calling the authorities. We are going to try to deal with everything tonight, so that means you'll have to stay out here a little late, okay?" Equius said kindly.

Nepeta looked frightened. "The cops? I'm not in trouble am I...? I didn't mean to-"

Equius placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nepeta, you're not in trouble. They just need to talk to you. Make sure you weren't drunk or trying to hit him. The paramedics are going to take a look at you too just to make sure you're not seriously injured. You're not in trouble, okay?"

Nepeta nodded and looked up at Eridan. A deep scowl was etched into his face. "Well. I'll be going now, I'm not needed here."

Nepeta's heart sank. "Wait!" She ran to him and latched onto his arm. She nearly pulled the two of them down onto the street, but he regained himself and glanced at her.

"Please stay I really want you here...can you just stay for a little while?" Nepeta begged.

He looked down at her with a mixed expression of hurt and sympathy. She stared back at him with those big, brilliant eyes from earlier. He could've sworn they were glistening with a hint of tears. He felt like a third wheel watching them, and that was something he vowed to himself to never stand for. But the look in her eyes nearly implied that she didn't just want him here, but needed him. "...okay, I'll stay."

She wrapped his arms around his torso, and for the third time in five minutes, they hugged. This time though, she held onto him tightly-as tight as she could-and he couldn't help but feel pained for her as he hugged her back. She practically radiated fear that he could sense by just being in her presence.

They pulled away, and it was Equius's turn to scowl. His was not nearly as prominent as Eridan's but he still felt the same-perhaps, a little less intense.

"Um...not trying to be rude, but why are you here?" Nepeta asked Eridan.

"I was wondering the same thing," Equius said, folding his arms. This stance just emphasized his muscled figure, and was quite intimidating to Eridan.

"I texted you a few times and you didn't reply, so I decided to stop by your work and...check on you. I saw the wreck, I hoped it wasn't you, but I'm just glad you're ok now."

"You were going to come and check on me because I didn't answer your texts?" Nepeta asked, her face and tone unreadable.

Eridan unconsciously searched her expression for the smallest hint of amusement or happiness, his anxieties rising that she would think bad of him, that he was obsessive or something like that. "Well, I mean...I was close s-so I thought-"

"That was really...nice of you," Nepeta said, cutting him off. A light blush crossed her face and she smiled at him.

He sighed and smiled bashfully in return. "I better go park my car somewhere...I just pulled over and put my hazards on because I didn't know I was staying...I'll be right back." He ran off with a quick wave.

Nepeta smiled lightly and waved back.

Equius watched him leave with mixed feelings. Nothing was going to happen between him and Nepeta, he knew that. They were too close, and he was now dating Aradia. But he couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken at the scene that had just played before him. He had always viewed Nepeta as his little sister, in one way or another. Perhaps these feelings of heartbreak were not because he felt attraction to her, but that someone else did. He noticed the way she had looked at Eridan...he couldn't deny her from seeing him. But he couldn't just let her go...she could get hurt. And if she became involved with him...he wouldn't be the most important man in her life anymore. His voice would always come second. She would never belong to him. She would belong to someone else, far away from his protection.

Nepeta sensed his sadness and grabbed his hand. She didn't look at him, she just looked at her feet, smiling slightly at the ground with a look he hadn't seen often on her face. A look of love. He looked down at his feet too and gently squeezed her hand. She squeezed his in return and that was enough. While she may not be his, she would still be there. It was enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Here we are at chapter 10! I just wanted to give some shout-outs to some of my awesome readers to kinda celebrate. :)

-F4BP30PL3 has been reviewing since I first posted the fic and always leaves great reviews. :)

-ponythekidrs has left awesome reviews! c:

-PrincessCarly28 left an awesome spam that I very much enjoyed waking up to. 'u'

I love all my readers x10! Even those I didn't shout out are hella rad. B) I'm super sorry for late update, &amp; I think the next one will take a while too. Sorry!

Trigger warning at the end, use of cigarettes.

* * *

When the police arrived, Nepeta was interviewed by the police as predicted. The paramedics weren't needed, and she was grateful she would be spared an interview. When the officers talked to the man, Equius stood nearby to assure he said nothing he'd regret.

While the police and paramedics were finishing up and left her alone for a little while, Nepeta decided to call her mother. She went to the car to retrieve her purse, which had her cell phone in it. She checked to see she had three missed messages, and five missed phone calls. She raised an eyebrow and saw that four of the missed calls were from her mother, and everything else was from Eridan. She gulped. Her mother was always unhappy when Nepeta didn't answer her calls. And now she'd have to tell her she'd just been in a wreck.

Nepeta sighed and sat down in the driver's seat, feet hanging out of the open car door. She stared at her phone, biting her lip nervously. This phone call was not going to be fun. She knew she would have to get this over with eventually and pressed the call button.

The phone didn't even ring a complete round before her mom picked it up.

_"Nepeta? Is that you?"_

"Hi, mom. It's Nep."

A sigh could be heard on the other end. _"Why didn't you return my calls? Equius has been texting me for the past hour on everything that's been going on...why is it I hear from him and not you first? Do you understand how serious of a situation this is?" _

Nepeta frowned. "Of course I do mom. That's why I called."

_"You better be glad you called when you did. Your father's listening too. We've been trying to decide how to punish you. So maybe the three of us can talk it out right now."_

"Mom you can't! I'm 18 and living on my own now! I'm not a kid anymore!"

_"And how do you expect to pay for this?" _

"Well..."

_"Exactly. You need your father and I, Nepeta." _The voices of her mother and father could faintly be heard in the distance as they discussed something.

"Mom this is unfair," Nepeta said, her comment looked over by the people on the other end.

The voices continued on in the background for a little while, and then silenced. Nepeta's mom returned. _"We'll be visiting you in two days from now-Thursday. We have a lot to talk about."_

Her mother hung up without saying goodbye and Nepeta groaned. She hung her head and saw a shadow appear at her feet. She glanced up to see Eridan standing before her, hand awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey... was that your parents?"

Nepeta cocked her head to the side. She hadn't really been paying attention to the world around her as she conversed with her mom. "Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?" She asked, ignoring his question.

Eridan blushed slightly. "I...it just sounded serious was all. I wasn't actually listenin' to what you were saying, if that's what you were thinking."

"Oh," Nepeta said. "Yeah, it was my mom. They're coming from West Virginia in a few days to do who knows what to me. I'm in a lot of trouble."

Eridan sat down on the road, with his back on the car. "Why are you in trouble?"

"I need money. They're mad this happened. They don't think I'm responsible, it goes on." Nepeta's face looked sullen the as the conversation carried on.

"That's bullshit. Like it's your fault you got into a crash. I mean, you could've been killed, and they got the nerve to be mad at you? Fucking stupid. Parents. Fuckin' hate em."

Nepeta's heart sank a little. "I didn't even think about getting hurt or killed. But it is my fault the whole thing happened. It was a rear-end and everything. It's always the second driver's fault."

"Well, it's not like you meant to," Eridan offered.

Nepeta just shrugged and accepted that she just wasn't going to be cheered up, especially after that phone call. Eridan, however, wasn't quite ready to admit defeat just yet.

"And really, did they always treat you like this? Just givin' you punishments and stuff for things you didn't even do?"

Nepeta frowned. "Well, they're just protecting me. They love me, I know. I love them too. They wouldn't ever try to hurt me in any way, or anything like that. They're just protective is all."

Eridan scoffed. "Your parents sound nothing like my dad."

"How's that?" Nepeta asked.

"They love you."

Nepeta's heart sank even lower in her chest. "Oh Eridan...I'm pawsitive he loves you...just might not show it."

"Oh yeah, I bet. Nothing says 'I love you son' more than cigar burns all over your arms, and gettin' called a queer on a daily basis," Eridan said, his voice laced with venom. He hated his dad, he hated his entire family, if he would even call it that. It was just him, his older brother, and his dad. And it was miserable.

He had successfully managed to push them out of his life for good on his 18th birthday, when he moved out. But even still they somehow managed to reappear in his life, like right now in this conversation with Nepeta. Sometimes, he wished he didn't even have a family.

Nepeta placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and saw that she was on the verge of tears, but still casting him a warm smile.

"What...why are you crying?" Eridan asked, scooting towards her. He pulled her hand from his shoulder and held it in his.

"I mean..." Nepeta started. "It's not okay for you to feel like that. You have a family, even if you aren't related to them. You have all your friends, and...and you have me."

Eridan felt a pang in his heart. He let go of Nepeta's hand and turned away. "Please. Everyone I know hates me." His voice was low, and hurt.

"That's not true!" Nepeta insisted. She hugged him from behind and whispered into his ear; "I don't hate you Eridan Ampora. Even if at first we didn't like each other that's because we didn't know each other. I will always be your friend and your family."

Eridan felt as if he were on the verge of tears as well. His entire life was filled with self-loathe and loneliness. Never was anyone eager to claim him as a friend, not even Feferi. But that word, _family_ now that was something else. His idea of family was never complete or accurate. He didn't know what being in a family was like. He didn't even know what it looked like. The only time he'd been to a friend's house was with Feferi; and she didn't have a father figure around. Her mother was nearly abusive, and almost always away for business. Eridan's view of family was never a formulated thought, and never really associated with anyone.

But now he had someone who considered him family, someone who he could consider family too. And in those few moments she spoke those words to him, he felt a strange feeling rise up in his chest and sent his heart beating faster than ever before.

It felt good in the first few short milliseconds, but as they stayed there, the feeling also stayed there, and he began to fear it. He even felt a little nauseous. Whatever this feeling was, he'd hoped it would go away soon, because it was unpleasant.

They were quiet for a short while, watching the cars drive by. Suddenly, Nepeta's face lit up like she was remembering something. "Hey! Um, this might be a weird time, but I need your help with something."

Eridan looked up at her. The expression she was making made it seem as if she were regretting what she had just said. She was doing that adorable little lip bite again, the rest of her features following the same pattern as they had before. Her eyes seemed to be just a little wider, if it were even possible, wavering with concern and worry.

"Well...what do you need help with?" Eridan asked.

Nepeta sighed and fiddled with her fingers. Her face paled remarkably within a few seconds. "Okay, well. I just need some advice."

Eridan grimaced. "I don't think I'm your guy. The advice I give isn't usually..._healthy._"

"Well...I guess I'm not looking so much for your advice as I am your opinion. You're pretty good with opinions right?" She smiled a little and he smirked, and when he didn't respond immediately she continued. "Well. I don't know how to say this without offending you."

"Well now that you've brought it up you're _going_ to have to say it, so might as well get it over with," Eridan said sassily.

Nepeta flinched at his frankness, but obliged. "Someone told me that I should talk about this with you, so I guess now that we're here...oh, fuck it. I still have feelings for Karkat. But everyone knows that's never going to happen. But, I also over the past few days...started to like you too." Nepeta blushed intensely. "The thing is though. Everyone I know doesn't really like you. They think that you're a bad person and I'm too much of a good person." Nepeta was mentally punching herself in the face. She slid out of the car and sat next to him. "But I don't think you're a bad person. I think you're a good person with a bad reputation. I've already started losing friends just by liking you. I just...I just want to know what to do. I'm so lost."

Eridan was silent for a few moments. He looked away from her, his face crestfallen. Nepeta knew it wasn't the place, but in that moment she wanted to do nothing more than wrap her arms around him and kiss him on the cheek. She knew her attraction to him was growing rapidly, and she wanted nothing more for everything to be right, and be in a nice, easy relationship with him.

Eridan pulled up his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. "I think that, if I'm already causing you this much trouble, that maybe you should just forget about me. Let me guess, Equius was the one who told you to talk to me? That means you had talked to him first. I know just Sunday morning we were nearly strangers, but even so if we're to become anything-I can't be second. You can't still like other guys."

Nepeta was shocked. "But...but what about Feferi? You still like her."

"That's different."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"It just _is,_ okay?" He scowled and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

Nepeta watched him quietly. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it using a lighter from his pocket. He was scowling the entire process. He shoved the pack into his pocket with a little more force that was needed. He did the same thing with his wallet and blew an exaggerated puff of smoke in the air.

"I'm sorry." Nepeta said quietly. She knew she had hurt him with what she had said. She regretted it the moment she brought it up. But she also knew he had to know what was going on. It hurt, and either way it would've hurt. She's never been one to handle her problems on her own. Even still, what hurt the most was the fact that he told her to forget about him.

"For what?" He wasn't asking the question out of curiosity, but instead almost with spite.

"I just am."

"You can't be sorry for nothing."

"Well I just was."

Eridan sighed and stood up. With his free hand, he offered Nepeta help up onto her feet. She took it reluctantly, but still held on tight to his hand longingly.

"I need to go. I've got a test tomorrow I haven't studied for."

"Are we going to talk again?" Nepeta asked him. The question was simple, but they both knew what it really meant for them. She was asking if they were ever going to become something more than what they were now, or if what they were now was going to disintegrate.

Eridan blew another puff of smoke in the air thoughtfully. "I don't want to be the reason you lose all your friends. I would never want to hurt you. If you think that this isn't going to work out-even the slightest doubt, leave here and now."

Nepeta nodded, but didn't want to accept it. "Goodbye, Eridan."

He nodded and walked away. Nepeta watched him go, a trail of smoke following him. He walked with the usual strut of his, except with his head held a little lower. Despite the fact that she was staring at the back of his head, she could feel the sorrow emanating off of him, or maybe she was mistaking that for the sorrow in her heart.

"Nepeta, it is time to go." She turned around. The man's car that she had hit was gone, and so was he. Equius placed an awkward hand on her shoulder. Nepeta nodded and sighed. She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, Eridan was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Equius drove her home. He had to stop and buy them food since Nepeta's fridge, stomach, and pockets were empty. They ordered food in a drive through and ate it in the parking lot of her apartment. And just sitting in the car-she felt guilt wear her heart down, and didn't even feel like getting out of her car and walking up to her apartment. She didn't want to lose Eridan, not after they just started forming something of a relationship. And she most certainly didn't want to hit that car. Personally, she didn't know which experience was worse.

As her thoughts and feelings clouded her mind, she tripped on the stairs she didn't even realize she was walking on.

"Goodness Nepeta!" Equius scolded. He helped her up and she relied mainly on his help to stand. She hurt all over. With an aggravated groan she continued walking.

"What's your problem?" Equius asked her, not amused in the slightest.

She stuck her tongue out at him and flung the door open to her floor.

"Nepeta, you're behaving like a child."

She ignored him, shuffled over to her door, and thrust the key into the lock.

"Remember that thing we talked about-maturity? This is why you're not."

"I don't care." Nepeta said, kicking the door open.

"I highly doubt that was necessary," he said, walking into the apartment.

"I highly doubt _you're _necessary."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does."

"Nepeta-"

"Equius-"

Equius groaned. "Fine. Be a pest. I'm going to take a shower. By the time I am finished, it would be in your best interest to have your act cleaned up."

Nepeta watched him go into the bathroom and shut the door behind him through glaring eyes. When she heard the lock of the door click she stuck her tongue out at him.

She changed out of her work clothes and into a plain blue T shirt and shorts. She lied down on the bed and stared up vacantly at the ceiling. She had no idea how she was going to pay for this wreck. Equius said that her insurance would probably cover the man's car, but not hers. And while it was getting fixed, how was she going to get to work? She groaned and shoved a nearby stuffed animal into her face. She hated being an adult.

She listened to showerhead run, and then shut off. She heard the shower curtain open and close, and then the sound of her cabinets being searched. She was a little annoyed at Equius for going through her things like that. Even though she assumed he was just looking for a towel, she was still ticked that he would have the audacity to search through her things without her permission.

After a few more minutes of just listening to Equius go about his business he unlocked and opened the door and Nepeta sprang out of bed. She ran up to him, where he gave her a disapproving glance.

"Were you listening to me again?" He was shirtless, and attempting to dry his ridiculously long hair with a towel rolled up around his head. In his dress pants and "fashionable" headgear, he looked positively ridiculous.

Nepeta didn't answer immediately. "Yeah. Just because I got frustrated with thinking."

Equius chortled. "We need to call your insurance company," he said, changing the subject.

Nepeta groaned and dramatically slouched. "I don't wanna."

Equius glared at her. "It's what you get for running into someone."

"Rude." Nepeta said, standing up straight and folding her arms.

Equius dismissed her comment. "Find the number, call it and put it on speaker. I'll help you through it and keep you entertained."

"Can you talk for me?" Nepeta asked sheepishly.

"Absolutely not. You got yourself into this mess, I'll help you get out of it but certainly will not clean it up for you," Equius stated.

Nepeta sighed, retrieved her phone from her purse, and sat down on the couch. Equius sat next to her. She dialed the number, which her mother had sent her after the phone call, and put the phone on speaker.

The phone call took way longer than what Nepeta had been hoping. It consisted mostly of being on hold, having Equius explain things to her, and asking the person on the other end to repeat themselves. By the time the phone call was over probably 4 hours had passed, she was annoyed, and was craving ice cream.

"They took forever," Nepeta said, tossing her phone onto the table.

"The phone call lasted twenty minutes."

"and four hours," Nepeta added.

Equius rolled his eyes.

"Can we go for a walk?" Nepeta asked.

"I suppose so. I'll be stuck here until we go to work tomorrow anyways," Equius said.

"Um, Equius. We have tomorrow off."

He groaned. "I forgot about that. Fine. Let's drive to my house instead. We can pick up my car on the way there."

Nepeta didn't object, and in half an hour they were at Equius's house. When it came time for her to drive her car, she almost flatly objected the idea and left behind her car. However, after some coaxing from Equius, she was behind the wheel again.

Equius didn't actually live on his own, he still lived with his parents. They were nice people who generally stayed out of his way so he didn't mind. The property they owned was rather large, and on the outside of town-away from people and city noise.

Nepeta made herself right at home upon entering the house, and got herself a bowl of chocolate chip ice cream. Equius was used to her presence in his home, and didn't even give her a second glance.

"I'm going to find my parents, and tell them you're here."

"Okay," Nepeta said, wandering into the office from the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I tell them what happened?" Equius asked, poking his head into the office.

Nepeta thought for a few moments. "No, it's okay. They're practically my second parents. They deserve to know."

He closed the door and Nepeta was left alone. Her eyes wandered over to the computer. The screen was black, but the computer itself was on, so she wiggled the mouse a few times. The computer woke up and revealed Equius's Facebook page. She giggled to herself-she often forgot he even had a Facebook account. She saw that he had an unread chat message, so she naturally clicked on the chat icon.

It was a conversation with Aradia. She was asking him to be her groomsman for Kanaya and Rose's wedding. Nepeta beamed. She typed an enthusiastic acceptation followed by a few hearts. Even though it wouldn't really sound like Equius responding, she didn't care.

Equius opened the door and Nepeta quickly closed the window. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Nepeta replied a little too quickly.

Equius rolled his eyes but then smiled a little. "My mother is away on a business trip, but father wishes you well. He also purchased a new horse, and said I should go riding, care to join me?"

Nepeta's face lit up. Even though horses scared her out of her wits, she loved riding, and hadn't been on a horse in at least a few years. "Yes!" she exclaimed, jumping in place a few times.

"Come on then, let's go," Equius said, motioning towards the door.

She followed closely behind Equius to his backyard, where the stables were located. Equius and his older brother Horuss loved to ride. When she was little, the three of them would ride for hours on end whenever she stayed the night at their house. Horuss was about five years older than them, and had more experience riding. He would oftentimes push his horse to the fastest it could go and tease the younger pair that they weren't brave enough to do the same. In her freshman year of high school, when she and Equius met a lot of new friends, she suddenly stopped coming over. Horuss moved out, and with Equius joining more sports teams and having more homework, there was no one to take care of the horses. His dad ended up selling all of them. Nepeta wasn't sure why he decided to buy another one, but she was actually kind of happy to be around horses again.

They approached the gate leading into the pasture and Equius whistled for the horse. A whinny rang out from inside the stables and a large black-coated Arabian emerged from the shelter. The horse walked over to where they stood at the gate, and nudged Equius with its nose. Equius patted it a few times, and Nepeta beamed up at the creature.

"It's beautiful."

"Isn't it? a co-worker of my father's is moving. The family couldn't transport the all the animals they had so they practically gave us the horse for free," Equius said.

"What's its name?"

"It's a boy. His name is Zach, ironically."

Nepeta giggled. "Hi Zach."

"Would you like to ride him first?" Equius asked.

"Oh...I don't know. It's been a while."

"He's nice. Father and I have both ridden him. He's fast, but gentle and easy to work with."

"I don't know..."

Equius opened the gate and Nepeta followed behind him as they slipped into the pasture. He closed it behind them and led her into the stables.

A little while after retrieving his saddle and bridle and suiting him up, Zach was ready for riding. Nepeta wasn't too sure if she was. Equius led the horse over to where Nepeta stood with a goofy grin on his face.

Nepeta giggled uneasily. "What's that look for?"

Equius sighed and folded his arms. He looked Zach over, and let out another big grin. "It's been so long since the two of us have ridden together. There's so much nostalgia just being around the creature. Shame Horuss isn't here...shame we only have one equine. Ah! No matter, the smile on your face when you get back in the saddle will be enough."

Nepeta died a little inside. She didn't know what to say, so she giggled nervously.

"Come on, I'll help you up," Equius said, holding out his hand.

Despite the fact she might pass out any moment, she wasn't about to let this big doofus down. It was rare to see him in such a degree of happiness, and she wasn't about to spoil it. She reluctantly took his hand, and he put his hands under her armpits and awkwardly lifted her onto the horse. Zach uneasily shifted and Equius turned to the horse to calm him. With Equius no longer holding onto her and the horse moving nervously underneath her, Nepeta used all her willpower not to have a nervous breakdown.

"I can walk him by the reins for a little while if you like," Equius offered.

"Yes please," Nepeta gulped.

Nepeta's body swayed with every step the beast took. At first, it was nauseating. As she started to acclimate to the feel of the horse's body and her own against it, she relaxed. A smile slowly made its way onto her face as all the years spent in this pasture came back to her. Equius noted her smile and handed her the reins.

Nepeta took them eagerly and beamed. With a few clicks of her tongue, the horse was galloping. Fear clutched her heart at the sudden acceleration, but as she realized just how easy it was to control Zach, she started laughing and even threw her hands up in the air for a few moments.

Wind blew her hair and fire pumped in her blood. Zach's mane flowed brilliantly behind him, and tall grasses scratched at her bare legs. She turned the horse back around directly towards Equius, who she hadn't noticed was having his own solo-celebration. She ran Zach towards him, and then before she ran him over, she ran a few circles around him. Equius was shouting at her with joyous excitement, clapping his hands and throwing fists into the air.

For the first time in a while, Nepeta felt the joy of pure infinity, and by the time she dismounted Zach, she felt like a whole new person.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I felt as if this one was kind of /lacking/ but I promise to make it up to you guys soon! Thank you guys for being such awesome readers/reviewers! :)

* * *

She and Equius spent a few more hours with Zach, braiding his mane, walking him and giving him more treats than was necessary. By the time they were heading back inside, Zach whinnied at the gate for his friends to come back, but Nepeta and Equius only cast him sad smiles.

When they were back inside, Nepeta lounged on the couch in the sitting room while Equius seated himself in a recliner. They made meaningless small chat until the sun disappeared and the moon rose high in the sky.

Eventually, the chatting drew to a close. Equius felt hunger naw at his stomach, and Nepeta voiced she felt the same. He then got up from his recliner to make them food. As he disappeared out of her vision, she listened to his movements in the kitchen while observing the room she was in-despite seeing it countless times. As the sounds in the kitchen became white noise she yawned and felt her eyelids get heavy. Slowly the sounds of cooking began to fade further and further away. She realized she was falling asleep, but allowed the temptation to take over her anyways. She was quickly snoozing away.

Equius went to retrieve her for their late dinner when he saw her fast asleep. He retrieved his bedspread from his room and placed it on top of her. His father saw him carrying the bedspread to the living room from the open office door, but didn't do so much as raise a brow.

Equius watched over the sleeping girl for a few moments, as adoration swelled up in his chest. He loved this girl more than anyone in the world. He felt comfort in the fact that she was resting peacefully.

A quiet beep and a bright flash of light from the corner of his eye suddenly caught his attention. Her cell phone was ringing, someone was trying to call her. He instinctively picked it up and answered, without even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" he said quietly. He quickly left the room and wandered into the kitchen, as to not wake Nepeta.

_"...Equius? Is that you?" _It was Eridan. Equius immediately became enraged. Why was _he_ calling her?

"...Yes."

_"Oh, well, I was wanting to talk to Nepeta. Could you put her on please?" _

"I'm afraid I can't." Equius felt anger boil inside him at the mere sound of Eridan's voice.  
What did he want with Nepeta anyways? He had no problem leaving her earlier today.

_"Has something happened? Is she okay?"_

"She's fine."

_"Well then why can't I talk to her? It's pretty important."_

"Just leave her alone, okay?" Equius said quickly. He didn't necessarily mean for that to come out, but it was surely how he felt.

_"Well...I...I was hoping..."_

"_What?_ What were you hoping for Ampora?" Equius hissed.

_"I...I'm sorry..?"_

"I assure you Ampora, I know all about the...the _mischeif_ you and your brother used to always try to pull off on the ladies at our school. There will be _none_ of that with Nepeta. I refuse to allow you to spoil her mind and body with your..._filth._ Take this as your only warning..._keep your distance _or I will end you."

_"...I get it. She's yours."_ He hung up.

Equius lowered the phone and looked down upon it. He looked forward and saw a figure in the shadows of the hallway. His father stepped out into the light, frowning. "Son..."

"I have to protect her."

"I don't think that was the correct way to handle that situation. I also think you know that."

Equius said nothing and walked into the sitting room. He returned the phone where he found it and cast a quickly glance at Nepeta. She was snoozing away, completely unaware of the world around her. He was not going to allow such innocence to be foiled by someone such as Ampora.

He gently shook her awake. "Hey, you shouldn't go to bed hungry. Come on, dinner is ready."

She slowly opened her eyes, and then smiled at him. "Thanks Equius."

He return her smile warmly and patted her head a few times. "Nepeta, you'd know I'd do anything for you right?"

She rolled her eyes and sat up. She playfully punched him in the arm. "Well, duh."

"And of course you know I'll always do what's best for you, even if you don't really like it, right?"

Her face sort of froze for a moment, and then broke into something along the lines of confusion. She moved her eyes all about like she was looking over her thoughts, trying to formulate what he meant. And then, her face lit up. "OH! I get it! Like that time you stopped me from eating the brownies at that party we went to in senior year, and it turned out they had weed in them? Like that?"

Equius couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Yeah, like that."

"Oh okay."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you knew, was all."

She cast him a smile that almost resembled pity. "Equius, you worry too much. I trust you. And you should trust me, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I do." He mustered a smile for her. With the conversation drawn to a close, they got up to go eat.

* * *

The next morning Nepeta awoke in the early afternoon. She looked around for Equius, but when she couldn't find him, decided to head back to her apartment. While she was driving, she remembered her appointment with Terezi today. She pulled out her phone and dialed up her old friend.

After a few rings, she picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Terezi! Hey, it's Nepeta."

_"Hey Nepeta. What's up?"_

"I was just wondering what you wanted to do today. Where would you like to go?"

_"Let's meet up at that family diner by the craft store in...two hours? How does that sound?"_

Nepeta knew which restaurant she was talking about, it was the one she had visited with Feferi, Karkat, and Eridan a few days ago. _Was that really only a few days ago? It feels like it was months ago. _

_"...if that doesn't work for you-"_

"No!" Nepeta cut her off, realizing she had taken too long to reply. "That'll work. But, okay, this is super embarassing...I don't exactly have any spare money right now...can you pay?" Nepeta said, flustered.

_"Yeah, that's fine!"_

"I'm so sorry, I'll get the tip..."

_"Don't worry about it. See you soon!"_

"See ya!" She hung up.

She did feel guilty about asking Terezi to pay, but, truth is, she was almost not even making it without having to pay extra expenses like eating out. Equius even told her to consider finding another part-time job. Feeling frustrated, she turned the radio on to block out her thoughts.

When she got home she took a shower and changed, and still had some time to kill before she was supposed to meet with Terezi. She found Pounce snoozing away on her couch, and played with him until she had to leave.

A half an hour later, Nepeta and Terezi were sitting in the same booth Nepeta had been seated in a few days previous. They talked like they had been friends forever, sharing old inside jokes and keeping up a continuous conversation.

Finally, the topic switched to Kanaya's wedding.

"I am still trying to decide who I want to take," Terezi said.

"What about Karkat?" Nepeta asked cautiously.

"No, we're not really...wait, aren't you taking him?"

Nepeta sighed. "I guess am. I never really said I was, Kanaya just sort of...assumed I was, I guess."

Terezi offered a light smile. "Are you still...you know...do you still have the hots for him?"

"I don't even know anymore," Nepeta groaned. She nearly slammed her face into the burger on her plate, but stopped herself.

"What do you mean?"

Nepeta sighed, and recalled everything that had happened between her and Eridan. Then, she went over everything that hadn't happened between her and Karkat.

"Wow. I am sorry to hear that...you know, you're above that pathetic Ampora anyways." Terezi said, taking a large drink from her lemonade.

"Even he didn't seem to believe that, when he left me." Nepeta said, pushing her plate away and resting her head on top of her folded arms.

Terezi felt increasingly awkward discussing this topic. She hadn't dated since Dave Strider, and that was two years ago. She had no idea how to help her friend, so instead switched the conversation and they carried on as they had been previously.

By the time they had said goodbye and Nepeta was on her way back home, she felt a little better that Terezi wasn't counting on taking Karkat. She could take Karkat, make Kanaya happy, and wouldn't ruin her newly-kindled relationship with Terezi. There was, of course, Feferi to still worry about, but Nepeta just assumed she'd take Eridan and consider herself even.

She had to laugh at that thought, considering that she and Eridan weren't even an item any more. As she got out of her car to go to her apartment, she decided to forget about him, and any hopes of a relationship with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for yet another short chapter and a bit of a rushed story. Good news though, the ship has set sail! From this point out, things are looking up for our favorite couple. Although this chapter and the next will have missed Thanksgiving by a few days, the Christmas chapter will be up just in time! :)

* * *

Nepeta's parents' visit lasted next few days. They brought food, some of her old stuffed animals, and even a fifty dollar gift card to Walmart so she could buy more food later. Her father helped her with all the insurance deals from the wreck, and her mother drove her around when her car was in the shop. She was happy to have her family back, she had definitely missed them over the few months they have moved away.

Her grandfather passed away a few weeks before she graduated high school. Her father didn't want his house to sell out of the family line, so he packed up everything and made her mom move to West Virginia with him; leaving Nepeta alone in the process.

They only stayed a few days, but made sure Nepeta didn't spend a single cent their entire visit. They even apologized for becoming so cross with her on the phone when she wrecked. They told her that her father was losing his job, and her mother was considering getting another job, as her employer cut her wage. They explained that they weren't angry at her, but just worried about how they were going to pay for everything. They apologized over and over, and took back everything they said concerning punishments and irresponsibility.

By the time her parents packed up and headed back home, Nepeta knew she had to get another job. She felt awful for making them spend so much on her in the first place, and now that she knew money was tight she felt that much more upset. The pressure to get a job was a lot heavier than what she had first imagined.

Over the next few months, life didn't get any easier. Kanaya had started giving her gas money and often drove her over to her place for a free dinner with Rose and Roxy. Her spending money became restricted to rent, food, and gas money. Her search for a new job came up with nothing. She really wanted to make the trip home for Thanksgiving, but as November began to draw to a close, she knew she wouldn't have the stamina to make the drive or the money to afford it. A flight was beyond the question.

On top of the guilt she felt, Equius began to grow increasingly distant. Aradia wasn't stealing him or anything like that, but he had to turn down a few hang outs because he was spending time with her. And Nepeta was happy for him, really. He was in a happy relationship, and she knew he tried to help her with the Eridan situation. She felt awful about that, as well. He was always in the back of her mind and hadn't gone away until just a week or so before Thanksgiving.

Kanaya took it upon herself to host a Thanksgiving party/meal of sorts. The day after the actual Thanksgiving, all fifteen of Nepeta's high school mates had given up their Friday night for a reunion in good cheer and good food.

Nepeta arrived a little early to help with setting up, but Kanaya was a step ahead and was prepared for early-arrivers.

"So what's on the menu?" Nepeta asked as she set down a container of store-bought cookies by a pumpkin pie.

Kanaya smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Rose! Look who's arrived!"

Nepeta didn't knock when she arrived, she had began to call this duplex her home and basically just allowed herself in and to the kitchen.

Rose emerged from the bedroom sporting a flour-splattered apron. "Nepeta! I would hug you, but given my current...state it would not be a good idea."

Nepeta giggled. "What are you baking in the bedroom?"

"I'm not baking _at all._ I can't find mother's old mixing bowl!" rose said, frustrated.

"Oh, I threw that out." Kanaya said.

Rose looked angrier in that moment that Nepeta had ever seen her before. "Why?"

"You said you didn't want it...and besides, we've got all the food we'll need and more on the way."

Rose sighed. "I suppose you're right."

She untied her apron and walked back into the bedroom.

"So who's all expected to show?" Nepeta asked, turning to Kanaya.

"Everyone! Roxy's got a few friends coming out, too."

"Everyone..?" Nepeta asked. For the first time in a little while, Eridan returned to her mind.

Kanaya smiled sympathetically. "Nep, there's something I've been wanting to say for a while, come now, let's sit down."

Kanaya grabbed her hands and led her to the couch in the living room. They sat down and Kanaya released her hands, but still left a hand on Nepeta's knee.

"I wanted to apologize, Nepeta."

"For what?" Nepeta asked.

"I was wrong. And I fear in my error...it may have caused a rift between you and Eridan."

Nepeta straightened her back and leaned forward slightly. "No, no. You didn't do anything. It just didn't work out. I mean, we only talked for a few days. No, he left, you didn't do anything."

Kanaya shook her head. "Shh. I won't have any of that. Quiet now. As I was saying, I told you some things that may have caused you to look at him poorly, or to perhaps influence the drift between you two."

Nepeta tried to interrupt her and tell her that it wasn't her fault, but Kanaya wasn't having any of it.

"And I've been talking with him recently. He's a decent guy. And he does want you in his life. I've never seen anything more sweet than his affection for you," Kanaya continued on. "He'll be here tonight Nepeta, he's going to ask you on a date. _Please _give him a chance."

"I...what? Are you...what?" Nepeta was in disbelief, to say the least. To think, she'd spent all this time getting over him, and now he was just going to invite himself back into her life? She felt angry at this thought, and for the thousandth time the time which she'd seen him last played over in her mind. He was walking away, cigarette smoke appearing and disappearing in a ghostly trail behind him. It was like something out of a movie, the way he walked, the cars speeding past them, but not a single one posed a threat.

Nepeta had replayed that scene multiple times in her mind. She never really wanted him to leave, even though it had seemed as if it were meant to be that way when everyone else told her so.

"I know that you must not really think of him like that anymore...but you should still give him a chance, ya know?" Kanaya said, smiling gently.

There was a knock at the door and both girls got up from the couch. Nepeta made a beeline for the kitchen in hopes she could stuff her mouth with food to avoid conversation. Kanaya opened the door for the guests behind it, and four figures walked into the living room.

Nepeta peered out of the kitchen with cookie crumbs falling out of her mouth. Nepeta immediately identified them as Vriska, Terezi, Tavros, and Gamzee. Terezi ran straight to the restroom when the door opened. Nepeta couldn't help but run up to Tavros and pull him into a big hug.

"Nepeta, hey," he said, returning the hug.

"I mithedf uu tho muth!" Nepeta said, spitting crumbs everywhere.

Tavros giggled as she forced the food down her throat and coughed a few times. "I meant to say-I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. It's going to be weird not doing our annual spring play this year."

"I know!" Nepeta said, frowning. "Vriska! Are you looking into a job with theater? You were so amazing as the lead in our junior and senior years!"

Vriska smiled smugly. "It was fun. But I'm pursuing a more..._guaranteed_ career path. I'm studying weapons sciences with Eridan."

"Weapons sciences, eh? Sounds...great?" Nepeta managed. Vriska laughed and rustled Nepeta's hair as she made her way to the kitchen to take a look at the food.

"Hey sis, got some wicked pie I whipped up just in time for this miraculous party you done threw together," Gamzee said, handing Kanaya a pie tin with what looked like a cherry pie on the inside.

"Oh...um, thanks. I'll go put that with the deserts. You two boys go ahead and make yourselves at home," Kanaya said, walking into the kitchen while eyeing the pie cautiously.

Kanaya and rose managed a decent set up for the dinner, considering what they had. The couch and recliner in their living room were pushed back and made room for a long fold-able table put in the center. There were a mixture of chairs set up around it, ranging from fold-able metal chairs to antique doll-ish looking things. Nepeta sat herself down on one of the antique-like chairs and decided she wasn't going to let anyone take this seat.

As the minutes passed, the guests began to arrive. Karkat arrived with Sollux and their old friend Jade. She was yammering on about the salad she was carrying. Shortly after the door closed behind them, Dave and John arrived and Jade threw herself into them. She called for Rose and the three of them had a teary group hug. A little bit later Equius arrived with Aradia on his arm and sat himself next to Nepeta. The three of them struck up a conversation as Nepeta warily watched the door.

Finally, it opened, and Nepeta drew a sharp breath. Three older people walked in, one girl and two boys. Each one had a grocery bag with what appeared to be alcohol in them. "Roxy!" the girl called, peering around the room.

Nepeta heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and then a loud thud. Everyone in the condo fell silent and looked for the source. Roxy entered the room, hair a mess and face bright red. "It's okay guys! Just fell a lil it's all good-continue the party!" She threw her arms in the air when she said 'party'.

The three strangers crowded around Roxy and everything went back to normal.

Nepeta bit her lip and looked out the window to see Eridan and Feferi walking up to the door. She panicked and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Equius asked.

"Uhm...I don't know, the bathroom. Save my seat!"

She ran to the bathroom door and tried the handle. locked.

"Occupied friend," Gamzee's voice called out.

Nepeta groaned and heard the front door open. She ran into Kanaya and Rose's bedroom and shut the door behind her. The room was dark but she didn't care. She wasn't sure why she fled the room. She wasn't sure why she was so scared to face Eridan either. She wasn't sure why she was now on her knees, crying and hugging herself.

While she was on her knees sobbing as quietly as she could muster, the door opened and a streak of light stretched across the room and fell across her face. She looked up and past the glare of the light. In the doorway, what she had prayed to be Kanaya or Equius, turned out to be none other than Eridan Ampora himself.


	14. Chapter 14

sorry, another short chapter! :( This chapter didn't head in the direction I wanted it to at all, but I'm pretty sure you guys will like it, so that's all that matters. :)

I just want to say thank you so much to all my readers, reviewers, and favorite-ers! I am so touched by the amount of support I'm getting from you guys! You rock! :)

* * *

Nepeta's brain processed everything in slow motion. The room around her seemed out of focus, and Eridan was just a blur of the black clothes he wore as he ran to her. She was suddenly in his arms, his face buried in her shoulder. She was then holding him, her fingers digging into his back. She closed her eyes tightly and focused on him, the warmth of his body, the protective embrace of his hold, and the small sob that escaped from him and sent trembles down his body.

She felt the way he slightly tightened his grip when he moved his head. His cologne made her draw in quick breath. It smelled unlike anything she had ever smelled before, and was absolutely delicious. She swore she could feel his heart beating as their chests pressed up against each other.

They pulled away, hot, sweaty, and teary-eyed. Eridan sniffled and grabbed her hand. His eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear streaks on his face. His cheeks were flushed, and his hair had gotten messed up upon their contact. In general, he looked like a mess.

He placed his hand behind her head and petted her hair with his thumb. Nepeta stared at him blankly, her heart breaking and mending at once. As her heart beat louder and faster, she willed her hands to hold the back of his neck. They stared vacantly into each other's eyes; all the tears, sweat, and mixed emotions shared in their embrace.

Then Eridan's expression changed slightly and he looked at her differently. His hands moved forward slightly and grasped her jaw. He pulled himself towards her and their lips touched. He didn't pull away either like their first kiss, he stayed put. He kissed her and comforted her without words.

Nepeta's eyes were wide open. Her heart rate accelerated even more. Something sparked inside of her, whether it was his hands holding her, or his lips dancing on hers, she just let go. Her eyes closed. Her heart rate slowed. And she pulled him closer.

Then his mouth opened the slightest, he bit her bottom lip and pulled slightly before letting go. He pressed his lips back against hers and his tongue pushed at her teeth. She parted her teeth and his tongue was in his mouth. The sound of his heavy breathing and the slight moan that escaped from him sent shivers down her spine and goose bumps rising over her skin.

Nepeta hadn't felt more in love. When he finally did pull away and end the kiss, her lips had to remember how to function properly. She found her eyes slowly flickering open. When her eyes were fully opened and the last of her tears fell, she saw Eridan gazing at her with longing and despair.

He stood up, and helped her onto her feet. He grabbed her hands and she stepped in close to him. He was stared right over her shoulder at the floor and his mouth was etched into a frown.

"I...I don't even know where to begin. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to kiss you...I-I...things have been a little hard, you know?" His voice cracked, and he pulled one hand free of hers. He reached one finger under his glasses to wipe the tears that had freshly fallen.

"I know." Nepeta's heart panged. These past months had been so stressful on her, and she wondered what he had gone through during their separation. "It's okay."

"And I'm sorry I never called...never called again."

"It's o-"

"I'm so, so sorry I scared you like that..."

"Eridan..."

"I should have never...I...I'm just-"

Nepeta bit her lip and then pecked him on the cheek.

He drew in a quick breath and held it for a moment. He released it with a small smile and ghost of a laugh.

"I don't know why you left. I don't know why I didn't run after you. But It's okay. We're here now, aren't we?" Nepeta said, smiling.

Eridan's smile grew. "We are."

With that, he kissed her again. It lacked the element of surprise and passion the last one held, but it was sincere all the same. And this time, Nepeta didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Even past the wetness of sweat and tears, and the occasional awkward bump of his slightly large nose against her nose, she really enjoyed kissing him.

She was about to pull away when the light from the hallway flooded the room as the door swung open. They both jerked away from surprise, but her hand remained locked with his.

In hindsight, it was the most opportune moment for Equius to find her. He stormed into the room and grabbed Nepeta. He pulled her away from him and stood between her and Eridan.

"_Talk, _Ampora. You know I told you to stay away. I warned you!" Equius yelled, pointing at Eridan.

"You do not control me. And you don't control _her."_ Eridan hissed.

Equius looked enraged. "I never claimed to control anyone! I am protecting her from _you!_"

"I would never hurt her! There's nothing to protect her from!"

"Equius what's going on? Why are you doing this?" Nepeta said.

"Nepeta, leave. This does not concern you," Equius said.

"It does too concern her!" Eridan shouted.

At this point, curious party-goers and gathered in the hall and doorway, trying to see what was going on. Aradia shoved her way to the front, and peered into the room.

"This is between you and I," Equius growled.

Eridan's upper lip curled into a snarl. "Bullshit! You're just trying to make it that way!" Eridan reached for Nepeta and Equius punched him in the chest. Eridan gasped for breath as he doubled over.

_"Eridan!" _Nepeta cried. She shoved past Equius and ran to Eridan. He regained himself and stood up straight. He raised a fist, but Nepeta grabbed onto his arm. "No! Stop this! Stop it right now, both of you! This is stupid!"

"You don't understand Nepe-" Equius started.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Stop saying that! I'm not a little girl! I'm smart! I can make my own decisions! I'm my own _person!_ Stop treating me like I'm not!" Nepeta was crying now. She really wished she could stop crying for once. "A-And you know what? Eridan sees that! Obviously _you _don't!"

"How could you choose him over me? After our whole lives, everything I've done for you! He LEFT YOU Nepeta! You are better than this!" Equius shouted.

"I didn't leave her. You told me to stay away."

Equius snarled.

"Nepeta. You should know that the last time I tried to call you, Equius answered for you. He threatened me. He told me to stay away from you."

"That's why you never called back?"

Eridan nodded.

"You said you were going to support me! Instead you drove us apart! You just punched him! You _lied _to me!" Nepeta cried at Equius.

Equius looked pained. "I...I did not lie. I was just...protecting you. Just trying to keep you safe from harm."

"Were you?" Nepeta hissed. There were tears streaming down her face. "Do I look unharmed right now? Do I look _protected_ to you? Maybe the person you should've been protecting me from was yourself!"

Nepeta was shaking. She hung her head.

"Nepeta, please, listen to me-" Equius started. His voice had quieted dramatically.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Nepeta...please just-"

"No. I just...I just don't want to see you right now."

Equius's heart broke. He stared at Nepeta for a few moments, and then exited the room. Everyone that had gathered in the hallway also left, to give her and Eridan some space.

Eridan hugged her close to him, and she cried into his chest. He walked her over to the bed and they sat down on the edge of the bed. She clung to him, and he placed his head on top of hers. His heart ached for hers, as much as he didn't like Equius, he knew how strong their bond was. He wondered if they ever had a fight that lasted for more than a few minutes. Eridan never had a relationship that close with anyone. He couldn't imagine her pain, but reassured her anyways.

Nepeta cried for twenty minutes. She sniffled for thirty. Kanaya constantly checked in on them and always gave Eridan a sympathetic smile. He could never return it. Nepeta eventually calmed down, and Eridan rubbed her back while rocking her. She closed her eyes and brought her legs up on the bed. She snuggled up close to him and eventually dozed off.

When Eridan saw that she was asleep, he kissed her forehead and brought his legs up on the bed as well. He slowly lied her down onto her back and rested her head on the pillow. He spotted a folded up fleece blanket at the end of the bed and laid that on top of her. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, before he decided to go and talk to Kanaya.

She was standing in the entryway to the hallway, talking to Rose. When she saw him coming she whispered something into Rose's ear and sent her off.

"Oh, dear," Kanaya said and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and pulled away.

"How is she?" Kanya asked, clasping her hands together.

"Asleep. She's pretty upset."

"Well, Equius and Aradia left a few minutes ago. When she wakes up, see if she'd like to maybe come out and visit for a little while. This is the first time in a while all of our friends are in the same place at once, maybe the last time," Kanaya said.

Eridan spotted Karkat and Feferi chatting at the dining table over Kanaya's shoulder.

"Does she know about, you know," Eridan said as he motioned to Karkat and Feferi.

"She and Feferi aren't talking anymore, but she doesn't know they're actually dating," Kanaya said after she stole a glance at the couple.

"Well. I guess we'll have to see. I'm pretty sure once she wakes up she'll want to go home," Eridan said. "She won't want to see them two after what she just went through."

Kanaya frowned. "Oh, well, alright. The poor thing."

Eridan nodded. "Right. Well, I'm going to get some food. Maybe she'll be hungry when she wakes up."

Kanaya smiled warmly at him. "I think you two will work out."

Eridan then smiled back at her. "I hope so."

He returned to the bedroom a little while later with a glass of water and a plate full of assorted food. He sat at the foot of the bed with the plate in his lap. He was hungry, and picked at the foods, but otherwise didn't dare eat what he got for her.

He wasn't sure how long he'd waited when he heard movement behind him and turned to see Nepeta sitting upright. "Eridan?" she croaked, and then coughed a few times.

"Hey, you're awake. I got you some food. And water, too. You could eat it in here or out with everyone else and visit a little, if you like," Eridan said.

"How did I get here?" She asked instead, looking down at the blanket she was under.

"Oh." Eridan felt embarrassed. "Well, you sort of fell asleep. So I just...yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, if I eat in here...are you going to stay with me?"

"Of course."

"Then you're all I need."

Eridan held out the plate as she pulled her legs out from the blanket. She took the plate and sat it in her lap. "I'm...I don't really have an appetite, right now." So he handed her the glass of water, which she downed.

She set the glass down on the floor when she was done, and sniffled a bit.

"Are you okay?" Eridan asked softly.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She smiled lightly at him and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I will be," she whispered.

Eridan smiled at her. "And you won't be alone. I'm your family, remember?" He said softly.

Nepeta giggled and nodded. "Yes, I remember. Family."

He leaned towards her a softly kissed her on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Last chapter we hit a milestone! 30,000+ words and 40 reviews! My best yet, and I couldn't have done it without you guys! You're all so rad! c:

* * *

As Eridan had assumed, Nepeta didn't want to stay for the party. Eridan decided to head home with her, since he had nothing else to do and no one he wanted to see at the party. He was relieved to see that Feferi was absent while they were leaving, probably going to the bathroom.

Nepeta received a lot of hugs before she left. Eridan didn't, save for a short hug from Kanaya as she made her way to Nepeta. He didn't mind. The last time everyone had been gathered like this, a fight broke out between himself, Vriska, and Gamzee. Kanaya had to use physical force to get them to stop, so Eridan was pretty relieved the only physical force she used on him this time was a hug.

Several people gave Nepeta hugs and kind words as she took her leave. A part of her wanted to stay, but it seemed inappropriate as everyone was telling her goodbye. She also wasn't sure how long she would be able to stay calm as she now was. She imagined she was probably going to start crying again as soon as she got in the car. No, it was best that she left.

Eridan followed close behind her as the door to Kanaya's duplex shut behind them. As soon as the door shut, the light and joyful noise of conversation immediately stopped. Nepeta started walking to her car, but Eridan grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!"

Nepta turned around, a little startled.

"Oh, uhm, sorry." He let go of her and she rubbed the area he had grabbed with a little too much force.

"What?" Nepeta asked, trying not to sound harsh.

"I was wondering if you, maybe wanted to go on a date sometime...sometime soon...with me?" Eridan asked.

Nepeta sighed and looked away from him. For some reason, she just couldn't quite meet his gaze. "I don't know...maybe. I just-not too soon, okay? I'm just a little overwhelmed right now...I think I just need sometime alone, I don't know...I'm sorry."

Eridan was disappointed, but he understood nonetheless. "It's okay. I understand. But Nepeta, promise me one thing?"

Nepeta looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Just, don't cut yourself off. Please. I understand it's hard...I know you two were great friends...but please don't isolate yourself. Please don't cut people out of your life...especially...well, me. I really,_ really _like you, Nepeta. I don't think I ever stopped. You're the one person I want in my life. And if you don't want me, if not just for a little while...then that's okay...but I'll still be here for you, okay? Just, promise me, you won't isolate yourself from me. Promise me you'll come back to me..."

Nepeta suddenly felt guilty. Eridan looked so crestfallen...his face some kind of sad, desperate longing. She again wondered just what he had gone through during their separation. Perhaps he liked her even more than what he led on, or what Nepeta had seen.

"Eridan, are you okay?" Nepeta asked carefully.

"Yes...yes, yes, I'm fine." He straightened up his composure and took in a deep breath. "I just...I really like you Nepeta...I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy, with me, you know?"

Nepeta didn't say anything immediately.

"God I'm pretty fucking sappy, ain't I? I just...there's no other way to say it...I really mean it, every word of it." Eridan's voice quivered and his tone almost sounded pleading.

This time, Nepeta found the words she wanted to say. "No, no you're not sappy...not at all. You're honest. It's a good thing. I'm sorry. I don't know what you were going through while I was gone. I wish it didn't have to happen, whatever it was. I want to be happy with you too...and there's really nothing stopping me anymore. It's just...I'm so hurt right now...I just need some space, I think. Just for a little while, at least."

Eridan nodded slowly. "Okay. I understand. Please though Nep, please don't take too long. I can't wait any longer to officially call you mine."

Nepeta couldn't help but smile half-heartedly. For the second time in a few minutes, she gave him another peck, this time on the lips. "I'll try not to, really. I would love for you to be mine as well."

She then turned around and headed back to her car. As she walked away, she saw him still standing in front of Kanaya's door. She waved to him with a strained smile, and he slowly waved back.

A week had passed since Nepeta had seen Eridan. He texted her every day since then, just making sure she was okay. Despite spending a lot of her time crying or just moping around, she felt sort of okay. She knew it was solely due to the fact that Eridan was continuously checking up on her. All her life she had been dependent on Equius, and now with him practically gone, she had no one to turn to-except Eridan.

She just finished eating a granola bar. It was two in the afternoon, and that was all she had eaten all day. She just didn't have the motivation or appetite like she used to, and started losing weight. It wasn't like she was purposely starving herself, she just didn't feel the need to eat.

She looked at her phone. It was laying face up on the living room coffee table, and she was sitting on the floor with her head resting on the table. Eridan always sent a text at 2 p.m. It had become their little routine. The clock on her phone now changed to two o' four. Nepeta pulled herself upright and frowned. She stood up to go lie down in her bed when the screen lit up.

She reached for the phone when she noticed it didn't stop buzzing past the initial vibrate, indicating that this was a call, not a text. Fear suddenly gripped her, and she hesitated to answer. She knew it was Eridan, the caller ID solved that for her. But how would she know what he would want? Her phone couldn't tell her that he was in jail, asking for bail money or his father had tried to establish some sort of disgusting father-son relationship.

Nepeta took in a sharp breath and grabbed for the phone. She answered it, and whisked the phone up to her ear. "Eridan?"

_"Hey, Nep. Was beginning to think you were going to let it go to voicemail."_

_Shit._ She instantly regretted not doing just that. She didn't respond to him, so he continued.

_"Well, anyways. There's this really nice dinner place on the edge of town. You should put on that dress I got you. I'll pick you up in two hours. What do you say? Is it a date?"_

Nepeta felt as if her heart were choking her throat. She couldn't speak and she wasn't sure ifshe had a pulse. "Yeah," was all she managed.

Eridan laughed. _"Okay, I'll see you soon then."_

She hung up and let the phone drop to the floor. She let her head fall backwards and she covered her face with her hands. "Oh Leijon. You've really done it now dammit."

Every ounce in her wanted to curl up in a ball right there and miss her date and everything else that was happening in the world. But the hopeless romantic and sensible side of her teamed up and pulled her up onto her feet. She knew they couldn't keep up a relationship just by daily texts, and she had told Eridan she would try to not take forever moping around. With a slightly exaggerated moan she got up on her feet.

She decided to first take a shower, because she hadn't taken one yesterday or today. She didn't even know what all she needed to do, she hadn't ever really been on a date before, besides the "double date" she went on a few months previous. If he wants her to dress up, then it must be a nice restaurant, and she didn't know the first thing about the higher end of society. The fanciest she'd ever eaten was an Olive Garden.

After a half an hour, Nepeta stepped out of the shower and slipped into the dress. To her avail, it was too big on her. It was strapless as well, so she couldn't just make-do. She chewed her lip until it hurt and tried to think about what to do. She didn't have any other formal attire, and Eridan had bought this for her. It would be just plain rude not to wear it. No, she had to wear this dress. And she was going to figure out a way to do just that.

Then, she had a moment of clarity. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Kanaya's number. She picked up quickly after the first ring.

_"Nepeta, darling-"_

"EridanaskedmeoutonadateandIneedtowearthisdressbutit'stoobigpleasecomehelpmebringsewingsupplies!" Nepeta shouted with one breath.

_"I...right now?" _

"Please?"

_"...Rose and I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

Nepeta hung up and tossed her phone aside. She then went into the bathroom and checked her reflection. She looked tired, and sick. Her hair was more of a mess than usual. She immediately regretted accepting the invitation and calling over Kanaya for help. She debated calling Kanaya and Eridan back and telling them to cancel right up until Kanaya and Rose arrived.

Nepeta was in sweat pants and a baggy t shirt when they arrived. She opened the door for them and they rushed into her room with a duffel bag in their hands each. Kanaya shut the apartment door with her hip and heaved the bag onto her back so she could give Nepeta a hug. Rose gently tossed hers onto the floor and followed after Kanaya.

"Alright Nepeta, you know you should have expected the full store to arrive when you called for help, but considering it sounded like an immediate sort of thing, we just grabbed a bit of everything. So when's the date?" Kanaya said after Nepeta and Rose pulled away.

"It's in an hour or so."

Rose gave her a bemused look. "Where's the dress?"

Nepeta quickly retrieved the dress, and upon seeing it the couple both shared hopeless expressions. Rose face-palmed and Kanaya grimaced.

Nepeta bit her lip. "Is...is something wrong?"

"Why green?" Rose blurted.

"I think that's a lovely shade of...is that really _olive?_" Kanaya managed.

Nepeta sunk to her knees. "This is hopeless," she muttered.

Kanaya and Rose looked at each other and then proceeded to walk over to Nepeta, and pull her up onto her feet. They wrapped their arms around Nepeta's waist and both grabbed a section of the dress and held it up in front of her.

"It matches your eyes perfectly," Kanaya said kindly.

"I like the satin look the body has. It looks cute, but still elegant," Rose offered.

"Do you think we can make it fit our tiny friend Rose dear?" Kanaya asked playfully.

"I think we can do better than that," Rose replied with a smirk.

"I agree. _I think,_ we can maybe add a little bit to it, and take away some. We can make it look sexier and more functional," Kanaya said.

"And in the process, make our friend here look so damn cute."

"She's already pretty cute though."

"You're right. She'll look stunning," Rose said. She then took her eyes off the dress and looked at Nepeta.

Nepeta sighed and laughed a bit. She wiggled her way out of their hold. "Alright. Let's get this over with. I've got a date to go on. Do your worst," Nepeta said with a slight hint of amusement.

Rose and Kanaya gave each other a daring look. They parted, Kanaya went for their duffel bags with the dress and Rose grabbed a chair. Rose gestured for Nepeta to sit in the chair and Kanaya started measuring Nepeta's torso while Rose played with her hair.

"Have you had your hair cut in a while?" Rose asked her.

"No. I can't really afford it. Besides, I don't do much with it anyways."

"I can trim it now if you'd like. I cut mine and Kanaya's hair. I'm going to be doing your hair anyways so might as well."

"I really only asked you guys to fix up my dress...you don't have to," Nepeta said bashfully.

Nepeta was a little startled to hear laughter behind her. "Dear, we're going to do so much better than fix your dress."

With that, the girls were off. Kanaya cleared out Nepeta's kitchen/dining area and made it into a make shift studio. She sewed madly on her dress while Rose tugged and snipped at her hair. Once they had gotten to work, there was hardly any talk, besides the occasional sassy remark from one of the halves of the couple. Nepeta couldn't have been bored, watching them work. They were the perfect pair. Nepeta even felt the tug on her hair match the pattern at which Kanaya was sewing. When Rose was finished with her hair, she did her makeup and finished her part on Nepeta as Kanaya finished on her dress.

"Now, quick, go change! We want to see you before we book it to beat Eridan," Kanaya said, handing her the dress.

Nepeta quickly put on her dress in her bedroom. Her anxieties were starting to disappear and were being replaced with excitement. She was grateful for friends who cared about her so much, and excited that she was about to be on an actual date.

She emerged from the bedroom to find that the girls had completely packed up. They both gasped and looked at her with adoration.

"You look marvelous."

"Absolutely beautiful."

Nepeta blushed and smiled. "Thanks. I feel...great. You guys are awesome."

She went to pull them into a hug when Rose whipped out a bottle of perfume and sprayed her a few times. "Sorry, you smell like hair spray."

They laughed and the three embraced briefly.

"We've been about an hour. We should really leave before we cross paths with Eridan. Good luck tonight, Nepeta," Kanaya said as she headed to the door.

"You look absolutely stunning. I hope you have fun," Rose said with a wink.

Just like that, the girls left as soon as they'd come. Nepeta went to the bathroom to check her reflection in her mirror. When she saw herself, she nearly cried. Never had she looked so pretty, or at least felt this pretty.

Kanaya had edited the dress so that it was still recognizable, but more fashionable. It was now a slim silky dress that ended a little bit above her knees and had the sparkly mesh that consisted of the skirt made into sleeves that rested flat on her arms. Rose had given her a light pink lipstick accompanied by a very impressive eyeliner job. Her hair, however, might have been Nepeta's favorite part. It had a bump in the front and curled on the side, was how she'd best describe it. She'd hadn't ever had her hair styled like this, and admired it until she heard a knock at the door.

She froze. She quickly looked over every inch of her appearance in the mirror and ran to her room. She put on a pair of black flats she saved for occasions that called for formal attire and carefully threw her purse over her shoulder. She didn't want to ruin her hair, after all.

She made her way to the door, twiddling her fingers the entire short walk. She gently patted Pounce as she walked by him. She got to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Eridan, as she expected. He looked just as nervous as she felt. He was wearing a tux, and had flowers in his hand.

She couldn't hold back a squeal. _He got me flowers?_

She opened the door and he had put on a relaxed expression. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"You look stunning Nepeta. I...I am a little bit at a loss for words, honestly."

Nepeta blushed. "Thank you. You look handsome," she said, and meant it. His tux fit him nicely. He had really sophisticated facial features that were brought to attention by his attire.

He smiled. "And um, these are for you," he handed her the flowers, which were arranged decoratively in a vase.

"You're adorable," she said, giggling. She took the vase and looked at the arrangement. She didn't know anything about flowers, but they looked pretty. "These are so beautiful, I'll go set them down, then we can go."

She quickly set them down on her kitchen counter and grabbed her phone from where she had thrown it aside earlier. When she returned, she locked her apartment door behind her and he offered his arm. She latched onto him and leaned into him close, and for the first time, she noticed just how tall he was compared to her.

"I have a table reserved for us. I hope you like it, and that it's not a bit...much. They have a dress code, so that's why I asked you to wear that," Eridan said. Nepeta could tell he was desperately looking for something to say as he escorted her, but she didn't mind much. She loved being in his presence, she loved hanging onto him and smelling his cologne. She didn't care much for what they did or what was said.

"I really do appreciate it...you've done a lot for me in such a short time. Sometimes...it's almost unbelievable how much someone cares about me. I had Equius who was...you know what? Let's not bring him up," Nepeta said, biting her lip. She looked down sadly.

Eridan kissed the top of her head, even with all the product he knew was in her hair. "I'll always care about you, Nepeta. Don't forget."

They exited the apartment building and walked to his car. He opened the door for her, and as she climbed into the car she gave a look up to her apartment window. _Here we go. _She thought nervously.


	16. Chapter 16

Guys, I don't know if this chapter is too cheesy or acceptable shipping? Ahh I hope you enjoy it anyways.

The song mentioned in the end is "Somewhere Only We Know" By Keane, but I listened to the version by Lily Allen while I wrote, and I recommend you do too.

I was going to post a link here to an image of some art I drew of this chapter, but I am seriously the worst at computers, so if you have my tumblr (the-ultimate-dovahkiin) you can find it under the Erinep tag! (sorry for promoting myself like that, aha)

I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice omg. Thank you to the two reviewers- katella only &amp; fioleefan1000 who pointed that out to me! Super sorry about the slip up guys.

I love you all! Long chapter! c:

* * *

The drive to the restaurant didn't take too long. They were mostly quiet the entire drive, but Eridan had music quietly playing that made the silence bearable. At one point, Nepeta had her arm resting on her lap, and Eridan grabbed her hand and held onto her for a few minutes.

Then, they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Eridan refused to let her get out until he could run around and open the door for her. She climbed out of the car and gave him half of an appreciative look, and half of an amused look.

"You know, I can open a door," she said playfully.

"So can I. And I just wanted to do it for you," Eridan said as he locked his car. He took her arm again and led her inside.

Nepeta felt slightly intimidated when they first pulled up. The outside of the restaurant was decorative and extravagant, and as they walked inside, she realized the interior was even more so.

The interior had a tall ceiling with tan wallpaper, and was split into two seating areas-one main room, and one side room. The carpet had the flowery patterned designs Nepeta had always seen at funeral homes. The entire restaurant reminded Nepeta of a funeral home-especially when she heard the classical music playing quietly.

"Reservation for Ampora," Eridan said, grabbing her attention. He was talking to a man in a suit who stood behind a podium.

Nepeta hugged his arm as her anxieties rose. She felt very out of place and was already ready for this date to be over.

The man wrote down something in a book he had opened up on the podium and stepped out from behind it. "Eridan, it's been awhile. I'll show you two to your table." He smiled politely at both of them, and Nepeta did her best to return one. He started walking, and Eridan led Nepeta behind him. They were shown to a two-person table in a corner of the main room.

Eridan pulled his arm away from Nepeta's, and the absence of it made her arm feel cold. He pulled out the seat for her, and she nervously sat down, desperate to catch his eye as he made his way to his seat.

When they were both seated, the gentleman in the tux spoke up. "Would you like a wine list today, Eridan?"

At this point his and Nepeta's eyes met. He saw her discomfort and cast her a quick puzzled look, but continued on anyways. "No, not today, thank you George."

George, apparently his name was, dipped his head understandingly. "A waiter will see to you two shortly." He dipped his head again to them, and went on his way.

Eridan smiled as he watched him go, and immediately after he was out of sight his smile dropped and his attention was directed at Nepeta.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Well I'm just a little intimidated is all...this place...I'm not comfortable."

"Why not? I mean, I only wanted to give you the best treatment possible," Eridan said, confused.

"I'm just not used to...all _this_...I mean, the fanciest I've ever eaten out is to an Olive Garden-and that was for my aunt's birthday. And what's up with the way that guy talks to you? You seem awfully familiar with this place. They shouldn't be offering you wines...don't they know you're _underage_?" Nepeta had raised her voice the more she ranted, and her hands were balled into fists.

_"Nep, calm down!"_ Eridan hissed. He paused, and then offered her a sly smile. "My dad owns this place. Here, I can do just about anything I want. They're all afraid they'll get fired or something if I am not satisfied with my service and go running to my father or something." Eridan laughed lightly.

_"That's awful!"_ Nepeta cried softly.

Eridan's smile quickly disappeared. "Well...they won't-he wouldn't actually-I don't think they _really_ think-look, Nep. The point is that I wouldn't take you somewhere you aren't comfortable. I certainly wouldn't take you somewhere where I wasn't expecting you to be treated like a queen. You're safe here, okay? I understand if you're uncomfortable, we can eat quick and get milkshakes or something. Just, I'm here, try to loosen up a bit, okay? I'm here for you."

Nepeta sighed and lowered her head a bit. "Alright. I mean, I guess I should be open to trying more things, right?"

Eridan smiled warmly. "That's the spirit. I think our waiter is coming, I'll do the talking, don't worry." He reached under the table and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Another man approached the table, this one looked to be much younger than the gentleman who had seated them, maybe in his mid to late twenties. He wore suit with an apron tied around the front, and was wearing a bowtie. "Good evening, Eridan. Who is your date for this evening?"

"This is Nepeta, Nepeta Leijon. She's my girlfriend," Eridan said matter-of-factly.

Nepeta froze. _Girlfriend? What the actual fuck Ampora? _

She felt a lump in her throat that was threatening to turn into vomit. She managed a smile anyways, and waved politely at the waiter.

"Nice to meet you, Nepeta. I go to college with Eridan. We're in the same mathematics course," the waiter said.

Nepeta smiled and nodded slowly, trying to hold back the urge to kick Eridan in the crotch.

"Here's a menu, can I get you two anything to drink?" He set a leather-bound booklet on the table.

Just as Eridan began to speak, someone at the table next to them repeatedly hit their silverware on their glass. "Waitor!" An elderly woman with magnificent jewelry decorating her neck stared at the back of Eridan's college friend threateningly.

"I'll be with you in just a moment, Miss Fairmont, please wait while I serve Mister Ampora's son and date," their waiter said. He didn't turn around to address the woman, and judging by the look on his face, he really didn't want to.

"Mr. Ampora's son and date can wait; I require your assistance immediately. And that's _Mrs. Fairmont_, to you, boy," She said, a little louder.

Their waiter appeared to be visibly strained.

"Go," Nepeta said, waving him off. "We can wait."

"I'm so sorry," He said with an apologetic smile. He turned on his heel to address the elderly woman.

Nepeta's attention darted to Eridan. "What game are you playing, Ampora?" She hissed.

"What?" Eridan asked, dumbfounded.

"_Girlfriend,_ really? Why?" Nepeta said through gritted teeth.

Eridan's cheeks got red. "I...are you mad?"

This time, Nepeta was the one feeling slightly dumb. "Well-no, I don't think so...I just..._why?_"

"It just sort of...came out? I guess..." Eridan said, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"So...does this mean...we're like, official?" Nepeta asked awkwardly.

"Dear, my love has always been official."

Nepeta didn't know whether that comment was undeniably adorable or undeniably sappy. She just laughed nervously. "So...?"

"No. I wouldn't just force that on you. I'll ask you-formally and whatnot," Eridan said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Whatnot," Nepeta repeated with a giggle.

Eridan gave her a quizzical look. "What? What's so funny?"

_"What not._ It's just a funny word," Nepeta said, with a few more giggles.

Eridan laughed a little bit as well, but still more out of confusion than out of actual humor. "I still don't really understand what's so funny about _whatnot_."

Nepeta laughed a little harder. "The way you say it-it kills me...say it again."

Eridan eyed her for a moment. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No! No. Well, maybe. Probably, actually. Yeah. Yeah, I totally am!" Nepeta said in-between laughs.

Eridan scoffed. "Whatever."

At this point, Nepeta tried to hold back the giggles that were fighting to escape her lips, but the harder she tried the more difficult it became. Finally she couldn't contain it any longer, and a loud laugh escaped her mouth.

Eridan jumped. "Jesus!"

Nepeta's hand flew over to her mouth. "Ohmigosh! I"m so sorry!" She was giggling ever harder than before, and she was trembling under the strain of keeping her laughs down.

Eridan couldn't help but laugh a bit either. "You're crazy."

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Nepeta said. With a few more giggles, she felt a lot less crazed and was able to compose herself normally.

"Done now?" Eridan asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I think so," Nepeta said beaming.

"You know, you are so cute when you laugh," Eridan said.

"Hun, I'm cute _all the time._" Nepeta said with a wink.

Eridan laughed out loud. "Yeah, okay, I agree. You got me there."

At this point their waiter returned, and eyed the two of them.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Nepeta said, grinning.

He smiled lightly. "Well, good. So have you two decided on what you'd like to drink?"

"I'd like tea," Eridan said.

"And for you miss?"

"Can I have sweetened tea?" Nepeta asked.

"We actually don't carry sweetened tea, but you can use sugar or creamers if you prefer to sweeten them," The waiter politely explained. "Tea for you too, then?"

"Uhm, yeah," Nepeta said bashfully.

"I'll return shortly with your beverages, and will take your order," he then took his leave.

"I know what I'm getting; do you need help picking out something?" Eridan asked.

"I'm a little afraid to even open the menu," Nepeta admitted.

"Feferi used to always get the London Broil, do you want that?" He asked her.

"What's that? And why did you used to take her here?" Nepeta said.

Eridan sighed, and eyed her for a moment as if her were considering something. "Okay, neither of us can deny that Feferi and Karkat used to take up a large portion of our lives. You need to accept that, Nep. It's not going to be easy, and it hasn't been for me, but you need to at least try, okay? Fef and I used to eat here when she had no plans for her Friday night, and so she always got that. It's steak," Eridan explained quickly.

Nepeta nearly missed all of his rambling, but picked up his meaning nonetheless.

She sighed. "You're right. Okay. Sorry. I'll try, and sure, I'll take that."

When their waiter returned Eridan ordered their food for them and they got their drinks. They sipped on their tea, which Nepeta hadn't expected to come hot and in a mug, and made talk about recent events concerning the time they were apart.

"Your father lost his job? I'm so sorry, Nep."

"Yeah. My mother has been searching desperately for more work. When they visited, they bought me a lot of food, but my dad asked if I could send some money home when I had extra, to kinda help them a little. It's scary enough when one of them loses their job, but it's absolutely terrifying when they ask their own kid for money."

"Sorry Nep. That's awful."

Eventually Nepeta discovered what Eridan had gone through during their separation; and apparently his father had tried to reconnect with him. He told her his father had first gotten him and his brother to meet up, and then later the three of them all met up. His father was getting married, and he wanted them to be in the wedding and become the sons he'd always had but never recognized. Eridan then went on to say that the meet up went a little worse than bad, and ended up with everyone leaving with a few bruises. Eridan said because he didn't pursue physical fitness and was the most hateful of the three, he left with quite a bit more than his father or brother.

"My father is nothing short of an alcoholic and an abuser. My life has been hell because of him, Feferi was the only positive influence I ever had in my life. I never even knew my mother. Cronus used to tell me stories at night of how my father murdered my mother, because apparently Cronus had seen her a few times before I came around," Eridan explained.

"Eridan...that's so awful...I never even knew the extent of how bad it was...I'm so sorry."

He set his hand on the table and grabbed hers. "Like you said Nep, everyone deserves a family. I'm glad I finally have one," Eridan said with a small smile.

A short while later their food was brought out. Nepeta had never eaten anything so good. Her stomach couldn't handle the entire plate, however, so she had to stop eating before she was even halfway done.

Just before she stopped attempting to eat her dish, the classical music that had been playing softly in the restaurant stopped. On the other side of the room, a light was turned on and shone on a grand piano.

"What's this?" She asked Eridan.

"Looks like the show is about to start. Sometimes they have guests come and play while the customers dine. I've only ever seen one or two, they're pretty rare," Eridan said, looking at the piano.

An older gentleman seated himself on the piano bench. He wore a grey fedora with a matching grey vest and pants. There was a mic fixed onto the piano that he spoke softly into, and introduced himself. Nepeta didn't catch his name but was immediately transfixed on his voice.

He wasted no time to start playing, his fingers moving elegantly across the keys on the piano. When he sung, his hands didn't falter and his music made Nepeta sway in her seat.

"Do you dance?" Eridan asked her.

"What? No. I just like the song," Nepeta said defensively.

Eridan chuckled. "I wouldn't judge you if I did, I mean...I do, so..."

"Wait, what? You dance?"

"Yeah, just a little. Growing up, Feferi made me take all of the dance classes she took with her. I've done hip hop, jazz, and yeah...ballet. I've taken more dance classes than I'd care to admit," Eridan said, smiling slightly.

Nepeta laughed a little. "I can't picture you dancing, I just can't."

"I really didn't like it. Although, I did enjoy ballroom, a little," Eridan admitted.

"Ballroom? Like the princess-type couple dancing?"

Eridan laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess so. I could show you."

Nepeta paled and the lump in her throat returned. "Oh, I don't think so..."

"Come on, we can go out into the courtyard where no one else can see us, and I'll teach you the basics. Don't you like this music? We can dance to it, together," Eridan said.

"Eridan, I really haven't ever danced, much less _ballroom_ dancing," Nepeta said.

"What about the school dances and stuff? It's just like that, except there's more to it than just swaying each other around," Eridan was practically begging at this point. "C'mon Nep, it's been forever since I've done any ballroom-type dancing. I really want to do it with you."

"Eridan, I never slow danced at those dances. I never had a date...well, I did, one year, but really...I just...I'm probably so awful," Nepeta said.

"You've...never slow danced?" Eridan asked, slightly taken aback.

Nepeta only shook her head.

At this point, Eridan stood up and offered his hand. "Come on, I'm not going to stand for this."

"Eridan for fuck's sake sit down," Nepeta whispered, wrinkling her nose and looking around the room, making sure no one was staring.

"Nope. Come on Nep, I'm just going to stand here until you come with me," Eridan said with a sly smile.

"The last time you pressed me into doing something I ended up nearly drowning," Nepeta said. After the words came out, she immediately regretted them.

Eridan's smile fell and his hand dropped to his side. "Nepeta..."

She sighed and hung her head. She looked back up at him, stood up, and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. Let's go dance or whatever."

He squeezed her hand and led her towards the general direction of the musician. There was a set of double doors on the wall near him, with one door fixed open. He led her out the door and into a beautiful courtyard.

It was small enough, but still almost the size of Nepeta's apartment. The center was all brick, as well as two paths that led to the center from two different entrances to the courtyard. There was a pond tucked away in a corner, and a small stepping stone path that intertwined tall grasses opposite of the pond.

He led her to the very center of the courtyard, and stood close in front of her. He placed her hand on his back and grabbed her other hand. He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her gently closer to him. "So I'm going to step here, and you stay still, and I'll show you where to move next."

He showed her the steps through a basic dance, and she could hardly concentrate. She could feel her own heart beating against the smooth material of his suit. She couldn't get over his smell, the faint lingering scent of cigarette smoke that was masked, but yet mingled nicely, with his cologne. She hoped he couldn't smell her sweat and cheap deodorant like she could smell him.

She stepped on his foot. She was too preoccupied with smells to even concentrate on their dancing. He laughed as she quickly apologized. "It's fine, you're fine. You have no idea how many times that's happened to me, actually. You're fine. You're doing really well for the first time through."

"Am I?" She laughed a little. "I...don't feel too confident on my dancing yet."

"You're doing absolutely perfect. I bet you could do the steps perfectly without even thinking about it," Eridan said, beaming.

"Please."

With that, Eridan moved in the motions of the first step, and Nepeta followed flawlessly.

"Ohmigosh!" Nepeta exclaimed. They both laughed and grinned.

"See? You're a natural," Eridan said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, I guess I can admit this dancing stuff is a little fun," Nepeta said playfully.

"Then let's dance," Eridan said.

So they started dancing.

Although her dress was short and her hair put up, they bounced and flowed as she moved, and flew elegantly around her. Her eyes sparkled as they locked with his, and he gazed back at her with adoration and happiness. It was pure joy they felt captivate them as they moved around the courtyard, guided only by the movements which had become involuntary and the music flowing from inside.

By this point, the musician was playing a cover a song Nepeta knew well, but didn't recognize as her mind was preoccupied by other matters.

They moved with quick feet and a slight bounce to their step as the song continued on, the two of them both completely unknowing of the end of their dance and utterly lost in their own world. As the music came to an end, they both became a little more aware and clumsy, and Nepeta found herself singing along softly with the pianist as full recognition hit her.

_This could be the end of everything._

Eridan pressed his forehead to hers and they both slowed their steps.

_So why don't we go?_

She could feel his breath on her lips.

_Somewhere only we know. _

He moved in closer, his lips were brushing hers now.

_Somewhere only we know. _

They locked lips, and found their own little 'somewhere.'


	17. Chapter 17

CHRISTMAS! Yes, this chapter and the next will be Christmas themed. I will the next one posted on Christmas Day. I really like Christmas, haha.

Also, it has been fun, but I will be concluding this fanfiction shortly! I will take a short break after the next chapter is posted, and post then post the final chapters all at once when I return. You guys have been the best readers ever!

Anyways!

* * *

When their date had come to an end, Eridan drove her home and they said their goodbyes. Nepeta slipped off her shoes and grabbed the flowers he had brought her. She buried her face in them and took in large whiffs of their scent. She loved the way they smelled, but still dared to wish they smelled the way he did tonight.

She set down the vase and slipped out of her flats and the dress. She took a shower, and tried her best to take her hair out of the updo Rose had put it in without tearing out her hair in the process. After her shower she put on some pajamas and found Pounce sleeping soundly on her couch.

She sat down next to him and heaved the overweight cat into her lap. He was too tired to object, so he instead let out an irritated meow and curled up into her over sized t-shirt. Nepeta petted him and listened to his purs as her mind wandered through the events of their date. She was happy to have Eridan back, and even more so that she finally felt joy for the first time in a little while. She had been too busy being upset over the fight between her and Equius to feel any sort of happiness.

She spotted her phone lying on the kitchen counter and thought that she should probably text Kanaya, Rose, and Eridan to thank them for everything they've done. The more she sat and considered it, the heavier Pounce became on her, the deeper she sunk into her couch, and the lower her eyelids sunk. Finally she gave into temptation and fell asleep, love on her mind and happiness in her heart.

Nepeta awoke the next day to find Pounce absent from her lap, but his cat hair leaving evidence of his presence. She went to check her phone for the time, and found that she was supposed to be at work in half an hour.

With a surprised yelp she ran off to get ready as fast as she could, and practically ran out her front door. She drove quickly but carefully, as the wreck a few months earlier had made her more cautious on the roads.

She got to work just a few minutes late. She checked in and threw on her apron and hat. Kanaya was anxiously making a latte when Nepeta stepped in the kitchen, and nearly spilled it when she spotted her.

"Nepeta! Oh my goodness!" She walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, and then resumed the order. "I thought you were hungover or something, I was so worried," Kanaya said.

Nepeta gave her a disapproving look. "Kanaya you know I don't drink."

"Well, this was your first date with Eridan and your first social interaction with anyone really since...the incident...and Rose and I were just worried for your health," Kanaya said quickly. She called out the name of the cup and set it on the end of the counter.

"My health?" Nepeta repeated dubiously.

Kanaya sighed and buried her face in her hands. For a moment Nepeta thought she was going to cry.

"Kanaya, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be mean," Nepeta said, reaching for her.

Kanaya shook her head and lowered her hands. "Nonono, it isn't you. I mean..." She let out yet another sigh. "Everyone's been pretty worried about you, Nepeta. No one knew how you were going to handle it...Rose and I have been doing our best to prevent Equius from hurting you even more; I even got him to change his work hours. Eridan's been contacting me nonstop trying to make sure he does his best to make sure you're happy. It's just so upsetting to see you down."

Nepeta didn't quite know how to react or what to say. "Well, Kanaya, no offense, but Eridan is the only one that seems actually concerned. He's the only one who's actually talked to me this past week, and if everyone was as concerned as you said they were, why hasn't anyone tried talking to me? I mean, I appreciate your words of comfort, and I am super thankful for the great lengths you and Rose went to yesterday to make sure I had a great date by looking super bomb. I've been so lonely...and honestly I wouldn't mind it if Equius and I made up...I've just...felt so alone..."

Kanaya pulled her into a hug. "Nepeta dear, I'm so sorry...I'll try to talk to Equius and see if everyone else could-"

Nepeta pulled out of the hug. "Kanaya. Why don't you let me handle my own problem? One of the things that I think made Equius do what he did was that he didn't think I was 'mature' enough. Maybe you should let me handle this, and maybe when Equius and I make up, we'll be closer than we were before."

Kanaya blinked.

"Don't get me wrong! I love that you care, and I'm so happy you're always there for me...but, maybe, you should let me take this one? Okay?"

Kanaya smiled softly. "Yes, of course. That sounds like the right thing to do. You and Equius should be allowed to solve your own problems, of course. And I should allow you that freedom." Kanaya spoke carefully, saying each word as if she were testing how they sounded.

Nepeta smiled widely at her. "Thank you Kanaya."

About an hour into her shift, business had died down quite a bit and Nepeta sat at one of the tables and got on her phone. The door opened and she didn't bother to look up, assuming Kanaya could handle the customer. Behind her phone, she thought she saw someone approach her, and she flinched as she looked up.

"On break?" Eridan asked her with a playful smile.

"Eridan?" Nepeta said, startled.

"I had a break between classes so I thought I'd come see you," He said.

Nepeta smiled. "That was...really thoughtful of you, erm, thanks."

Eridan chuckled. "But really, are you on break? We could get something to eat really quick."

Nepeta shook her head. "It's been pretty slow today...so I'm just waiting for it to pick up, I guess." She then remembered she had wanted to tell him the night before. "Hey! I never really got to thank you, for the date. It was fun, I had a really nice time."

"Good. I was afraid you didn't like it. I realized after I got home that it wasn't really your style...I mean, that's just what I'm used to doing. Next time we can do what you want to, promise," Eridan said.

"Hmm. I'll keep you up on that promise. What time are you done with your classes today?" Nepeta asked him.

"Uh, well, I should be done studying and such around four or five."

"Great! The mall closes at seven, pick me up at my place when you're done studying?" Nepeta asked excitedly.

"Uh...another date already? Why do you want to go to the mall?"

Nepeta frowned a little. "Is...that a problem?"

"Well, no-no, not at all. I mean, I'd love to go on another date with you." Eridan smiled.

"Plus, the mall will purractically be a Christmas wonderland!" Nepeta added enthusiastically.

Eridan grimaced.

"Oh come on Ampora, _everyone _loves Christmas."

He shook his head while staring thoughtfully out the window. "I mean, I guess I don't hate it. I've just got no reason to like it."

"Well, what are you doing this year for Christmas?" Nepeta asked him.

"Apparently going on a date with my dream girl."

Nepeta giggled. "No, what else."

"Really, that's it. I highly doubt my father will try to pull something together, especially after that..." Suddenly Eridan stopped talking, and his face paled. "Oh my God...Nepeta, what if my father _tries_ to pull something together?"

Nepeta gulped. "If he does, I'll go with you. He wouldn't hit you or anything with a girl around, right?"

"Are you crazy? No way! I am not putting you in harm's way like that, there's probably a more likely chance he'll hit us both!" Eridan growled.

Nepeta's heart sunk. "I'm sorry, Eridan...maybe, if I can't go to your Christmas...you could come to mine!" Nepeta's face brightened and her lips stretched into a smile. "Oh, that'll be so much fun!"

"Nep, I couldn't just impose on your family holidays," Eridan said guiltily.

"Why not? My sister's been bringing her husband since they started dating! Equius has come over a few years, too! And my family loves guests!"

Eridan offered a polite smile. "Nep, I can't just...it wouldn't be right."

Suddenly, Nepeta got an idea. "But don't you want to meet my parents?"

Eridan's face quickly paled. "Um...what."

"I know we just started seeing each other...but you would if really cared for me, right?" Nepeta smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes a few times for added effect.

"I...well, of course I do, I bet they're, erm...great."

Eridan was saved by a call from Kanaya, saying that there were customers in the drive thru.

Nepeta giggled. "Hey, I gotta go. See you later. Think about that, though. I would really love to have you over this year for Christmas, okay?"

Nepeta got up, and Eridan followed. He quickly pecked her on the lips. "Alright, I'll think about it. I'll pick you up later."

She waved to him as he walked out of the store, and he waved back. She returned back to work with a few winks from her coworkers and she giggled.

Four o'clock couldn't come by fast enough. She had on her favorite holiday sweater, despite the weather being much to warm for it, and she had a bunch of coupons she nabbed from random newspapers and magazines. She was ready to get her Christmas on, and even more ready for Eridan to call her and tell her he was here.

She ended up waiting another fifteen minutes after four for the call. She practically skipped out of her apartment, and found Eridan smoking outside the building.

"Um...nice sweater?" He said.

"Nice hello," she returned sarcastically, plucking the cigarette from his mouth and stomping it out on the sidewalk.

"Was that necessary? C'mon."

"You're late," Nepeta said with a small frown.

"I said between four and five, didn't I. I would never miss a single minute to see you."

Nepeta giggled. "Okay, okay. You're forgiven. Let's go Christmas shopping!"

Eridan groaned and they got in the car. As soon as the radio turned on to whatever Eridan had been listening to before, Nepeta quickly changed it to the Christmas station.

"Really? Driver gets music pick."

"Not when the passenger is about twenty-five times cuter than the driver," Nepeta commented with a smirk.

"Hey now," Eridan warned jokingly.

They continued their childlike teasing all the way to the mall, and Nepeta couldn't help but release her inner child as they stepped into the mall.

"Look at theses Christmas decorations! Doesn't it just make you want to groove into th Christmas spirit?" Nepeta said, throwing her hands into the air.

"Is yes the word you're looking for here?" Eridan grumbled.

"C'mon Mr. Grinch!" Nepeta kissed his cheek. "Smile! Christmas is one of the few times of the year you can be happy for no reason at all and no one will look twice!"

"Mhm, right. So where do you want to go first?" Eridan asked, un-amused.

"Let's just walk around a bit, I have a few places in mind, but I like to look at the other people and the Christmas decorations," Nepeta offered.

"The other people?" Eridan repeated.

"Yeah! This time of year, people are visibly happier. When my sister and I were kids, it used to be one of our favorite things to do around Christmas time. We never had any money, but we'd go to the mall and watch the other people do their Christmas stuff. It was really fun!"

"So you'd watch people like you and me walk around? Sounds...a little creepy," Eridan said."

"No! It was cute! Especially the couples. Seeing other people happy and donate to all the charities and stuff, it's really neat! Around Christmas time, something changes in people they sort of forget that the world revolves around them for a few moments and put other people before themselves. They go out of their way, just to brighten up someone else's day!"

"That rhymed."

"Focus, dummy! I am determined to get you into the Christmas spirit, one way or another!"

Eridan chuckled. "Okay Nepeta, have fun with that."

Nepeta rolled her eyes and lead him to a bench. "Here, I'll prove it to you, just watch as people go by, you'll see."

"Nep, I don't-"

Just then, an elderly couple waved at them and wished them a merry Christmas, which Nepeta joyously returned.

Eridan stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Okay, that doesn't prove anything."

"Alright, then we'll keep waiting here until it does!" Nepeta grabbed his hand and cuddled up next to him.

With a sigh, Eridan pulled her closer to him. If he couldn't be happy like she wanted, he could at least play along with her.

At least half an hour passed by. Nepeta pointed out all the small gestures exchanged between complete strangers, and the way boyfriends looked at their girlfriends. She pointed out a mother of a disabled child, who had clearly gone out of her way to buy him everything on the list he held in his hands. There were even quite a few passersby's that knew Nepeta, and said hello to her and wished her happy holidays.

Eridan couldn't help but feel a little bit of this "Christmas spirit" rubbish himself. He dismissed the majority of Nepeta's findings in the shopping crowd, but couldn't help and be slightly touched by her enthusiasm and joy. She had just been in a spell of depression this past week, it was moving to see her change so drastically just by the holidays.

"Alright, let's go shopping. I have a pretty big list this year." She pulled out a folded up, worn piece of paper with names written on them and showed it to Eridan.

He found his name on the bottom of the list. "I'm on here?" He asked, surprised.

Nepeta giggled. "Um yeah, I didn't necessarily want you to know, because then you'd think you'd have to get me something, and, _well..._I can't compete with whatever you'd get me." She laughed nervously.

"C'mon. I'd love whatever you got me. You don't have to compete with nothing."

"Whatever Eridan," Nepeta said with a playful giggle.

Nepeta led him to a Bath and Body Works and then to a Hallmark store. "See, this bath set is fifteen dollars but that candle from Hallmark was thirty dollars and I don't know what to get my mom. The candle is her favorite scent but this set is on sale, what am I supposed to get her?" She looked over a set of products in a Bath and Body works and showed it to Eridan

"Jesus Nep, I already graduated my third grade math class, don't do this to me," Eridan said sassily.

She eventually bought the bath set, the ultimate factor coming down to she didn't want to spend too much money. As she led him around the mall, Eridan discovered her indecisiveness to become a pattern, trying to figure out what deal was best or which version of which product one person would like more. He tried his best to not fall asleep or complain excessively.

Finally, the mall started clearing out as the business hours came to an end.

"So what do you think you're going to do, concerning Christmas?" Nepeta asked him as they headed out.

"I don't know, I haven't really decided yet."

"Well, I won't be around if you decide not to come with. I'll be in West Virginia, with my family. I might not have access to my phone either."

"How long will you be away?"

"A few days. If something were to happen to me...or to you, it would be hard to..." Nepeta sighed. "I don't want you to be alone this Christmas. Please come with me?"

Eridan looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and she was biting her lip, the way she does when she anxious for a good outcome.

Eridan sighed. "I...fine. I'll go with you."

Nepeta smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much Eridan. You'll love my family, they're good people, and they'll love you, I promise."

"Wait." Eridan stopped walking and stared at Nepeta with a straight expression.

"What?" Nepeta asked worriedly.

"I can't just show you to your parents house without _us _ being official, can I?" Eridan said.

Nepeta tilted her head to one side in curiosity.

"Nepeta Leijon, I would be _charmed_ if you would be my girlfriend," Eridan said, as he produced a charm bracelet from his pocket and fastened it around her wrist.

Nepeta giggled. "Eridan! You're so sweet! Of course I will, you big nerd!" Nepeta said. She kissed him and he kissed her back, and when they pulled away, he was beaming and Nepeta was giggling. They interlocked hands and Nepeta eyed the bracelet.

"Who gave you the idea for this?"

Eridan laughed. "Rose, actually. I could never come up with something fun like that on my own."

Nepeta giggled. "I know; that's why I asked. It's very purretty. Thank you." She nuzzled him and they continued walking.

As Eridan held his girlfriend close to him and eyed all the Christmas decorations surrounding them, he thought that Christmas this year might not be so bad.


	18. Chapter 18

wowzers, rough chapter! Didn't have time to edit or anything, and I tried a new level of fluff. Bad combination, haha.

Anyways, I hope you all had a very merry Christmas! See ya in a few weeks! c:

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Eridan and Nepeta went shopping for gifts and planned their trip. They both agreed it would probably be best if Eridan drove the entire way, and that he drive straight through, only resting when they arrived. Nepeta's parents were having a Christmas Eve dinner and Christmas day breakfast, and were expecting Meulin and her family of four.

"Meulin's got two kids- Catherine and Daniel. Daniel prefers to be called Dandy though, seriously, don't get that messed up. She's married to Gamzee's older brother, Kurloz, who can't talk. He can hear, but he can't talk, which reminds me-Meulin is really deaf. She has hearing aids, but sometimes they don't work and whatever. You don't have to use sign language to talk to them, but Kurloz will when he talks-or signs-I don't know, to you. My parent's names are-actually, just call them Mr. and Mrs. Leijon. They really appreciated that when Kurloz called them that. You don't have to get any of them anything, since none of them will have gotten you anything. But you should bring some sort of food-you did bring a dish for the dinner, right?"

Eridan blinked. "Um, that's a lot to take in, Nep."

She smiled. "You'll get it. Now let's go, go, go! I'm supurr excited fur you to meet my family!"

He took a deep breath and started the car. "At least one of us is."

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Eridan. They'll _love_ you. I purromise."

He managed a smile for her. "Let's hope so."

Nepeta was in charge of the map. She and Eridan had charted out their journey, and while he was in charge of the wheel she was in charge of directions.

"Take this exit!" She pointed.

Eridan quickly swerved into the next lane, and received an irritated honk in return. He flipped them off before turning to Nepeta.

"An exit already? We just pulled onto the highway."

"Actually, I just really have to go pee, there's a gas station right there."

Eridan crinkled his nose. "Oh."

"What? Squeamish at the mention of _pee_?" Nepeta teased. She leaned in close to him and stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed and pushed her away. "No, get out of my face, I'm driving."

"Don't you _like_ my face?" Nepeta asked, leaning in close to him again and batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, you have a nice face, and it's far too distracting, get it out of here," Eridan said, putting his hand on her face.

She giggled and pulled his arm away. "Both hands on the wheel!"

He eyed her and took both hands off.

"Eridan!" She squealed.

He laughed and grabbed the wheel once again, and pulled into the gas station parking lot.

"Have fun going _pee."_

"I will, thank you!"

He watched her run inside, and nearly bump into a tall man in overalls in the process. He chuckled as he watched her apologize excessively, and could imagine her voice in his mind. When she disappeared inside the building, he turned up the volume on the stereo and tapped his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the song.

A few minutes later, his phone went off. It was Nepeta calling him.

He eyed the screen and answered curiously. "Hello?"

_"I have to buy something. They won't let me leave without buying something, and I left my purse in the car."_

Eridan groaned. "That's bullshit. Whatever, I'm on my way." He hung up, made sure his wallet was in his pocket, and locked his car as he headed inside.

He found Nepeta clutching her phone and eyeing the cashier nervously as she stood next to the door. He grabbed her hand, grabbed a pack of gum, and slapped it onto th counter. The cashier rung it up, and didn't meet his glare the entire time. When she was handing him his change, Eridan said, "Merry fuckin' Christmas, keep your damn change."

"I didn't make the rules, asshole!" She hollered as they walked out.

When they climbed into the car, Nepeta began to giggle.

"What? What are you laughing about?"

"Always dramatic with you. Always gotta make a scene."

"She wouldn't let you leave-that's bullshit."

"_Merry fuckin' Christmas,_" She imitated in his voice.

"Whatever, you were scared shitless. I was your savior, deal with it."

"Uh-huh," Nepeta jeered.

Eridan turned up the volume in an attempt to drown her out, but she immediately changed the station to a Christmas station.

"Really?" Eridan asked, annoyed.

"Yes, it's nearly Christmas! We're listening to Christmas music!" Nepeta protested.

Eridan groaned and turned the volume down. "Fine. But it's not getting any louder than this."

Nepeta shrugged and hummed along with the carols.

They repeated this pattern, teasing and bickering the entire journey. Neither one of them got bored of each other; and they certainly didn't pass up any opportunities to tease the other. The longer the journey continued, the more stops Eridan made for a caffeine fix, and that meant more stops to use the bathroom.

Eridan was debating to pull over for his third coffee at the next exit when Nepeta started shouting, "We're here, we're here!"

"Nep, we're literally in the middle of the interstate, no we're not."

"No but you see that house over there?" Nepta pointed to a house sitting alone in a cornfield, it had broken windows and weeds growing up to the second floor.

"That's a house?" Eridan sneered.

"My sister and I used to make up short ghost stories about it on our way up here to visit my nanna and papa!" Nepeta said excitedly, ignoring his comment.

"Nanna? Papa? Really?"

Nepeta was silent for a few moments. "Yeah. This is the first Christmas without them."

Eridan's smirk immediately fell. "Oh, Nep. I'm really sorry..."

Nepeta sighed and fought back the tears that were stinging her eyes. "My grandma died of a heart attack, it was so sudden. No one saw it coming, no one even knew she was sick. My grandpa died of what we think was grief a week later. He might have been dehydrated, Mom never told me or Meulin. They died in January, just after we had visited them for Christmas. Don't bring anything about it up, or make any comments about why they live far away, or anything like that. The house we're staying in was theirs, and my parents moved into it so it wouldn't sell away. We've got too many memories there."

Eridan grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Nothing was said the rest of the ride, until they pulled into the town which the home lied on the outskirts of.

"Is that...is that _snow?_" Eridan asked, pulling his hand out of hers and pointing at some snow piled up on the sides of the street.

Nepeta giggled. "Yeah, Mr. Loves-the-beach-more-than-me."

"Hey now, that's not true, and it's...I've only seen it a few times, and the rest all on T.V...is there more? Here?"

"Mom said it was going to snow a lot tonight."

"_Really?_" Eridan asked excitedly.

Nepeta laughed. "Yeah, and in our family tradition of sorts, we always have snowball fights and go sledding. You're about to get a whole lot of snow-did you bring a coat?"

Eridan paused. "I've got my suit jackets back home if that's what you mean."

Nepeta facepalmed. "Eridan. It is twenty degrees outside. This isn't Georiga, this is West Virginia. Why didn't you bring a coat?"

"I brought a scarf."

"Whatever, we'll probably have stuff for you." Nepeta gasped. "There it is! You see it? We're here!"

Eridan frowned. "Yay."

"You'll be fine, I promise," Nepeta said, smiling reassuringly.

"What if they don't like me though Nepeta...I mean, no one's liked me before, why would they start now?"

"Eridan, even if they don't like you-which I am pawsitvely _confident _they will-I'll still like you, and that's really all that matters, right?"

Eridan sighed. "I suppose. Of course, yea. You're all that matters to me, Nep. But this is important to you, so it's important to me too."

Nepeta leaned forward and kissed him. "It's fine. You're fine. Trust me, Eridan."

Eridan pulled up in front of the house and shut off his car. Nepeta quickly bounded out and unpacked everything from the trunk. Two figures stepped out of the house and waved at Nepeta.

"Mom! Dad!" She called out, and waved back.

Eridan shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to stop them from shaking. He approached the couple and offered his hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Leijon, I'm Eridan. I'm er...dating your daughter. Nepeta, not the older one...Uhm, I'm Nepeta's girlfriend, I mean, boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

Nepeta's dad shook his hand. "Leaving her with the bags, eh?"

Eridan paled and whipped his head around to see Nepeta unloading the car.

He punched Eridan in the arm with a little too much force. "Haha! I'm kiddin' ya boy! Loosen up a bit, it's Christmas!"

Eridan forced a smile and laughed nervously.

Mrs. Leijon slapped Mr. Leijon in the gut. "Behave! You're scaring the poor boy." She smiled warmly at Eridan and pulled him into a hug. He froze under her touch and returned the hug hesitantly.

She pulled away and looked him over. "You know, I could hardly believe Nepeta when she said she finally caught someone besides old Equius. When she was a teenager, all she'd ever do is fantasize over other people's relationships and fictional men. I was beginning to wonder if she'd ever catch anyone! But never in my wildest dreams had I seen her with someone with the likes of you!"

Eridan laughed. "Oh yeah? How's that?"

"I may be married and older, but I know a handsome young man when I see one!"

"Mom, hush. Now _you're_ embarrassing him," Mr. Leijon said, scowling.

"Um, I'm going to help Nepeta with the bags," Eridan said, red-faced.

He ran to Nepeta and grabbed the last few remaining bags off of the ground.

Nepeta led him inside and set down her bags on the kitchen floor, and Eridan followed.

The house was about three stories tall, and old. It was decorated with a very country, rustic feel, and had loads of pictures in just about every place you could find one. There were also Christmas decorations scattered about, like a Santa Claus statue next to the kitchen sink and candles with snowmen painted on them on the dining table.

"We're going to have dinner in the living room, hopefully the young kiddies won't spill their plates on mom's old couch," Mrs. Leijon said, gesturing to the living room.

"Ya hear your mother Neppy? No spills this year."

"I'm not a kid, dad, I'm living in my own apartment."

"Meulin's here!" Mrs. Leijon exclaimed, looking out the window. She rushed to the door. "Hopefully she forgot Kurloz at home," she whispered to Eridan and Nepeta as she shuffled past them.

Nepeta laughed out loud and Eridan only smiled.

"Nepeta, you got the spare bedroom next to the master bedroom. Eridan, I'll show you to yers, grab yer bag.

He led him into the basement. "Sorry yer room is down here, this was the only one we had. The grandkids got the couch, so at least be glad that ain't you." He opened a door to a room with a bed, desk, vanity mirror, walk in closet, and adjacent bathroom.

"This is pretty nice," Eridan complimented, setting his bag on the bed. Remembering what Nepeta said in the car, he quickly changed th subject.

"Don't you think Nepeta and I could share a room, and let the little kids get this one?"

Mr. Leijon sighed and clapped his shoulder. "A man's children are one of the few prides of his life. I already lost my oldest gem, I'd like to keep Nepeta safe a lil longer."

Eridan eyed him for a moment as he processed what he was saying. When it made sense, his eyes lit up and his cheeks burned. "Oh...sir, I wouldn't...I mean, we haven't even been talking for very long."

Mr. Leijon winked at him and left the room. Eridan stayed put, dumbfounded. After he recovered, he unpacked his belongings and shoved his bag under the bed.

As he stood up to go upstairs, he saw Nepeta leaning in the doorway, eyeing him. She had somehow made her hair longer, and grown a few inches. He took a double take and saw that it wasn't Nepeta at all, but someone else.

"Meulin!" Nepeta's voice called from the top of the staircase.

"Oh! You're Nepeta's sister, right?"

"And you're Ampora's little brother?" She asked worriedly.

"Uhm...I guess so. But we're really nothing alike, I promise," Eridan said nervously.

"I hope so," Meulin said, turning to leave.

Nepeta appeared in the doorway. "Oh! So you two have met...great! You'll get along purrfectly!"

Meulin smiled and pulled her sister off the ground into a hug. "I missed you little sister! Come help mom and me with dinner."

"Okay!" Nepeta said, beaming. She turned to Eridan as they walked away. "Well come on, don't just stand there by yourself!"

Eridan followed quickly behind them.

The next few hours were spent baking, or at least, Eridan thought so. He ended falling asleep on the couch and awoke to a small hand slapping his face.

"Who are you?" A voice shouted.

"Jesus!" Eridan exclaimed as he jolted awake. A boy and girl were standing in front of him, the boy was about five and the girl was probably around three.

The boy stared up at him, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Uhm, hi," Eridan said.

Another person walked into the room, a pale man with jet black hair and skinny frame. He clapped his hands twice and the two children whipped their heads toward him. "Daddy!" The young boy called out, arms wide open as he ran to him.

Eridan got off of the couch and held out his hand to the man, who was now holding the boy on his hip.

"I'm Eridan. You must be Kurloz."

Kurloz smiled and shook his hand.

Eridan smiled in return and quickly walked into the kitchen, where he nearly bumped into Mrs. Leijon and the turkey she was carrying.

"Oh, pardon me-"

"Not a problem dear, not a problem!" She exclaimed, carrying on.

Eridan found Nepeta and Mr. Leijon dancing in the kitchen to a radio playing Christmas music.

Nepeta was grinning from ear to ear and she and her dad moved ridiculously around the kitchen, much to the irritation of Meulin and Mrs. Leijon. Her short hair and over-sized Christmas sweater bounced as she did, and Mr. Leijon's bald head was just a bright blur as he moved much too fast for a man his age.

Nepeta flopped her arms like a chicken and stuck her tongue out playfully at her dad. Eridan laughed at loud and she caught his eye."Eridan! You're the dancer! Get over here!" She held out her hands and smiled expectantly at him.

"No," Eridan said quickly.

Nepeta ran over to him and grabbed his hands. She waved their arms around madly and jumped, not in any sort of sync to the music playing. Eridan eyed her for a little while, until she stopped and started begging him to dance with her again.

"That wasn't even dancing," Eridan protested.

"Oh really? Then show me how it's done."

"Oh my God, Nepeta stop."

"C'monnnnnnn."

"Yeah, I wanna see pretty boy dance!" Her dad chimed in.

The song changed to something slower and Eridan eyed her deviously. He grabbed her waist and hand, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. She returned his smile, but with a more excited look than devious.

They started dancing, just as they had at the restaurant. Before they were even a few steps through, however, he grabbed her waist with both hands and lifted her up as he spun in a circle.

She yelped and dug her fingers into his shoulders. He laughed and set her down, but didn't waste any time moving back through the steps of the dance. She followed quickly and laughed.

As they danced through the song, he would every once in a while pull an advanced move on her that made her fumble her steps and once nearly run into Meulin. When the song ended, they were a grinning, laughing mess.

Mr. Leijon clapped his shoulder. "Nice job, sport. Those were some pretty great moves. Let's go eat."

Eridan smiled at him. "Thank you sir."

After he walked into the living room, Eridan turned to Nepeta. "Does...does he like me?"

She smiled. "I think so, but I knew he would."

Eridan smiled and kissed her forehead.

Dinner was mostly just Mr. Leijon teasing everyone and Mrs. Leijon shushing him or saying something witty in reply. Even though he was hardly part of the conversation, Eridan laughed the entire time and felt refreshed to see a family seated around the table without any fights or crying.

"I want to open presents now!" Dandy shouted at Meulin.

"Not tonight, Santa hasn't come yet."

"Santa!" Catherine shouted.

"Stop shouting," Meulin said.

"Santaaaaaaaa" Dandy whispered loudly in her ear.

"Stop! If you're naughty Santa won't even come."

"No! I've been good!" Dandy protested.

"Well good boys go to bed and do as they're told," Meulin said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"I'll go to bed! I'll go to bed right now!" Dandy said. He ran out of the room and came back with a blanket.

"I wish you and Neppy were that easy to put to bed on Christmas Eve," Mrs. Leijon said, smiling.

"We'll see if he stays this way," Meulin said, pulling Dandy into her arms.

"C'mon Eridan, let's let them set up the beds for the kids," Nepeta said, helping him out of the chair.

"Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Leijon," Eridan said to Nepeta's mother.

"You're most welcome dear, goodnight you two, see you in the morning."

Eridan and Nepeta both said goodnight to everyone in the room, and when they were out of the room completely, Eridan scooped Nepeta into his arms off of her feet and spun her around. He laughed as he spun and set her down with a grin.

"What was _that_ for?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm in the Christmas spirit," Eridan said, smiling. He kissed her passionately on the lips and she kissed him back, grabbing his face and pulling him close.

She smelled him again, not faintly like the white noise type of scent that lingered in his car, but the scent that hit her hard and made her heart skip a beat. His face was warm, much warmer than usual.

He pulled away and her lips still remain puckered and her eyes refused to open. She wrestled her mind back into consciousness and opened her eyes. He was smiling at her and she smiled back.

He laughed and shook head. "You are so cute."

"Go to bed dummy," Nepeta said, giggling. She pushed him away and made her way to her room.

"Goodnight, Nep," He called.

She blew him a kiss. "Night!"

Eridan made his way to his room and changed into a t shirt and sweatpants. He was asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

Eridan awoke to a sound in his room. It was pitch black, and the only source of light was the clock on the desk. Without his glasses, he couldn't read what he said. As he tried to focus on it, it turned off.

As he focused a little harder, he saw that it hadn't turned off, but that someone was standing in front of it. He put on his glasses to find Nepeta standing in front of them.

"Nepeta?"

"Oh, good, you're awake. I'm really sorry to bother you-"

"Nep? What time is it even?" He sat up, and suddenly she had her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"Nepeta-! What's wrong?"

"I miss them so much, Eridan. I had a dream about nanna, I had a dream she was having a heart attack, it was so scary, I couldn't do anything about it, it was so sad I miss them so much," Nepeta said, burying her face into his chest.

He rocked her back and forth, kissing her head and neck repeatedly.

"She's not hurting Nep. She obviously loved you. And your grandfather isn't missing her anymore. They loved you a lot and cared about you," Eridan whispered to her.

Nepeta sniffled and looked at him. She leaned in close and touched her forehead to his. He nuzzled her and kissed her on the lips.

"Stay with me." Eridan whispered.

Nepeta eyed him. "W-what?"

"Not...not like that. Just, sleep next to me, stay with me," Eridan said. He eyed her carefully, and she nodded. She climbed over him and lied down. He took off his glasses and lied back down. Nepeta rolled over on her side, and Eridan dug his face into her hair and pulled her close.

"I love you, Nepeta."

"I love you too, Eridan."

* * *

The rest of the trip was a joyful blur. It consisted of laughter and merry times, and many memories which Eridan intended on keeping for a while. Presents were opened, and to neither Nepeta or Meulin's surprise they received another homemade ugly sweater. The grand-kids opened at least twice as many presents as everyone else, receiving clothes that were tossed aside and toys that were hugged close.

Mr. Leijon opened a Rolex watch, and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing it. While that was most certainly a surprise to him, what came as an even bigger shock was the name tag. Eridan told him he bought the new model and needed a home for his old watch. He also tipped off that it might help with financial issues.


	19. Chapter 19

Back from hiatus! Sorry it took a tad longer than promised!

Let the fluff resume!

* * *

Months had passed, the holidays came to an end, and the wedding had arrived. Over the few months of relaxed peace Eridan and Nepeta experienced together, they also found old relationships requited and returned to a new bliss.

Firstly, Nepeta-with help from Kanaya, sought to revive her friendship with Equius, and he was quick to express his desire to have her back in his life. He apologized many times and treated her even kinder than before after she accepted his apologies.

Then, in an unexpected twist of events, Cronus was on Eridan's doorstep; broken, defeated, and remorseful. He had nowhere to stay, and after a long, tense discussion outside in the middle of the night, Eridan agreed to let him stay at his place. He even helped land him a job at the same place Nepeta works, and the brothers found conversation easy when talking about their father. In a twisted sort of bonding, they often joked about what they'd do with his vast inheritance.

Even more so, due to the watch Eridan gave to Mr. Leijon, he supplied them with enough money to keep them afloat while Mr. Leijon found a new job. Nepeta had no need to take on another job, but decided to take another part time position at a retail store in the mall.

Now Kanaya and Rose's wedding had arrived, and the ending to a great few months of unity couldn't have been more perfect.

Rehearsal had gone over pleasantly the night before. It was now seven in the morning, and Nepeta was wide awake. After at least six mugs of chamomile tea, she had a very peaceful rest. Now she was ready to look hot and be a bridesmaid in one of her best friend's wedding.

Every other member of the wedding party was wearing a pretty jade green while the rest wore a delicate light purple; Rose's and Kanaya's favorite colors. Nepeta was fortunate enough to be in green, which was her favorite color. Eridan, who was her partner in the party, wore a light purple tie.

The ladies all changed in the bathrooms, while the guys just showed up in their suits and received their ties upon arriving. The party consisted of eight ladies and eight gentlemen. The girls were Vriska, Terezi, Aradia, Nepeta, Feferi, Jade, and both of the brides' older sisters Porrim and Roxy.

The guys accompanying them were John, Dave, Equius, Eridan, Karkat, Tavros, Sollux, and Gamzee. Both Rose and Kanaya were a little more than reluctant to allow some of the people into the party, but they both knew that all of them have stuck with them both to the end. They both decided to put their doubts aside and welcome them anyways.

The brides both decided to not see each other until they both walked down the aisle, and so the bridesmaids were rotating between rooms to keep them company and make sure neither were going to throw up from nervousness.

Nepeta was wandering around the church to find the bridesmen all relaxing in the main cathedral, with an exception of an argument breaking out between Eridan and Sollux.

"Eridan!" Nepeta called. She hadn't seen him yet and wasn't surprised to find him arguing with someone.

Eridan pushed Sollux aside, who nearly fell over due to his scrawny frame.

"How's my girl?" He said, taking her hands and swaying them.

Nepeta giggled. "I am _so_ excited. This is going to be great!"

"You're adorable when you're excited," Eridan said, crinkling his nose at her and smiling gaily.

"When will you learn, I am always adorable," Nepeta said, sticking her tongue out at him. "You look sharp. I can't wait for tonight, for the ballroom dance."

"I can't wait either. You are going to look so magnificent on that dance floor. Especially in my arms."

"Let's not forget who tonight is really about though, Mr. Ampora," Nepeta scolded playfully.

"Who?" Eridan returned with a smirk.

Nepeta rolled her eyes and quickly pecked his lips. "Whatever. Behave. I'm going to check on Kanaya."

Kanaya, along with her sister and a few other bridesmaids sat in a room that was used for kid's service or something along those lines. Nepeta smiled and quickly shut the door as she entered the room.

"How are you doing?" Nepeta asked her.

"Still fine since the last time you asked, thanks."

"You're not even a little bit nervous?"

"Of course she is, don't be ludicrous. She's just good at not showing it," Porrim said, slightly stern.

"Porrim, I can speak for myself. But yes, I am a tad nervous, and concealing it helps me cope. I suppose."

"It's natural to have feelings of nervousness sister, it's _your wedding day! _ It would be just odd if you weren't."

"You're acting so strange today Porrim, I already assured you, there wasn't any real chance of Rose and I not ending up together. This just seals the deal I suppose."

Nepeta then looked at Kanaya's clothes-skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. Nepeta was slightly surprised Kanaya owned a sweatshirt, and much less allowed herself to be seen in it.

"When do you plan on changing into your dress?" Nepeta asked her.

Kanaya looked over at a clock mounted on the wall. "The ceremony starts in a few hours. I suppose I should put it on pretty soon, hm? Does Rose have hers on?"

"Since the last time I visited her, no," Nepeta responded. "I can go run down there really quick and check up on her."

"Please do so. If she doesn't have it on, ask her for a time that she thinks it would be best to put ours on," Kanaya said.

"Yes ma'am," Nepeta said, saluting her and exiting the room.

As she walked to the room Rose was in, she saw a figure round a corner and appear at the other end of the hallway. She walked elegantly, her heels leaving a light tap as they touched the ground. She wore a magnificent green dress and had her hair styled similar to Kanaya's. Nepeta felt slightly intimidated as the distance between them decreased, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

There was hardly a few feet of space between them now. The woman locked eyes with Nepeta. "Excuse me, miss, where is Kanaya Maryam?" She asked her.

"Oh, um, last door on your right," Nepeta said, pointing down the hall.

"Nepeta?" She asked suddenly, the fine features on her face brightening. She looked an awful lot like Porrim.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry...who are you?" Nepeta asked bashfully.

The woman laughed and offered a warm smile. "I'm Kanaya's mother. I wouldn't expect you to remember me, it's been ages since I've seen you."

Nepeta felt just short of an idiot. With a blush and a slight stutter she exclaimed, "Oh! Nice to see you!"

The woman dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Likewise. I'll see you very soon, I assume."

With that, she was on her way again. Nepeta watched her walk a short ways before she headed back to Rose's room.

She found her room just after she thought she'd gotten lost. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Wait!" Roxy's voice called out.

"Okay!" Nepeta responded.

"Nepeta?" Jade's voice asked.

"Yeah?" Nepeta responded.

"Oh, you can come in!" Roxy's voice said.

Nepeta quickly slipped into the room and shut the door behind her.

Rose was standing in front of a mirror, wearing a lacy, slim white dress. Roxy was fumbling messily with the strings on the back of the bodice, and Aradia was fruitlessly trying to help her.

"Hello Nepeta," Rose said, smiling at her through the reflection in the mirror.

Nepeta smiled and waved back. "Kanaya was just wondering when she should put her dress on."

Rose rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Now."

Nepeta giggled. "I'll tell her. You look stunning, Rose."

Rose smiled lightly. "I feel extraordinary."

Nepeta smiled at her one last time before she slipped out of the room again.

When she got back into Kanaya's room, she found all three of the Maryams in a quiet, teary-eyed discussion.

Nepeta walked over to Vriska, who was seated in a fold able chair in a corner. "What's going on?" she whispered curiously.

"I guess it's the first time they've seen each other in a few years or something like that. No one expected her mom to show up," Vriska replied in a similar tone. She seemed more bored than interested, though.

"Oh, wow," was all Nepeta could manage. She then stood beside Vriska awkwardly and watched the three ladies whisper among themselves.

Finally Kanaya made eye contact with Nepeta and she felt okay to say something. "Rose is in her dress. She said it would be a good idea if you got into yours as well."

"Did you happen to see the photographer?" Kanaya asked her.

Nepeta shook her head.

"They were supposed to be here by now. Oh well."

With that said, Kanaya then wasted no time getting into her dress. She quickly stripped down and slipped into her dress. Nepeta knew that this was normal during a wedding. Kanaya had informed her that the bride has her bridesmaids help her into her dress; but she couldn't help but blush and decide it was time to check on Rose.

She quickly absconded the room and decided that she was going to make sure the guys weren't being reckless instead. She went into the cathedral and saw no one. Her curiosity peaked, and she started searching the church. She even went as far as to stick her head into the men's room and call out for them, getting an empty reply.

She did finally find them, in the front lawn of the church. They were all standing still in a line, with their backs to her. She ran up behind them and jumped on Eridan's back, only to find that they were in the middle of a photo shoot with the photographer.

Eridan let out a surprised yelp and Karkat, who was standing next to him, tried not to fall over from the sudden surprise. Nepeta tried to hide her face from the photographer, but to her dismay she heard her call out "Got it!"

Eridan grabbed her legs and hoisted her on his back in a more piggy back style. She placed her arms around his shoulders as the photographer proceeded to take more pictures.

"One of the brides is looking for you," Nepeta called out.

"Who?" The photographer asked, peeking out from behind her camera.

"The bride, Kanaya. She says you're late," Nepeta said.

"Oh! Right. We'll be on our way." With that, the photographer grabbed the bag that was at her feet while a second person, probably her assistant, followed close by with a camera in hand.

To Nepeta's surprise, Eridan suddenly started spinning underneath her. She watched the world spin around her in a dizzying blur. She cried out in an excited surprise and buried her face in the side of his head to try to stop everything from spinning. He laughed and stopped spinning.

"Had enough?" He asked her.

Nepeta replied with a laugh.

"Maybe I should just drop it huh?" He said.

She picked up her head to look at him, just as he let go of her legs.

She couldn't let out a full yelp before he grabbed her and prevented her from falling. He laughed again, this time a heartier and even a little cocky. She beat his chest once with her fist and sneered at him.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you right," Eridan said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Nepeta said, rolling her eyes.

"I mean it; if I had, the way your hands are hanging around my neck, you'd end up choking me. And we wouldn't want that."

"Pft. You're a brat!" Nepeta playfully hit his shoulder and shook her head with a smile.

"Whatever, you know you love me," He walked over to a bench, stood with his back facing the seat, and gently released his hold on her.

She set her feet on the bench, but kept her arms around his neck. "Who said I was finished?"

"Me," Eridan retorted quickly.

"You're no fun." She pouted, and removed her arms.

The next few short hours Nepeta spent rotating between Kanayas room, Roses room, and hanging out with the guys-namely Eridan. As the time between where she currently stood and the start of the ceremonies shortened, Nepeta's anxieties rose. The brides seemed to get a little more restless, but maintained better composure than Nepeta.

With sweat glistening her forehead and her heart threatening to pound out of her chest, Nepeta entered Kanayas room a little too fast and shut the door a little too hard. All heads in the room turned to her, and Kanaya's expression held concern.

"Nepeta? Oh my goodness, you're all sweaty! Come here," she said, holding out her hands and beckoning her.

Nepeta walked over to her best friend. Kanaya looked simply like a goddess, her heels making her the tallest in the room, her white dress seemingly cloaking her in light and her makeup emphasizing her features. As Kanaya pulled her into the hug that Nepeta was expecting to come, Nepeta couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated and slightly awed in her friends presence.

Kanaya pulled away and looked over Nepeta's face. "Oh, look at you. You've sweated all your makeup off. That part was meant for the reception, don't get ahead of yourself. Porrim, get me a napkin, or paper towel, whatever you can find."

Shortly there was a tissue in Kanaya's hand and she was wiping off Nepeta's face.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Kanaya asked her as she wiped around her eye, careful not to ruin her eyeliner.

"I don't know, I've just been running around checking on everyone I guess," Nepeta said.

"Why? Just stay here. It's not your job to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"I know but...it's _your wedding day,_ Kanaya," Nepeta insisted.

"So I've been told. That being said, it's exactly that. _My _wedding day. When you say your vows, then you can fret about everything and anything, and I'll wipe your sweat off of your face and fix your makeup. But for today, just relax, alright?" Kanaya smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand.

"But don't you understand what this means? We're all growing up. We're not in highschool, we're all living on our own, and we're working jobs, now you're getting married! Isn't this a little crazy to you?" Nepeta said, eyes wide.

Kanaya laughed as she grabbed a makeup bag sitting nearby. She began to reapply the foundation Nepeta had sweated off in her haste.

"Nepeta my darling, you may be an adult, but that doesn't mean you have to grow up. You're thinking about this too hard, it's honestly no big deal. The ceremony is starting in fifteen minutes, try to enjoy yourself, please? For Rose and I?"

Nepeta sighed and nodded slightly. Kanaya finished up her foundation and eyed the clock. "There's no time to reapply your blush." Kanaya turned to her bridesmaids, "ladies, it's time for you all to get in position."

Kanaya pulled Nepeta into a hug and sent her out. The rest of the bridesmaids hugged Kanaya on their way out, saying kind words or just smiling.

Nepeta, along with the other bridesmaids, got into a line behind one of the side doors of the cathedral.

"This is crazy. Back in junior high, I never thought I'd be a bridesmaid in this wedding," Vriska said, causing some light laughter from a few other girls.

The bridesmaids chatted for a few more minutes as Nepeta watched the last of the guests escorted to their seats by the bridesmen. She spotted Eridan and tried to wave, but he didn't see her. She then looked over the crowd, and was slightly surprised by the turnout. She didn't realize just how many people had close relations to Kanaya and Rose. She then thought of the reception, and Rose's comment at rehearsal about how she expected the crowd to triple.

Then, music began playing. The ceremonies had officially started.


	20. Chapter 20

I would like to apologize in advance for my lack of knowledge on weddings. I've only been to one, so this is all five-minute researched based.

Last chapter! Here we go!

* * *

The bridesmaids and their male partner walked in the back section of the cathedral and met at the end of the aisle. They interlocked arms and walked down the aisle, then stood behind the alter, the bridesmaids all in one line in front of the bridesmen, with their partner standing behind them. Eridan held tightly onto Nepeta and she snuggled up against him. In this moment, she knew she could enjoy the wedding as Kanaya had suggested.

After she and Eridan were positioned and the rest of the wedding party were as well, the brides met at the end of the aisle and interlocked hands. They were elegant and radiating happiness as they made their way down the aisle. When they stood at the end of the aisle, they turned to face each other and returned the same overjoyed expression.

The rest of the ceremony passed by quickly. Nepeta couldn't follow the words the priest said to them or the poetic lines they recited. She did however, pick up on the part where they put on the rings. She beamed from ear to ear as Kanaya put the ring on her now wife, and Rose did the same. The priest said something and they kissed, and Nepeta was among the loudest people cheering.

As their lips parted, the couple looked at each other with tears in their eyes and wide smiles. Nepeta laughed joyfully and placed a hand over her heart to prevent it from jumping out of her chest. She felt Eridan place a hand on her shoulder, and she grabbed it with a reassuring squeeze.

The brides then grabbed each other's hands and walked out of the cathedral. Rose lifted her free hand in the air and Kanaya laughed and pecked her cheek. The wedding party quickly followed after them.

After they were outside, the photographer began moving the wedding party around and getting a few quick shots before the party went to the reception venue. Nepeta awkwardly went with the flow and tried not to get lost in the confusion.

Then it was time to head to the venue, and Nepeta quickly grabbed Eridan's arm as the party awkwardly made their way into the limousine rented for them. A few people hit their heads on the ceiling going in, and the taller people slouched slightly as they sat. There were drinks for people who were 21, which was only Roxy and Porrim. As Roxy raised her glass to her mouth Gamzee took the glass and downed its contents. Roxy looked at her date with astonished disgust as the rest of the party hollered with laughter.

"To the newlyweds," He called out, raising his empty glass in the air. Porrim played along and tapped her still-full glass on his.

Nepeta had never been inside a limousine before, and was surprised how packed it was. She took off her shoes and dug her toes into the carpet. There was music playing, which she recognized as mostly five-year old pop chart toppers. Both Kanaya and Rose seemed a little irritated at that, but everyone else enjoyed singing along with humorous nostalgia.

The ride was spent with loud chatter and off-key singing. While Eridan stayed relatively out of it, Nepeta didn't deny the duet with Aradia on the chorus of 3OH!3's "My First Kiss" or the chance to share a few punch lines of awful jokes with Roxy. Nepeta tried to get Eridan into the grind with everyone else by continuously nudging his arm with her elbow as she danced in her seat. He returned her efforts with an irritated look, but she shrugged it off and instead danced with Roxy who sat on the other side of her.

Nepeta was having a lot of fun, and hoped that the ride would last a while. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves too, and got a little sad when Kanaya announced they had arrived. The limo ride came to an end, and the party exited the vehicle with their hands on the door frame to prevent another head bump. Unfortunately, Roxy thought she misplaced her phone, and after she realized it was in her purse and turned back around to exit, her forehead met the limousine. She swore and quickly stumbled out, rubbing her head the entire time.

They entered the reception venue, which was a hotel ballroom they rented for the night. Excited chatter spread throughout the party as they explored the venue a little.

A few people approached the brides, chefs, a man who gestured a lot around the ballroom, and another man who appeared to be the DJ. This happened for a half hour, and the party members sat themselves at the dining tables, entertaining each other with paper airplanes made from menus and napkins.

Apparently as a part of the very expensive college they were paying for, Eridan and Vriska knew how to make elaborate paper airplanes out of nearly any material. They began having wars to see which of their airplanes could fly further or faster. At first, everyone else sat by and watched, cheering on whoever they hated the least out of the two. Then, Sollux had the idea to pick up one of the discarded planes and attack Karkat with it. In turn, Karkat picked it up and threw it at Dave, who he thought had thrown it at him in the first place.

It didn't take longer than five seconds for the entire wedding party to erupt into a full out paper airplane war. Nepeta and Terezi hoarded them under a table and ambushed anyone nearby, claiming, "flee from fort Redglare!"

It was only until an airplane nearly took out Rose's eye did the brides even notice the commotion. Kanaya whipped her head around from the conversation she was having with the head chef and gasped. "What is going on?" She exclaimed.

With a bit of nervous laughter, everyone stopped their war and regained their composure.

"Under normal circumstances I would find this situation to be entertaining, but due to the fact that the hotel has graciously allowed us this room and the staff slaved over preparing it, I am most un-amused. The guests will start arriving in a few minutes, get where you need to be, all of you! And pick up your mess!" Kanaya gestured to the strewn airplanes across the room and Rose put a hand around her waist, trying to stifle laughter.

As the wedding party headed up towards the balcony where they were to enter from, they picked up any paper airplanes in their path sheepishly, and then threw them away. When Nepeta was on the balcony, she waited for Eridan to make his way up there as well and join her. She elbowed him in the ribs when he approached her.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"For getting us all in trouble!" Nepeta said, giggling. "And that didn't hurt, you big baby."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," Eridan grumbled.

"And you're weaker," Nepeta retorted.

He huffed and rolled his eyes with irritation, but Nepeta knew the only reason he was annoyed was because he couldn't come up with a comeback.

Guests quickly began showing up and seating themselves and Nepeta watched eagerly as the room began to fill up.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Nepeta said eagerly, grabbing Eridan's arm.

He looked at her with something she couldn't quite place for a moment. Then, his expression lightened up and he smiled. "If you're having fun, I probably will too."

Suddenly a loud clap sounded behind them. They turned around to see Rose with her hands together, standing tall and eyeing the party attentively.

"Alright, listen up. They're going to start announcing the members of the party, we'll seat ourselves at the head table and after everyone is seated, we'll get food. This'll be just like rehearsed, does anyone have any questions?" Rose said.

Dave raised his hand and Rose eyed him, warning. "We only have a few seconds, is it something relevant and or un-ironic?"

Dave lowered his hand and Jade punched his arm. John shook his head and face-palmed.

Then, the MC called out the brides' names. The couple smiled at each other and intertwined hands. They made their way down the staircase that attached the main floor to the balcony, and the guests erupted in applause. They made their way across the dance floor, resembling slow-moving shooting stars with their dresses trailing behind them. They sat down at the head table, and then the MC called off Vriska's and John's names.

This process repeated until all of the wedding party was seated, the DJ said a few words, and then the wedding party was able to get their food.

Nepeta found all the traditions and events of the reception to drag on a bit. She really just wanted to dance, but there were apparently quite a few people who had to talk and tell jokes. She did enjoy the part where Rose and Kanaya both threw their flowers back at the bridesmaids, and the part where Terezi tackled Vriska for them.

"I didn't even want them! Christ Terezi, I would've just given them to you!" Vriska exclaimed, scrambling onto her feet.

Terezi cackled and pulled a carnation out of the bouquet. She tucked the flower behind Vriska's ear and made her way back to her seat.

Then after the brides' first dance, the MC announced it was open floor. Nepeta tugged on Eridan's jacket sleeve, but he shrugged her off.

"What? Don't you want to dance?" Nepeta asked.

"Not really."

"Why not? You love dancing!" Nepeta pouted.

"Just forget it," Eridan said. He got up, took the wine bottle from Roxy, and filled his own glass. He took a drink and eyed the glass in thought.

"Eridan, what's wrong?" Nepeta asked.

He sighed. "I think I need to go home."

"What? No way! Eridan!"

"What?" he snapped.

"You're being really...moody! What's wrong?"

He took another drink from his glass.

"Stop that, you're underage!" Nepeta hissed.

He put his hand up to silence her.

"Nep, I just really gotta get outta here. This atmosphere isn't good for me, okay? I knew it would be a bad idea for me to come."

"Well, fine. But wherever you're going, I'm coming with," Nepeta said matter-of-factly.

"No. Don't follow me. And I don't need your permission."

He stood up, grabbed his glass, and began walking. Nepeta stood up and followed behind him. Eridan knew she was following him, but continued walking anyways. He led them out of the ballroom, through the main lobby of the hotel, and outside the building. He sat down on a bench next to the hotel entrance and Nepeta sat next to him.

He didn't acknowledge her. He continued sipping on the wine until there was only a drink or two left. Nepeta took it from him and dumped it on the ground.

He looked at the empty glass of wine, but not her. With a sigh he pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He set them down between him and her after he lit his. Nepeta eyed him and the box a few times, then put a cigarette in her mouth. She mimicked his actions and lit her cigarette.

Now he met her eyes. He turned to her, smoke trailing delicately from his mouth.

"Quit that."

She tried to keep a straight face despite the bitter taste in her mouth. She pulled the cigarette from her mouth and blew smoke in his face.

He winced and waved the smoke from his face. "I picked up my smoking from my problematic father. You're not about to pick it up from a problematic me." He plucked the cigarette from her hand and dropped it on the ground. He stomped it out and turned back to her.

"I'm sorry Nep. I just had to get out of there."

"Why?" she demanded.

He shook his head. "It's nothing." He looked away and blew another puff of smoke in the air.

"Why?" She repeated.

He turned back to her again. "You're going to think I'm weird."

"I already do, it's okay," Nepeta said, smiling lightly.

He placed a hand over his glasses and removed it as he let out a sigh.

"It's just like, I don't know. This is going to sound weird-"

"Eridan, out with it!" she interrupted.

"Alright! Alright. It was seeing Rose and Kanaya so happy together. I mean, they're..._together_, and happy, and it's obvious they're going to be together for a very long time. Everyone leaves me, Nep. Anyone I can convince to like me, that is."

"I'm not going to leave you Eridan. And Cronus came _back_ to you," Nepeta insisted.

"Only because he had nowhere to live," Eridan retorted.

"So? He still chose you! And I'm here now, aren't I?"

He put out his cigarette on the bench and threw the butt into a nearby flower pot. He placed his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. The air around them grew awkward and tense, and Nepeta could only stare at him.

After some time had passed, she knew he wasn't going to move any time soon. She decided she wasn't going to leave him alone, so she started running her fingers through his hair and leaned up against him. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, but after a little while people she recognized from the reception started exiting the hotel. She watched them leave as she played with his hair and rubbed his back.

Finally, he sat up and Nepeta pulled herself off of him and sat up.

Without looking at her he reached under his glasses and quickly wiped his eyes. "Are you crying?" Nepeta asked quietly.

He didn't answer and stood up. Nepeta grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and slipped them into his pants pocket. "Eridan, look at me."

He turned to her, and their eyes locked. "What?" He asked. His eyes were shimmering and his face was red.

Her heart ached at the sight of him. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and pressed her body against his. "Listen to me, I'm not like everyone else. I'm not going to leave you, okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded his head solemnly. By the looks of it, tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "I know."

She reached up and kissed him, and he leaned back into her. His mouth tasted freshly of smoke, but she didn't care. She kissed him and he kissed her, because all she needed in that moment was for him to know she'd stay. And as Eridan kissed her, he knew he could never let her go. For everything that had seemed so wrong in his life, she was the one thing he felt as if he'd gotten right.

Nepeta then slowly pulled her lips away from his, and her eyes fluttered open. "You still owe me a dance tonight," she whispered.

"Well we're going to need some music," he said. He took her hand and led her back into the reception. The DJ was playing soft, relaxing music as everyone was starting to leave. He led her onto the dance floor and turned to her.

They took position and wasted no time dancing. Neither of them tried to pull any fancy moves on the other, they just enjoyed each other's presence and the peaceful ambiance that surrounded them. Lost in their eyes, they were oblivious to life around them. Every time they danced, it was special. It held something only they knew. A world where only they existed, but only while their movements complimented each other.

But this time was different, they could feel it. And without warning but yet still expected, Nepeta kissed his cheek. "I love you, Eridan," she whispered softly.

"I love you too Nepeta," he said, and held on to her tightly.


	21. Final Author's Note

Hi guys, Ultimate Dovahkiiin for a final author's note!

Even though it probably took you just seconds, all of the reviews, read(s)?, and and favorites have meant soo much to me! Honestly, I would not have finished this fic if it weren't for all of your support!

This piece was...a learning experience for me. The first few chapters really show that. I had no idea where I was going with the story at that time so i just kind of thought, "This will do, let's put this random and irrelevant event in here." I also suffered from really bad ooc throughout the majority of this fic, haha. I tried to fix that as the fiction progressed, and I think I did a decent job by the end of it all.

This was also my first lengthy fiction I actually posted, and one of the first romance-themed fics. Romance is also one of my worst abilities as a writer, and I couldn't tell if I was ever being too corny or not featuring enough shipping.

This is all basically ramblings, but I think I covered everything I wanted to say! If you'd like to leave a review about the fic in general, that'd be awesome! Please consider all of the above and the fact that i'm a busy student who only writes as a hobby, haha.

Again, thank you all for your support! Stay tuned for new fics on the horizon!

-UltimateDovahkiin (Izzi)


End file.
